Returning Home
by catwjl
Summary: Emma is returning to Storybrooke six years after running away. She needs to adjust to the changes, recreate a relationship with her family and decide if the town is still her home. Canon compliant for S4. Takes place after S5. Main story is now complete-adding vignettes-most are Storybrooke but some Emma on her own.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time and its characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them.

Prologue-Coming Home

Emma stopped her yellow bug just beyond where she knew the Storybrooke town line was. It had been more than six years since she had left. Giving into fears she had tried, and failed, to eradicate. Glancing to the passenger seat she looked at the man she had left behind and abandoned. The man who had found her and brought her home at the behest of her firstborn son, Killian Jones was still a handsome man who appeared almost untouched by the passing years. "What will I find?" she found herself asking.

Killian put away his phone once he finished his text message. It still seemed odd to see Captain Hook so familiar and easy with technology. "Your parents and Henry cannot wait to see you. Life in Storybrooke went on: babies were born and grew, marriages and break-ups happened." He shrugged. "You will find out when you get there. How much you learn will depend on what you want to know and the decisions you make once you arrive."

While his tone was friendly enough it did not contain the love and care it had in previous times. Now that she was once again in his presence Emma missed that more than she had since she had fled. She had forced herself not to think about him or the pain she caused him except in her nightmares and sleepless nights. Involuntarily her gaze went to the rearview mirror and the small boy asleep in his car seat. "Will they-"

Killian cut her off before she could get the fear out. "You know your parents better than that. They will love him and Neal will be thrilled to have a nephew close to him in age." He glanced back at the young boy, his expression unreadable but with a touch of hurt. "He was born less than a year after you left."

"Killian," she reached out a hand to him.

Not acknowledging her gesture he turned back to the front. "We had better go, I messaged Regina and David that we were at the town line."

Knowing she had no right to ask for anything more, or at all, Emma took her foot off the brake and drove over the town line. As they crossed the line she thought she saw Killian close his eyes with a look of concentration. But it was gone before it could truly register and she doubted what she had seen. Forcing herself to concentrate on the still familiar road, and not the suddenly intense butterflies in her stomach, she tried to prepare herself.

For good or ill she was coming home.


	2. Chapter One-Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time and no infringement is intended.

Chapter One-Arrival

Killian directed her through town, past where her parent's loft was located and directed her to stop in front of a small white washed house with a white picket fence surrounding it. Bird Feeders hung from two of the trees in the front yard. "Where are we?"

Killian had already unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car, hurrying around to open her door and holding out a hand to assist her. The instinctive gentlemanly gesture brought back memories of happier times. "Your parents' house. The loft was too small and held too many memories."

Swallowing hard at the painfully unexpected change Emma moved to the backseat and gently shook her son awake. "Killian, we're here. Time to meet your grandparents and uncle."

"Uncles."

Her head shot up. "What?"

Killian had opened the trunk and pulled out her two suitcases, his carry-on was already over his shoulder. "Your parents had a third child almost three years ago." He slammed the trunk closed and turned to face her. "You have not asked about any changes," he observed.

"I'm afraid to." She did not look up from where she was gently smoothing her youngest son's hair. "My memories are all I had left."

There was silence for a strained moment and Emma wondered if Killian was finally going to tell her off. She had more than given him the right to. He had been nothing but polite and distantly friendly since finding her. She found herself missing the gentle comfort of his presence even more when he was with her and closed off then during the long, lonely years of his absence from her life. "Hiding from the truth does not change its reality-only makes it more painful in the end."

Before she could reply the door to the house flew open. "Emma!" Her mother came flying out, pulling her into a tight hug. After a few minutes she pulled back reluctantly, still holding on to her, to look her up and down. "You look good."

Emma smiled, feeling tears in her eyes as she took in her mother. She had aged some and her hair had grown to reach her shoulders but she still radiated love and compassion. For a moment dark thoughts tried to enter but she pushed them away. Her parents loved her and she loved them. Everything else they could work through.

"Mommy."

At the small voice that had been her whole world for so long Emma whirled around. Her son was half hidden behind Killian's leg. The pirate's hand rested reassuringly on his namesake's shoulder, the sun creating highlights on their matching dark hair. Her usually shy son had taken to him remarkably quickly. Once again her heart clenched. This was a sight she wished she could have seen every day since Killian was born. Running, and letting her fear keep her from returning, had been the biggest mistake of her life. Moving forward she lifted him into her arms and turned to face her mom. As she turned she realized that her father had joined them. He was looking at her with love, longing and a hint of fear. Her self-loathing grew when she realized she had put it there. "Dad." Still holding Killian she hugged him tightly, feeling his hand go behind her head as he held her to him in the fatherly embrace she had not felt in too long. After a minute she pulled back. "Killian, I want you to meet your Grandpa and Grandma. " She took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, this is my son, Killian." She was aware that both her parents shot looks at Killian over shoulder. Oh how she wished she could tell her parents their assumption was correct. Before she could say anything else a curt voice she had dreaded sounded behind her.

"Ms. Swan."

Swallowing hard she steeled herself before turning around to face Regina. She lowered Killian to the ground. "Why don't you go inside with your grandparents? I will be inside shortly."

He shrunk back against her legs, not answering. After a moment Killian stepped forward, extending a hand to her son. "I shall accompany you." Without hesitation her son took his outstretched and allowed himself to be led inside, surrounded by his grandparents.

"Ms. Swan."

At Regina's repeat of her name she looked away from her family. The former queen's glare was hard. "Before Henry gets here we need to have a little talk."

"I'm not here to interfere or try to take him away."

Regina snorted a quick laugh. "He is turning 18, your participation in his life at this point is his choice. He is going to college in a few months so taking him away is not an option. He is no longer a little boy but a young man." Her eyes locked with Emma's, there was no softness in that gaze, no compassion for her. "You broke his heart and came damn near to breaking his belief when you left. Killian found you at Henry's request-a request it was his right to make. I may not agree with it but I accept his decisions. I, however have a requirement of you. You are to tell him the complete truth."

Unsure what she meant Emma replied. "I would not lie to Henry."

"Not directly, but by omission. You will tell Henry up front what your plans are. If you plan to stay or leave and how long you intend to stay. If your plans change you let him know immediately. He deserves that from you."

Emma nodded, swallowing hard. "How is he?

Regina's smile was loving and proud. "A Young Man to be proud of. Tell Mary Margaret and David he is welcome to stay the night if he wishes." Without another word she turned on her heel and left.

As she turned to the house everything in Emma screamed for her to run. Run as far and as fast as she could. With another deep breath she squelched those instincts. It was past time to stop running. She had stopped once before and it had led to the happiest time of her life. Then her fears had risen up and she had allowed them to rule her and ruin it all. The door had been left ajar so she just walked in. Her parents were sitting on a loveseat with a dark haired toddler on her father's lap. Killian was seated on the chair closest to the loveseat with her son pressed up against his leg staring at the toddler. Not sure what to say or do Emma walked forward. "He is adorable."

David smiled. "Emma, this is your little brother Leo. Neal will come home with Henry."

Crouching down Emma reached out a hand to Leo, who grabbed her outstretched fingers. "Hi Leo." She held her other hand out to her son. "Killian, this is your uncle, Leo."

Taking her hand he moved closer, pressing into her side. "He is littler than me."

"That will give you someone to protect." She did not want to even think about trying to explain curses to a five year old.

Killian rose from his chair. "I should get going."

Emma resisted the urge to get up and ask him to stay. Mary Margaret did rise and walked him to the door. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"I only asked her to accompany me back per Henry's request. Let him know I am available if he wishes to talk." The door closed behind him and Emma was left alone with the family she had abandoned and the son she had not allowed them to know.

For a few minutes there was an awkward silence until Henry burst through the door. "Emma!"

Emma rose, unable to believe her eyes. Even though she knew, logically, that Henry had grown up it still took her by surprise that he was taller than her. His features had matured and while there were still traces of the boy he had been he had grown into a young man. And she had missed it all. Once again she berated herself for running away and even more for staying away once she knew she had made the wrong decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Emma stood staring out the living room window at the quiet street of Storybrooke. The rest of the house had long since gone to bed but she was unable to sleep. Her meeting with Henry kept running through her mind. He had not hugged her, had in fact not gotten no closer than three feet. He had looked betrayed when introduced to Killian but had eagerly warmed up the small boy, much more so than to his mother. Their sole conversation had consisted of Henry asking why she had left. Her reply that she had fallen back into old habits and run but left him with his family had not been well received. When she had tried to apologize he had wanted to know why she had not returned or even called. Her answer of fear had sent him out of the house, after a quick request to be excused. It had been a politely worded request but no would clearly not have been accepted as an answer. Mary Margaret had opened her mouth as though to stop him but David's hand on her arm had caused her to remain still.

Now she was standing here alone at a window thinking about how badly she had screwed up her life. Soft footsteps followed by her mother's quiet voice approached her. "You should try to get some sleep."

"I can't. Too many memories, too many regrets."

"I'm here if you need to talk."

Wearily Emma leaned her forehead on the window, welcoming the coolness. "I wish I knew what to say."

For a moment Mary Margaret was silent. "Why don't you tell me about little Killian?"

"Kili," Emma interrupted. "He loves the character in the hobbit and with Killian here it will definitely cause less confusion."

In the window she could see Mary Margaret nod. "I was rather surprised Killian did not want to spend more time with him."

With all her heart Emma wished she could tell Mary Margaret she was correct in her thoughts. "Killian is not the father. We had not yet taken that step in our relationship when I left. I named Kili for the man I desperately wished was his father."

Backing up a few steps her mother sank down on the couch. "Tell me," she requested.

"I think I knew it was a mistake to leave as soon as I crossed the town line, but I had to prove something to myself. I had found a place in Chicago, New York and Boston held too many memories. I was so lonely though. I had got used to friends and family being around. I was still disappointed in you and Dad, upset about how easy it had been to slide into Darkness when I was supposed to be the Savior. I couldn't face the disappointment I would see from Henry and I could not face the agony I knew I had caused Killian. I was missing everyone, especially Killian and Henry, so bad I went to a bar. While there I struck up a conversation with a patron. He had dark hair, blue eyes, and a trace of a beard."

"A Killian look alike," Mary Margaret said.

Eyes on the floor Emma nodded. "Not as devilishly handsome of course," she smiled in memory. "And not able to read me. We got into a relationship and less than two months later I was pregnant." Her eyes closed in memory. "He left-said he did not want to be a father. Our relationship had just been casual anyways."

Tears filled Mary Margaret's eyes. "Oh, Emma."

"I almost came home but I was not ready to forgive and was not sure I could or should ask for forgiveness. I hurt Killian and did not want to add any more pain. A part of me was afraid he would turn me away and the other part was afraid he wouldn't. Or maybe he had decided being a hero only caused pain and returned to his old ways. After everything I had already put him through I could not put him through anymore."

"Emma-"

The tears she had held back for all those lonely years filled her eyes, a few escaping down her cheeks. "I was his happy ending, an ending he was desperately afraid would be taken from him because he was a villain. I assured him he was a hero now and was not going to lose me. We even survived my stint as the Dark One with our love intact." Wiping her eyes she turned back to the window. "I then took it from him for no reason other than old fears and betrayals."

"Emma, you had to do what was best for you."

Her disbelieving look was aimed at her mother through the reflection of the window. "It was not what was best for me. Or Killian. Or Henry. It was me running from my happily ever after." Taking a deep breath she pushed away from the window. "I had better get some sleep. I hope to talk to Henry tomorrow and maybe repair some of the damage I did to him."


	3. Chapter Two-Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time and am only borrowing the characters

Chapter 2-Discussions

The next morning she walked with her parents to Granny's. Neal and Kili were in front of them, talking non-stop. Neal was not quite sure what to make of this much older sister who had been gone for so long but took right to his two year younger nephew. David was carrying Leo who at only two was unable to walk the long distances but did not want to ride in a stroller. Her eyes stayed on Kili and Neal though. She loved seeing her son this happy and outgoing.

"I think Neal likes the role of big brother. Leo here is too small to really count yet."

When they entered Granny's she was greeted casually. No one enthusiastically called to her but neither did they snub her. She had only just started on her pancakes when the door was pulled open and two dark haired children, who looked around four, raced in and all but vaulted onto two stools. Granny put down an already poured glass of milk in front of the boy and orange juice in front of the girl. "Who did you outrun this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"Daddy!" They chorused together cheerfully.

The door opened again and Killian strode quickly to the two. "What is the rule?" His voice was stern but there was a hint of laughter and exasperation in his voice.

They again answered in unison, "Do not run away from Mommy and Daddy. We could be hurt and that would cause Mommy and Daddy pain."

The little boy grinned winsomely. "We only came to Granny's."

"Granny would protect us," the little girl said with an equally charming grin.

"We're sorry, Daddy," they again chorused in unison.

"Daddy," Emma repeated in shock, her eyes now locked on the trio

No one answered her as Killian sat down next to the little girl, nodding a quick thanks at Granny for the coffee she placed in front of him, but keeping his eyes on the children. "What have I told you about apologizing to me when you do not mean it?"

Both looked at the ground, for the first time appearing upset. "Don't," the boy whispered.

"It is lying to you," the girl continued, her voice almost a sob. She looked up at Killian. "We like to beat you and Mommy here, it is fun," she explained almost desperately.

Killian maintained his stern voice as he answered. "That is fine when we race or are playing. NOT when you just take off. As punishment you must hold hands, with an approved adult, for the next four days."

"Ooo," Henry commented, sliding into the booth next to Emma, putting Kili on his lap. "He is pulling out the big guns this morning." He glanced at his confused birth mother. "There is nothing the Twins hate more than having to walk sedately beside an adult. And his addition of approved adult means that they cannot try to weasel around the restriction with Roland and some of his friends. Who do enjoy their antics."

Kili had slipped off Henry's lap during the explanation and followed Neal over to the counter.

Laughter pulled her eyes back to the trio. Neal and Kili had taken seats on the other side of Killian and he was apparently telling a story that had all four kids laughing and Granny smiling. "Daddy," she repeated again, proud of how even her voice was. "Killian is married and has children?"

David glanced at her and quickly away, back to the counter. "Not married, but two kids."

Before anymore could be said Kili was back, dragging the dark haired twins with him. "Mom, I want you to meet Colin and Catie." Up close the children could not be anyone other than Killian Jones' children. The boy was almost his spitting image with the same unruly dark hair and deep, too blue eyes. The little girl's hair was lighter with a slight wave and lighter blue eyes. Her face was a mixture of Killian's and someone she could almost but not quite place. They were adorable and it hurt her heart like the devil to see them. "Hi," she said weakly.

Killian joined them, lifting the little girl, Catie, into his arms and reaching out to take Colin's hand. A bag of takeout was dangling from his hook. "Mommy is waiting for you two monsters." He nodded his head at them. "Charmings, Swan, Henry."

"We are not monsters," Colin objected.

The door opened before Killian could answer. Regina and Robin entered with a pre-teen who had to be Roland, and a young girl about the twin's age. "What have we here?" Regina asked, noting the kids being held by their father.

"You ran away again," Roland chortled. "How long?"

Colin scuffed his shoe. "Four days." He kept his eyes on the ground.

"Look at someone when they are speaking to you," Killian reminded him.

The pain in Emma's heart increased as she watched Killian be a father. How she wished Killian was Kili's father. He was as good a father as she had thought he would be. She ignored her mother's sympathetic look as she took a sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon.

The little girl pulled away from Robin. "Time to go see Aunt Belle," she cheered.

Neal joined them at the table. "Can Kili go with us?"

"Story time at the library," Snow told her. All the preschool aged children like to go. During the summer and holidays it is most of the children under twelve."

"The more the merrier," Killian commented from the door. "One more will not be a problem."

Emma nodded her agreement and watched as Killian led them out the door.

Regina and Robin joined them, Regina next to Henry and Robin next to David, Roland pulled up a chair. "Belle has been a lifesaver," Regina commented.

Emma's gaze was still on the door. "Who is their mother?"

Nobody answered her immediately. After a strained silence it was Regina who spoke, looking her in the eyes. "That is a question for Killian to answer." She turned the discussion to Henry's upcoming graduation ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later she was wandering around town. Mary Margaret and David had gone to work, Henry to school, Killian had never returned after taking his children to the library. His children. She still struggled with that. Deep in her heart, a part that she was ashamed of, she had not thought he would move on even though he had the right to. Kili was still at the library, he did not need to be picked up until dinner time. Not sure what to do with herself she just roamed. She almost went to the sheriff's station but was not yet ready to find out who had replaced her. David had told her he no longer worked as a deputy. It had been too hard after she left. He was now running the animal shelter. He had been reluctant to say too much other than about himself and Mary Margaret, claiming it was not his tale to tell her. Mary Margaret had reluctantly followed her husband's lead. In some ways this did bother her but not as much as she thought it should. After all her parents' lying to her was what had set her flight instincts in motion, even if it had not overwhelmed her for a few more months. But she also knew that she did not know how much she actually wanted to know. She had been deliberately vague about how long she would be staying. Also they did not necessarily have all the details she would have wanted. Mary Margaret had seemed hesitant while talking about Killian while Henry was openly glad of his presence. David had said little but seemed comfortable if he came up. Dropping wearily onto a bench overlooking the lake, where she had once told Killian her definition of home and he had tried to talk her into staying, she forced herself to stop lying to herself. She wanted to know how Killian was and what his life was like after she left. Her desire for that was as strong as it was to know about her son. The difference was while she had missed her son desperately she had known he would be loved and supported by Regina and her parents, his grandparents. Killian had not had that support system so she had worried more about him. About how easy it could have been for him to fall back into the Darkness. From what she had seen today and during the return trip to Storybrooke he had coped well and had not fallen back into the Dark. A small part of her wondered if he had mourned her loss as she had his. Deep inside she knew those thoughts were unworthy. She had left him, she had had a child less than a year after she had left. But the thought and fear that went with it could not be completely suppressed. When he had knocked on her door in Chicago she had hoped for a white knight to rescue her, to take her back home where she belonged. For once tough, independent Emma Swan wanted the fairytale. Her White Knight however had two children with another woman and a life she knew nothing about. As unfair as it was to feel that way, it hurt.

Closing her eyes she allowed herself to remember the first glimpse of the man she loved in six years:

 _It had started as a normal Saturday morning._ _Kili was buzzing around madly, wanting to go out and run._ _But she had errands to get done and was trying to corral him into getting ready to go._ _When the doorbell rang she had been ready to strangle whoever was at the door._ _She did not have time for this._ _Opening the door her jaw had dropped and she was taken back in time to New York when this man had shown up at her door to take her back to her family and away from her life of lies._ _A hidden part of her she could barely acknowledge hoped he was here for the same thing._ _"_ _Killian."_

 _"_ _Swan," his voice was neutral, not showing the pain or anger he had the right to feel or the happiness she hoped he was feeling._ _"_ _I-"_

 _Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by Kili running up and pulling on her pants leg._ _"_ _Mommy!_ _Mommy, my dinosaur broke."_

 _Her eyes had shot to Killian and she saw the flash of hurt before they shifted back to neutral. She had desperately wanted to explain how lonely she had been, how she had tried to replace the emptiness in her heart with someone who appeared like him but couldn't._ _She had chosen to leave, it had been her decision to break both their hearts and steal his happy ending away, just as he had feared would happen, but not at her hands._ _Instead she picked Kili up._ _"_ _Kili, I would like you to meet Killian Jones, an old and good friend._ _Killian, my son, Killian Swan."_

 _Kili had smiled brightly at him._ _"_ _We have the same name."_

 _"_ _It would appear we do."_

 _"_ _Can you fix my dinosaur?"_ _He held up the toy with one of the legs broken off._

 _Before Emma could interrupt Killian had reached for the toy and quickly snapped it back in place._ _To her surprise he had a gloved left hand._ _"_ _Prosthetic," he stated simply, handing the toy back to Kili._ _"_ _All better."_

 _Kili smiled brightly before wiggling to get down and go back to his toys._ _"_ _Thank you."_

 _For a moment they stood in silence._ _Emma half wished he would kiss her like he had all those years ago._ _Although today her response would not be to knee him in the groin._ _Killian broke the quiet before it could grow uncomfortable._ _"_ _Henry requested that I find you._ _He is graduating high school and his coming of age birthday._ _He would like you to attend both celebrations."_

 _Dazedly Emma backed into the kitchen counter, sinking onto one of the stools._ _While she knew logically the Henry had grown older while she was gone, the reality did not hit her until Killian had spoken._ _She had spent a lot of time trying not think about Henry, or Killian, or Storybrooke._ _"_ _He really wants to see me?" she asked the pirate, who was still standing just inside the door he had closed._

 _"_ _It was his request," Killian confirmed._

 _A long moment of silence dragged out._ _"_ _My parents?"_

 _"_ _They hope you will choose to return."_

 _For a long time Emma was silent, thinking._ _In the background she could hear Kili playing._ _Part of her wanted desperately to return to Storybrooke._ _If she was completely honest with herself she had wanted to return for years._ _Another part of her screamed against gong back._ _Her current life was occasionally lonely and she missed her family but it was emotionally safer._ _But Henry was asking for her and she owed her first born son more than she had given him._ _"_ _OK."_

Now, two days later, she was sitting alone on a park bench wondering if she had made the right decision. So much was different, so much she was not a part of. Her Mom was acting as though the separation was no big deal, her father was cautious around her but she could see the longing, fear and pain in his eyes. Her little brothers did not know her. Henry could not stand to be in the same room as her, Killian treated her as a casual acquaintance. She did not know how to make things right with any of them or even if it could be done. Maybe she should just take Kili and leave. Their life in Chicago was not bad.

No. With a quick shake of her head she dislodged that thought. She would stay, at least for Henrys birthday and graduation. And if she did decide to leave she would not sneak away or try to. She would face her family and explain her decision.

Henry approached the lake hesitantly. He'd seen his birth mother siting on the bench. Seeing her staring out at the lake he stopped, not sure how to approach. He felt suddenly much younger than his almost eighteen years. He wanted to be that little boy who had gone to Boston looking for his mother to break a curse. He wanted to again have the heart of the truest believer. Emma had, in many ways torn that from him when she left and did not return or contact him. Life was no longer so simple. One thing he knew, he would not run away. That did not solve anything. He was upset with himself for running last night. It had made him so angry that her only excuse for leaving was 'falling back on old instincts'. All of his carefully planned questions had fled his mind and he had felt again like the little lost boy he had nearly become when she abandoned him and Storybrooke. Afraid of what he would say he had excused himself and left. Fled, he reminded himself bitterly. 'Regrouped,' he heard Killian say in his head. 'You needed to get your thoughts together not go off half-cocked and say something you may regret.'

Of course he had run straight to Killian when he left his grandparents' house. When it came to Emma Killian had always been the person he could go to. Both of them had been hurt and shared their pain. Mary Margaret and David had been different, he couldn't connect with them the same way and the fact that their lie, omission of the truth, had been the catalyst that had started the running thoughts had prevented him from going to them. Mary Margaret accusing Killian of causing Emma to leave had widened the breech. Killian had called them rash words and to not take them seriously, but Henry had seen the hurt in the pirate's eyes.

 _Boarding the Jolly Roger he had seen Killian leaning on the railing, staring out to sea._ _Half wishing he could just run into his arms as he had when he was a young boy and hid from the world he slowly walked to stand beside him at the railing, Killian turned to face him._ _"_ _I ran from her."_ _Killian stayed silent, knowing as he always did that he had more to say._ _"_ _I didn't know what to say or do._ _I expected reasons, excuses-but there were none._ _Only that she ran because she always had._ _What kind of reason is that?"_

 _"_ _It is hers," was the simple answer._

 _"_ _But it's not right!_ _What did she tell you?"_

 _Killian turned back to stare out at the ocean._ _"_ _I did not ask."_

 _Henry looked at the man who should have been his stepfather and had filled that role even after Emma had left them._ _"_ _You can still read her, you knew why she left."_ _Henry looked out at the gently rolling waves, urging them to provide him with the usual peace._ _"_ _It's what you said from the start._ _I do not think I ever let myself believe it._ _What do I do now?"_ _Again he felt like the little boy he no longer was._

 _For a few minutes Killian was silent._ _"_ _You have to decide if you can live with her answers and if you still want to try to have her in your life and how much."_

 _"_ _I need to talk to her again," Henry decided._ _"_ _I'll arrange it for tomorrow."_ _Nervously Henry bit his lower lip, glancing at the man beside him._ _"_ _Will you be there?_ _Not at the table," he hurriedly explained._ _"_ _Just at the diner."_

 _"_ _As you wish."_

 _Watching the reflection of the setting sun on the sea Henry finally found himself relaxing._

Pulling himself back to the present Henry took a deep breath and walked to the bench Emma was sitting on. "Let's go get something to eat from Granny's."

The walk was made in silence. They had taken seats and ordered before Emma broke the silence. "I am not going to run away from you again."

Henry played with his drink glass. "Words are not really going to matter," he spoke softly, almost reluctantly. "You did leave." Glancing over at the counter Henry caught Killian's quick not of encouragement before he turned back to Emma. "Nothing can change that. Your actions are going to have to prove your words."

Emma laid her hand over the one that was not playing with his water glass. "I know this is going to take time. I will answer any questions you have truthfully. Hopefully I can one day regain your trust."

Henry nodded, deciding on a neutral topic. "Tell me about Kili."

Killian sat at the back of Granny's where he could keep an eye on Henry and Emma, but far enough away that he would not overhear their conversation. He was glad to see Henry had regained his equilibrium. Last night he had almost appeared to be the lost young man who had been heartbroken when his mom left without an explanation and tried to leave without even a goodbye. He had been more thankful than he could convey that Regina had allowed them to remain in contact. Henry needing him had helped to keep the agony of Emma's loss controllable and gave him a reason to hang on and continue to fight for the life he had made for himself.

His ease faded as he saw a familiar head of dark hair heading determinedly toward the diner. Of course Snow White would ignore Henry's request for Killian only to be there. Catching Henry's eye he signaled that he would be back. Getting to his feet he got out the door just as Snow White reached the diner's front gates. "Henry requested a private meeting."

"I am his grandmother and her mother."

Killian wasn't moving out of the entrance. " **They** are mother and son. Henry has the right to make his own decisions."

"They may be hurt."

"Hurting is a part of life." Killian was still not budging. "They have a right to make their own choices."

Snow wasn't backing down either. "I can help."

Calling on all his patience Killian replied, "It is not your place to." And waited for the explosion his words would cause. His relationship with Snow White, while never perfect to begin with, had destructed after Emma left. The ever optimistic Snow White had seen her hope for a life with her daughter die and she had lashed out. He had been the easiest target. While he had understood her words were just reaction and had managed not to retaliate with the bitter words that had welled up, their relationship had never recovered the ease that it had almost achieved before Emma took the powers of the Dark One. Now they had only casual interactions.

"But it is yours?" the pain in that bitter question was obvious.

His answer was immediate. "No. I am here strictly for moral support and seated far enough away for their conversation to be private."

"Mary Margaret," David came hurrying up. "You should not be here."

She turned to her husband. "I need to be. I need to help."

"No." His tone was implacable, a tone he rarely used with his beloved wife. "We need to make our own peace with Emma, this is Henry's time." He led her away with a quick nod of acknowledgement to Killian.

Stepping back inside Killian realized Henry and Emma were done talking, both standing next to the booth. Emma looked at him as he entered. Her eyes flicked down to his waist and she stiffened. "You are the sheriff?" she asked incredulously.

He had left his jacket on the stool next to the one he had been sitting on, leaving the badge clipped to his belt visible. "Yes." Before he could say anything else he felt a tingle at the edge of his senses. "One moment." Turning he tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. Vaguely aware of Henry preventing Emma from disturbing him, he closed his eyes. Whoever or whatever it was knew Storybrooke was there. Blinking his eyes back open he looked at Henry. "Text your mom and Robin to meet me at the town line."

Henry nodded, already pulling out his phone. "Then I will go to the library with Belle."

"Killian," reaching out Emma put a hand on the former pirate's arm. "What-" Before she could say anything else red smoke enveloped them and she felt like she was being pulled apart. Suddenly she felt Killian's arms grab her and the tearing feeling stopped. A moment later they were at the town line. "Killian, what?" she asked, dazed. Had he just done magic?

Killian just released her and stepped away, eyes and seemingly all his attention on the Storybrooke town line.

Before she could say anything else Regina's voice sounded behind her. "Ms. Swan, this is a surprise."

Turning she found Regina and Robin behind her. Robin moved immediately to Killian, turning to scan the woods to either side, Killian appeared to take no notice of their arrival, still focused on the invisible barrier. As Robin turned again she saw the badge on his belt. "Regina, what is going on?"

"The Former Savior grabbed me as I was poofing," Killian commented off-handedly, attention remaining on the shield. "Not a recommended way to travel."

Regina shook her head. "It is never a good idea to interfere with magic in progress. You are lucky Killian can focus his magic better than you ever did. Otherwise who knows where you would have ended up and in what state."

"I didn't know he could do magic. Since when can he do magic?"

"Second villain after you fled," Killian replied absently, turning around and focusing back on those around him. Regina stepped around her to join the two men. Kilian addressed his next words to mayor and outlaw. "Someone was definitely testing our defenses."

Robin was still scanning the trees to either side of the road. "Who do you think it was?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't know, but magical traces are not something I have mastered, although the spell itself was not touched." He glanced at Regina. "Madam Mayor?"

With a smirk she stepped up beside him. "As you command." Laying a hand on his arm over his brace they both focused back on the invisible barrier. After a moment she stepped back. "You are right. It was not friendly or light but is also not overtly threatening. What are you going to do?"

"Strengthen my bond with the shield and up patrols along the border." He glanced at Robin.

"The Merry Men will be happy to do some hiking."

Against her will Emma's mind went back in time, when it was an ice barrier around the town and Killian had stated it was their second date. Her heart clenched at the bittersweet memories.

"I'm going to walk part of the perimeter," Killian went on. "Could you let Belle know I am going to be late?"

Regina nodded and gave Robin a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come, Ms. Swan."

"Killian has magic?" she repeated as Regina poofed them to the library.

The former evil queen just rolled her eyes. "Clearly." She strode toward the library.

Emma huffed out a breath at the non-answer and followed. She had not felt like such an outsider in years. And everything she found out only intensified that feeling. A part of her wanted to run, but most just wanted to feel like she belonged again. It had been so long since she had been in a place that felt like home. Walking into the library she realized that Colin, Catie, Roland, Kerry (Robin and Regina's daughter), Henry and Kili were the only ones left.

Belle rose to greet them. "Mary Margaret picked up Neal but I did not have authorization to release Kili to them," she explained to Emma.

Her son came running up to hug her. "Mommy, Ms. Belle read us stories and we colored. They say sometimes Mrs. Red comes and takes us running. Can I come back?" he got out in a rush. "My uncles come all the time as do Catie and Colin. I like having family! The also go out on a real pirate ship on Saturdays. Can I go?"

It had been a long time since Emma had seen Kili so excited. Maybe he missed having a family too. Her eyes rose to meet Belle's.

"Killian and some of the fathers take the kids out on the Jolly Roger most Saturdays. Kili is welcome to come. He is also welcome to join us during the week but I will have some paperwork I will need you to fill out."

Emma smiled. "That sounds good. I should check with Killian before agreeing to Saturday though."

"That's silly," Colin had joined them quietly. "Daddy likes taking us on Saturdays. The more the merrier he says."

Belle smiled, finger combing the tousled dark hair in a futile attempt to make it lay neatly. "Colin is right. Killian won't mind another child along."

Regina glanced at Emma. "Even if Killian did for some reason the other fathers would not. It would be a great excuse to add another adult." She smiled in tolerant amusement. "The dads can be as big of kids as the children. There is a whole rotation of father's who accompany them." The mayor turned to Belle. "Killian wanted me to tell you he will be late."

Catie ran up to join them. "When will Daddy get here?"

Belle lifted the girl into her arms with an air of comfortable familiarity. "You know Daddy sometimes has to work late. Should we stay here or go to the park until Daddy joins us?"

The familiarity she had seen in Catie's face that she had been unable to place that morning suddenly came to her. Now Emma recognized it and it staggered her. Belle. The librarian, Rumplestiltskin's ex-wife was the mother of Killian's children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why didn't you tell me Belle was Catie and Colin's mother? Or let me know Killian was in a relationship?" Emma burst through her parents' door, the questions almost spewing out of her. She had not been able to think straight since finding out and she was not sure why.

David looked up from the puzzle he was doing with Neal. Leo was asleep on the sofa while Mary Margaret was in the kitchen making dinner. The simple domesticity of it caused another pain in her heart. "It was not our place to tell you or make explanations or guesses. What their exact relationship is besides parenting Colin and Catie, are anyone's guess. If they are together romantically they do not flaunt it or act any different in public than they ever have. They do share a four bedroom house by the ocean. At one point they had separate bedrooms but current sleeping arrangements are not my, or anyone else's, business. If you want to know more you need to talk to Killian." He went back to the puzzle.

Mary Margaret came out of the kitchen and handed Emma a hot chocolate. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. How did your meeting with Henry go?"

Forcing herself to turn her thoughts from Killian she focused on the relationship she was trying to reforge with her first born son. She sat down on the couch next to David, Kili had sat down next to Neal to help with the puzzle. "Better than I expected."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking the town perimeter and finding nothing else of use Killian had walked to the park. He was not surprised to see Belle sitting on the bench closest to the monkey bars (another odd name in this Land Without Magic) and their children climbing over, under and through said contraption. "Picnic on the Jolly?" he asked, seeing the pizza box and drinks sitting next to her on the bench.

"I thought you could use it." Belle smiled up at him. "And the kids can never get enough of the Jolly, especially when they do not have to share it."

He smiled back at her, extending his hook to carry the bag of drinks. His other hand he used to help her up. Turning to the jungle gym he called, "Colin, Catie, time to go." Both jumped off the bars, Colin from the top and Catie from about two thirds of the way up. Only prior experience with his rambunctious children and knowing their antics would only get worse if he reacted Killian remained still until both children straightened and ran to them. Beside him he was aware of Belle releasing the breath she had been unconsciously holding. He squeezed her should a moment before stepping front of his children. "Hands," he ordered. With a pout Catie took his hand while Colin held Belle's hand that was not carrying the pizza.

Over the children's head Belle gave him a knowing smile. 'How long?' she mouthed.

'Four days,' was his equally silent reply.

"The new boy, Kili-"Colin started.

"Kili and Fili are my favorite hobbit characters," Catie interrupted. "I think the hobbit should be our next bed time story."

Colin glared at his sister. "Of course they are best! But I was talking." He turned back to his father. "His real name is Killian. Why does he have the same name as you?"

"And hair and eyes similar to ours?" Catie added, proudly using her big words. "Is he related to us like Henry's family all is?"

Eyes meeting over the twins' heads Belle and Killian held a silent conversation. After a few seconds he looked down at this children. "No one's family is like Henry's. No, Kili is not part of our family or a lost older brother."

Colin was silent for a few moments, swinging his mom's hand and thinking. "But his Mommy looks at you like you were the Daddy. And when she saw who Mommy was," he stopped, not sure how to interpret what he had sensed. "She was surprised and, and hurt, I think." He looked up at his parents. "I don't understand."

"I would like an older brother," Catie commented. "Even if he is not as old or as good as Henry, I wouldn't mind."

Once again Killian met Belle's eyes, at a loss. He had barely come to terms with Emma being in town and having a son she had gotten pregnant with right after running away. He had not even started coming to terms with the implications of her son having similar coloring to his and his name. Luckily they had reached the Jolly Roger and he crouched down by the gangplank. Belle took the drinks so he could place his hand and hook on his children's shoulders. "Kili's mom and I were dating before she suddenly left town. I am not sure why she named Kili for me. I am not his father."

Catie shook her head, exasperated at adult stupidity. "She wants you to be the Daddy of course." Pulling away she looked at her brother. "Race you."

As the children raced up the gangplank and to the helm Killian slowly stood, absently taking the drinks back from Belle. Colin's questions and Catie's observations were forcing him to face Emma's return and just what Kili meant.

Belle squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, then dropped her hand to hold his. "We can talk once the children are in bed."

He smiled, once again thankful for her constant and comforting presence in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after a delightful on deck picnic and a couple of hours playing with their children in the sea air, an evening tide to set sail and putting the children to bed in their cabins Belle found Killian on deck, staring out at the ocean. He had anchored them far enough out that the lights of Storybrooke were just pinpricks in the distance. He did not react to her presence until she slipped her arm around his waist and laid her hand over his. "How are you doing?" She did not bother to ask if he was okay, with Emma's presence in town he was not going to be fine, not until they dealt with the repercussions of Emma's presence back in their lives.

"I've been better," he admitted.

Belle let the silence drag out, knowing that when Killian was ready to he would talk. One of the things she loved most about their relationship was the complete trust they shared. They knew they could rely on the other not to judge and simply be a sounding board. Sometimes she thought it was because she had seen Killian at his worst and seen how hard he had worked to find his way back to the light and to stay there. And he knew how easy it was to slip away from the light and understand her wanting more and sometimes making bad decisions in her desire to be a hero. It had also helped that they had not been interested in each other romantically-there was no need to fear the other in that way. They had both been caught up in their recent relationships and could share hurts, doubts and recriminations. She remained leaning by his side, allowing him the physical comfort of her presence.

"I'm not sure how I feel. I spent so long chasing her, then we were together, then she was gone. Now she is back and I am unusually indecisive of what I want." He turned to face her, leaning his hip on the railing. She shifted as well to maintain eye contact and continue holding his hand. "I know we need to converse, I just am unsure of what we need to discuss."

His reversion to his initial speaking pattern spoke of his uncertainty. Over the years he had worked hard to learn and use modern language and speech patterns. "What about Kili?"

For a moment his eyes dropped away from her before lifting back up. "I think he is the most confusing thing. He was named for me, his coloring similar to mine, so she must have sought out someone similar to me in appearance." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them he was not even attempting to hide the pain from her. "Emma gave a complete stranger, someone who then abandoned her, a child. A chance at a family. Something I desperately wanted and dreamed of with her, even if we had not yet achieved that level of intimacy with each other." He smiled weakly at her. "I was here, waiting for her, missing her." He smiled weakly. "It is painful"

Belle stepped into his arms. With them actions often spoke louder than words. She knew he was not talking about regretting their children or the life they had built. They both loved their current life but also had their share of regrets and might-have-beens. "We should get some sleep. The kids are going to want to help you dock the Jolly in the morning."

With a real, but slightly melancholy, smile he kissed the top of her head and slipped an arm around her waist to walk with her below decks.


	4. Chapter Three-Saturday

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time and am only borrowing the characters

Chapter Three-Saturday

David woke Emma and Kili on their second morning in Storybrooke at seven. "If Kili wants to go on the Jolly today," he explained when she glared at him. "We need to get going. She departs at 8 sharp."

Stifling a yawn Emma rose. She had not slept well the night before. Thoughts of Killian and Belle and Killian and magic had not left her alone. When she did manage to turn her thoughts from the pirate she found herself thinking of Henry. While yesterday's talk had gone well, it hurt to see how much her firstborn son did not trust her. And the fact that she was responsible for that distrust and pain caused an ache in her heart that she feared she would have to live with forever. She could do her best to make up for it, but a speck of that distrust, of waiting for the other shoe to drop, would always be with him. At least when it came to her. It was those instincts that had caused her to flee. Luckily Henry had had a loving family and community to help him so his distrust was specifically for her rather than the world in general. In some ways she envied him that support system. Sometimes, often times, she wished she had grown up with any of that kind of support. At least Henry would not run from everyone and expect everyone to leave him.

When she woke him up Kili jumped out of bed and got dressed faster than she had ever seen. He practically flew down the stairs to join Neal and Leo, who were already jumping around wildly.

"Boys do not wake your mother," David reminded them in a low voice, opening the door and ushering them all out. "Saturday is pretty much a Mom sleep in or relax day. Most of the time father's bring the kids. If you and Kili stay I would not mind taking him."

Emma's heart clenched at the uncertainty in her father's voice. Almost as painful was the fact that she could not reassure him since she did not yet know if she was going to stay. "Why the fathers?" she asked instead, choosing a neutral topic.

After thinking for a few minutes as they walked toward the docks David shook his head. "I am not sure. It did begin about a year ago. Killian has always taken Henry out, then they added Roland and Neal. Of course Colin and Catie spend as much time on the Jolly as they can, Kerry and Mark of course accompanying them. I know at some point Leroy, Phillip and some of the other fathers asked if their kids could be included." He paused in thought again. "It just kind of evolved from there. Killian considers it too dangerous to have too many unsupervised kids so, after some discussion, it was decided for every four kids there would be one supervising adult. From there it just kind of became a father/child outing. Mothers are not unwelcome," he hurried to reassure her. "But they usually come one time and that is enough. There is always plenty of supervision, sometimes too much," he laughed. "The dwarves, Archie, Geppeto all like to go. There is an unofficial rotation and there is always someone to call if more adults are needed."

"I would think there would be problems keeping the kids all on the ship. The rails are not exactly childproof."

David shot her a quick glance then looked away. "Killian places a magical barrier around the railings. I have seen kids try to get through them to jump in the water or push someone overboard as a joke. I have never seen it succeed. Then the misbehaving kids are banned from the voyage for the next four to six weeks. That prevents it from happening again. None of the children want to miss the weekend sails. Most fathers don't want to miss their turn to chaperone either." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "This is not the time to try to talk to Killian, even if you do decide to go with."

Releasing the half held idea Emma nodded. She did not want to make waves but she desperately wanted to talk to Killian. To find out about Belle, his magic, his kids, how he truly had been in the years since she left. "I will behave," she promised.

When they reached the dock there were about twenty kids and an equal number of adults milling around. The kids varied in age from about three to twelve. Henry was already on board, she noted with surprise. "Henry comes most weeks. He is the first mate." David seemed to have sensed her question.

"I was surprised by how close they seem to be."

David hesitated a moment, eyes on the ship. "When you left they, perhaps, hurt the most and turned to each other."

"I bet Regina loved that," she commented without thinking.

Her father shot her a silencing look. "Initially she might not have been thrilled but one thing is always at the top of Regina's mind. What is best for Henry. And Killian was what was best for Henry."

She was almost afraid to ask her next question, her eyes focusing on Killian who had just come into view from below deck. He appeared to be in jeans and a long sleeve navy shirt, slightly disappointing her. She had been hoping to see his pirate garb. "What about you and Mary Margaret?"

Sheepishly David smiled. "We were not at our best when you left. Unfortunately Mary Margaret lashed out. To some extent Killian let it roll off his back as usual and just stayed away. That is hard to do in a town the size of Storybrooke. After a couple of days he snapped back that he was not her punching bag. He may have allowed the woman he loved to do that, but not her mother." He closed his eyes in pain. "What was hardest to see was the pain he was in, not anger. I did not support Mary Margaret's words, but I did not stop her either. It took a lot of time to reclaim our friendship, he and Mary Margaret still exchange courtesies only." He was silent again. "That was when I first noticed how much a part of the town he was. When he left Granny's that day Belle went after him. Red and the dwarves blocked us from following him. Regina flat out told Mary Margaret to leave him alone and deal with her own responsibility for your departure."

"I'm glad he was not alone." Her eyes remained on the only person who had never abandoned her by choice, until she told him not to follow her when she left Storybrooke and meant it. Even that was her leaving him. He bowed the kids aboard and they raced up the gangplank. The first child stopped just at the top to ask him something (permission to board?) and when Killian extended a hand in invitation they all ran aboard.

"Do you want to go to breakfast with your dad?"

Emma dragged her eyes away from Killian, who was on one knee answering a question from Kili while Colin bounced on his heels next to them. The ache in her heart grew as she saw the three dark heads together. "You are not going?"

"Not my week," was his rueful reply. "This week is the dwarves. I was last week. Next week will be the Merry Men, than back to me again." His eyes scanned the ship with a smile. "So many of us want to go that Killian had to split it up. He is the only one who is there every week, and Henry whenever he wants, which is most weeks."

With one last look at Killian at the helm, dwarves and children milling around the deck she slid her arm through her fathers. So far they had not had any alone time together. And she wanted some of that time. She was looking forward to it. David had always been the easiest for her to be around. Maybe because he was just there with his love. He didn't demand or push her. He just accepted her as who she was. In that way he was like Killian, except Killian had gotten past her walls and was in her heart. That gave him the ability to destroy her. Deep down though she knew he wouldn't and that scared her even more. With David she did not worry about him leaving or the ability to hurt her. He was just her father. Without letting herself think about it she shifted so her arm was around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Immediately his arm moved around her shoulders. "I've missed you, Dad," she whispered.

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I've missed you too. It is nice to have you here."

As they entered the diner Emma realized he had not said anything about her being home. He knew, like Killian and Henry that she was not yet decided whether or not she would stay. Wanting to get away from the melancholy feelings she asked. "So Leo? I thought you did not like the name."

As he would have in the past David accepted her change of topic. "It was not so much I did not like the name as I did not want to saddle my child with the name. It was actually Henry's compromise. Mary Margaret and I argued about the name for months. Everyone was tired of it by the time the due date approached. Problem was none of the names we talked about really appealed to either of us. Snow had her heart set on Leo for a boy and I wanted Ruth for a girl, but neither of us liked the other's choice." He smiled, glancing back toward the docks. "Henry actually said we should go with Leo for a boy or Ruth for a girl. We could always call the child by their middle name but still have the name. Or pick another first name and call them by their middle names of Ruth or Leo." He paused his eyes soft in memory. "We still had not decided on the compromise when Snow gave birth, but I saw her holding our little boy, tears in her eyes as she thought about you and Neal and how she had not ever got to just bask in holding her newborn right after birth." He smiled, a soft, loving smile and dropped a kiss on Leo's head. "I knew I couldn't deny her. It meant so much to her to name our baby after her father and I had no names that truly called to me for him. So, Robert Leopold-Leo for short." He shrugged. "The name has grown on me."

"I would have liked to have been here," she could not help but comment-then almost bit her lip as she saw the wince of pain in her father's eyes.

"You would have been welcome," was his reply.

Emma was waiting with all the other parents when the Jolly Roger docked late that afternoon. Her eyes were drawn to Killian confidently and easily steering his ship home. Part of her mind noticed Grumpy and Happy were the first dwarves down the gangplank and they were handing kids off to their parents. At the top of the ramp Bashful and Doc were sending them down. "Killian insists the kids are handed to their parents," David told her.

Nodding Emma allowed her eyes to scan the deck. Kili was talking animatedly with Colin. Whatever they were saying Kili was fully enraptured with the conversation. Once all the children except Colin, Catie, Neal, Leo, and Kili were off the ship she boarded with David beside her, catching the tail end of the dwarves goodbye and invitation to drinks. "Did you have fun?" she asked Kili, who rushed over to hug her.

He nodded happily, turning quickly back to Colin and their conversation.

Emma looked up at Killian, who had joined them. "Thank you for allowing him to come."

Killian only nodded, eyes on the children.

David looked back and forth between the two of them and shook his head in resignation. "I will take the kids and meet you guys at Granny's."

Looking over at him Killian nodded reluctantly. "Belle is doing inventory if you finish early." His gaze shot to the twins already halfway down the gangplank, Kili in tow. "Hands if you do not want to add more days."

Both children visibly slumped but dutifully waited for David then Colin took his hand while Catie took her brother's. David was holding Leo in his other arm. Neal and Kili walked ahead of them. Emma tried hard not to acknowledge how right this felt.

"That is cruel and unusual punishment to send Dave off with five relatively hyper-active under eight year olds with no back-up."

Emma couldn't help but jump at the softly accented voice by her ear. They had not been so close since he had found her. "I'm sure Mary Margaret will supply all the support he needs." She turned to face him and put some more distance between them.

Killian took a respectful step back, leaning against the railing. "What do you want to talk about?"

Now that they were face to face Emma found herself unsure what to say. Her carefully prepared speech had gone out of her head completely. All she had were a bunch of questions that were really none of her business. "You and Belle," she finally blurted.

His relaxed pose did not shift but Emma was aware of him silently and invisibly tensing. Their connection was still there and Emma honestly did not know if that was a good or bad thing. She and Killian had never been simple but they had always been easy together. "Belle and I," he agreed a question in his voice.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "You are together."

Killian walked to the other side of the ship to lean against that rail. Not away from her, Emma realized after a moment, but to be able to look out at the sea and horizon. "Belle and I are many things, most we have not defined. We just are."

Unsure if her presence would be welcome Emma moved to lean beside him. The endless rolling waves of the sea was calming. "I envy that," she spoke softly and surprisingly truthfully. But then it was silly of her to try to lie to Killian or tell half-truths. The man beside her was the only one who always seemed to see through her and would call her on things.

"We had that and more," was his reply. "Why are you here?"

She was silent for a few moments, thinking. "I really am not sure. I have missed you, the town, my family. It has been so lonely."

He glanced at her a moment before looking back out to sea, his expression was closed off and his body was tense. "You knew where I-we were. You had our phone numbers."

"I was running," she admitted painfully. "Even when I knew it was wrong and all I was doing was hurting myself and the others I loved I could not stop. I wanted to be home with you, Henry, my family, but I couldn't make myself come back and face the pain I know I caused. It was easier to convince myself you were all better off without me."

"It hurt, when you left," Killian replied, painfully. "My world felt like it had been shattered, Henry was a mess, your parents were not much better." He turned his head to catch her eyes, his too blue eyes shimmering with remembered heartache. "But you can't live in that state forever. I did that once and became a man I did not like, driven by hate and revenge. I had vowed never to become that man again. I could not allow the Darkness back in."

Reaching out Emma laid a hand on his arm. "I am glad you did. You have always been stronger than you believe yourself to be."

"Was Kili a result of running?"

At the gently asked question Emma pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself. She loved her son and would not trade his presence in her life, but he came from a time when she was in a Dark place. "I was lonely," she finally admitted. "Kyle physically had a resemblance to you. Being honest that is what pulled me to him. He was lighthearted, looking for nothing serious, and that fit my mood perfectly." Her eyes stopped seeing the sea, looking into the past. "There were times I cried when we parted. He could not be what I truly wanted or needed. It was simple, but once I had simple I knew it was not what I needed. I needed you, your understanding of me, your love. The way you could see through me and called me on it. And I had thrown it, us, away." She pulled her arms tight around herself. "When I found out I was pregnant he left. That was not what he had signed up for."

Warm arms pulled her into a familiar embrace. "He was a fool."

Losing herself in the arms of the only man who had never let her down, who she trusted completely, Emma allowed herself to be weak. "I felt so alone and did not know how to go home again. My life was a mess and I did it to myself." Taking a shuddering breath she slowly went on. "I could not give the baby up. I was able to support both myself and the child. I slowly built a new life for myself, but it always felt so empty." She looked up at him, not pulling away from the safety and securiety of his arms. "When Kili was born I was so full of what might have been and regrets that I never really considered any other name for him. Especially once he looked at me with your blue eyes."

"He is a boy to be proud of."

Slowly pulling herself together Emma made herself step out of his arms. "Thank you. It has been a long time since I have just let myself feel. Kili has been the best thing in my life for all those lonely years but he has also been a painful reminder of what I had run from.

Respecting her need to stand alone Killian took a step back. "We can't change the past, just do our best to accept it and move on."

Aware that he would not reject her and would always provide whatever support she needed Emma stepped back into Killian's space (a role reversal she was all too aware of), staring out at the sea. "I never have learned how to let go of the past. When we were together was the closest, but then I allowed old fears and habits to dominate me. I am sorry."

She could almost see his half smile as he wrapped his arms around her. There was concern and care in the embrace, but not the complete devotion and love she had once felt. "Sometimes you just need to accept and move on. It may be the hardest thing you ever do but it is the only way to move on with your life and find a place of contentment."

"What about happiness."

Emma felt him shrug. "Happiness is fleeting," he finally commented. "It comes and goes. I stopped looking for 'Happily Ever After'. What I have found is contentment. There are still happy, and sad, times but overall I am content with where I am in my life."

"No more chasing dreams?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "I have all I need," was his reply. "There is nothing else I really need or want."

Closing her eyes, Emma could not help but lean into Killian's warmth. "I want to find that, but ruined my chance out of fear."

His arms tightened around her but he was a long moment in answering. "I do not think you ever run out of chances, you just need to be open to them. And when you have been hurt that is the hardest thing to do."

"Like you and Belle."

"That is perhaps why we have been content to just be and coast."

Not wanting to leave Killian's embrace but knowing it was no longer her place Emma stepped away, turning to lean on the rail and meet his eyes. "Can you tell me about Henry? There is a distance between us that I am not sure how to breech. I noticed he had you at the diner last time when we talked."

He stepped back to lean against the rail as well. His hand coming up to rub behind his ear for a moment. "That is between you and Henry."

"I just don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. I know he asked you to bring me here but I am not sure why."

For a moment Killian was silent, apparently deciding how much he could tell her. "He never stopped loving you and hoping you would come back. I don't think he ever truly understood why you left. Intellectually he understands your fears overwhelmed you but emotionally he cannot really comprehend." He smiled in amused remembrance. "That can make holidays and Family get-togethers interesting."

Emma looked away, at the reflection of the setting sun on the water. "And I wasn't there and cut off all contact."

Not bothering to sugarcoat the truth Killian nodded. "He wants his whole family at his graduation and coming of age celebration. I don't think he was quite prepared for the mixed emotions your return has caused. Emotions he cannot intellectualize."

"Like with Regina and the first curse?"

Killian nodded. "She was the Evil Queen, the majority of her actions fit in that context. But she changed out of love for him. And she never left, she always fought for him even when he was unable to understand."

Her body slumping Emma nodded. "And I left him, again."

After a moment Killian laced his hand with hers. "He understands you gave him up as a baby to give him his best chance. He has never completely reconciled your later departure. You were the Savior, you had a good life with your parents, your friends, him."

"A man I loved, who loved me."

"Aye," he replied softly. "He wants to understand, but it is going to take time."

"You two are close." It was a statement, not a question.

The pirate nodded. "For a boy who grew up with only his adopted mother, feeling alienated since he was the only one ageing he latched onto his family once he found them. He did not want to lose any of them."

Her eyes searched his for a few moments. "You filled the role of Dad." Her head tilted as the truth hit her. "You still do. Neal was in his life for such a short time."

Slowly he nodded. "It was not something I intended," he quickly defended.

"No," she hurried to reassure him. "I am glad Henry had that and it was you. You don't leave." She hesitated but forced herself to go on, remembering how David had responded to the same comment but she wanted to understand. "I am surprised Regina allowed it."

Killian half smiled. "Henry and I related to each other in a way we could not with anyone else. And neither of us had anyone else we could talk to who could truly understand. We were already close, this just allowed that bond to grow. Robin has always been content to fill the role of stepfather."

Full dark had fallen by then. "Can we talk again?"

Without hesitation Killian nodded. "I would like that." He glanced at his phone, which he had pulled out of his pocket. "David is back at the loft with the kids."

As Killian turned to lead her off the Jolly Emma touched his arm. "Thank you. I feel more at ease than I have in a long time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle waited anxiously for Killian to get home. She knew as soon as David called to let her know he had the twins at Granny's that Emma had cornered Killian to talk. She was not sure how she felt about Killian's prior love being in town. While it was great for Henry to have a chance to come to terms with his birth mother, it was going to be painful for both him and Killian to be faced with the pain Emma's departure had caused. It was all too easy for her to recall how shattered Killian had been when Emma had run away. Despite that pain he had been the one to defend her, stating that it had been her choice. She did not want to see him hurt like that again. And deep down, she reluctantly acknowledged, she did not want things to change. Maybe it was time for them to talk about what they were to each other. For years now they had both been content to just be together without actually defining what they were or what they felt.

"Daddy!" Colin flew past her as soon as the door opened, all but flinging himself into his father's arms. Killian caught him and spun him around, tossing him in the air before doing the same for Catie.

Belle couldn't help but smile as they pulled him to the couch, Colin holding tight to his hook. She could remember the time leading up the twins' birth and right after they were born being worried about the hook and knowing Killian had worried more. It had been Henry that had reminded them that he used the hook as easily as other people used a hand. He just had to be careful. And surprisingly it had been just that easy. Catie handed him the hobbit and climbed into his lap while Colin snuggled into his side. "Two chapters," he announced. "Then bedtime. Henry's graduation is tomorrow."

"Yay!" bother hollered, then settled down to listen to their father read.

Once Killian went to tuck the children in bed, on Saturday Killian told pirate bedtime stories, she settled on the couch to wait for Killian. She could not recall when exactly they had fallen into this habit. When one or the other of them had something they needed to come to terms with or vent they would sit on the couch together. If it was her Killian would sit kitty corner against the couch arm with his legs stretched out on the coffee table so she could cuddle into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. When it was him she would sit in the corner and he would lay with his head in her lap, her fingers carding through his hair. Somehow the closeness made it easier for them to talk. She did not remember when she had discovered how good physical comfort felt. She recalled when she and Killian and just started becoming friends, after she had saved his heart and banished Rumple, more than once she had sensed that he wanted to hold her, to offer her the comfort of his embrace while she struggled with herself and her love for Rumple. When Rumple had again been banished she had felt herself collapsing. It had just become too much. His arms had caught her and he had been there for her ever since. With Emma's recent departure he had needed the comfort as much as she had. Without a word he joined her on the couch, wearily laying his head in her lap and turning on his side, laying his hand on her leg. Without thinking she laid her hand over his and started running the fingers of her other hand through his soft hair. "Do you want to talk?" Sometimes they just sat in silence, taking quiet comfort in each other.

He rolled onto his back, meeting her eyes. "It went surprisingly well." He was silent again, gathering his thoughts, his eyes closing in appreciation of her gentle caresses. "It was calm, quiet. I do not know what I was expecting, but it was not that." Again he was quiet. "We talked about Henry, Kili, You and I, a little about what her leaving did to those of us left."

Not allowing her fingers to stop their gentle movements Belle closed her eyes at the thought of how painful that conversation must have been for Killian, for both of them, but it was Killian she was concerned about. "Did it help?"

"Her more than me. It was more a confirmation of what I had already guessed. It hurts, having her here, having her near, but I am not feeling the soul destroying pain I felt when she left. Nor a joyous reaction that she is back."

Belle thought about that for a moment. "But she is not gone, she is back."

He half-smiled, but it was a painful, self-deprecating smile. "But not by choice. I found her at Henry's request. And, yes, she did come back but she has in no way decided if she is going to stay." He rolled back onto his side, pulling his legs up and cuddling into her. "Too much emotion after a day of sailing with the kiddie and dwarf brigade."

Following his change in conversation she smiled, gently kneading his neck with her now free hand. "The dwarves were as wound up as the children?"

"I sometimes wonder which group is younger. Although most of the fathers are not much different."

"You love every minute of it," she reminded him, nudging him into a sitting position. "Come on, time to get some sleep. You promised Henry you would be early tomorrow and we will be lucky if Colin and Catie are not up with the sun."

Wearily he pushed himself to his feet, eyes still closed he stretched. "Usually I am to." He extended a hand to help her up.

Allowing him to pull her up, she loved the unthinking gentlemanly behavior he always exhibited, out of long habit Belle stepped into his easy embrace. "Not the day after a kiddie cruise and emotional ex-discussion."

His arms pulled her closer. "Join me tonight?"

Not surprised by the request she nodded.

Releasing her he took a step back. "I need a shower first. See you in a few."

She watched him walk up the stairs, enjoying the view, before following. Diverting to her own room she changed into pajamas. The shower was still running when she entered Killian's room. She bypassed the partially open bathroom door to slide the balcony's screen door open and step outside. Whenever the weather was nice Killian kept the door open, claiming the sound of the sea soothed him. It was why she had insisted he take the master when they found this house. And the only reason he had agreed was because her room was almost as large and had a private bathroom.

"What has you so pensive, love?" Warm arms slipped around her from behind.

"Just remembering." She leaned back into his familiar warmth, welcoming the support and care only he provided her with unreservedly. When Killian Jones cared about you he showed you in hundreds of little ways. "Let's get some sleep." She waited for him to get into bed, settling on his back, before joining him, snuggling into his side. His hand lightly, absently stroked her side as his arm held her close. As his breathing evened out into sleep she couldn't help remembering the first time they had slept together, not fallen asleep together on the couch while talking or watching a movie. It had been the night Killian had gotten his magic and Rumple had once more betrayed her and been sent over the Town Line. _When they had reached the apartment over the library they had collapsed together on the couch, clinging tightly to each other._ _He had been reeling from the new powers and she had been shattered by another betrayal that she should have seen coming._ _Somehow clinging to each other for comfort had turned to kissing and clinging to each other for other reasons._ _To this day she still did not know who had initiated things, but she did remember Killian pulling away._ _He had been breathing as heavily as she was as he lay atop her, neither sure when they had shifted position._ _His eyes had searched hers._ _She knew she should pull away, that neither of them were in any condition to make this kind of decision._ _But she did not care._ _She wanted this, she needed to be cared for and important._ _"_ _I do not want to stop," she whispered, arms holding him tighter to her._

 _His hand had come up to run down her cheek in a gentle caress._ _"_ _Then we are not going to rut on a couch like animals._ _You deserve to be loved and worshiped."_ _Standing he extended his hand, and when she took it led her to his room._ _And worship her he had._ _She could not remember ever feeling so cared for._ _It wasn't until later, wrapped in his arms as he spooned behind her, bare bodies comfortably entangled together that she realized why he had taken her to his room._ _That way she could leave if she wanted to retreat or run._ _And if she did regret this-them-then the unwelcome memories would not be in her room or her bed._ _She recalled how it had been her choice that she had known he would have stopped if she said the word, with no recriminations._ _If possible she moved even closer to him._ _"_ _I am not going to run._ _I wanted this too and will not regret it._ _I trust you, Killian."_

 _He had not answered her in words but a slight tenseness in his body faded as he simply pulled her closer, dropping a light kiss on her shoulder._

Seven weeks later she had discovered she was pregnant. She had not hesitated to tell Killian, knowing he would never abandon her or his child. They had started looking for a bigger place the next day, where a child could grow and play and Henry could have his own space. They remained the closest of friends, sometimes straying into more. It was not unusual for one or the other to ask to be held in the night. Demons and regrets were easier to face when shared. If sometimes that comfort was more physical it was just between them.

"You are thinking too hard," Killian whispered sleepily, turning on his side to pull her closer.

She turned as well so he could spoon her, allowing her body to fully relax in his embrace. Killian would not hide from her or deny her, and himself, the comfort and support they each gave each other. With that reassuring thought sleep finally claimed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Emma returned to her parent's house she gladly allowed her thoughts to be distracted by Kili's excited recounting of his day. There was a pang in her heart when he left her to go play with Neal. She knew it was selfish but she missed the days when she was Kili's whole world.

"They grow up fast," David commented, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder for a moment before walking around the couch to sit down beside her. "I sometimes wonder if it ever gets easier to let them go."

Emma stared down at her hands. "I don't know. I have never had to before." Closing her eyes she steeled herself to ask the next question. "Are you guys happy?"

"Happy?" David repeated, puzzled. "Happy as in how?"

Still not looking up Emma went on. "Killian said something tonight that surprised me. He said he was not looking or expecting a happily ever after. He was content with his life and that was enough for him." Her eyes went up to meet her father's. "Do you feel that way?"

For a time David was silent, thinking about her words. "Your mother is my Happily Ever After, even if the happiness does come and go. In the end while we are together my Happy Ending will remain. But that is not what you are really asking, is it? You want to know if I think his idea is real."

Biting her lower lip Emma nodded. "His way seems easier."

"I think everyone has to find their own ending and what is best for them. Killian has found a place where he is content, I can't blame him for being happy to stay there. He has a good life. I think everyone has to find their own place where they are happy. And that happy will not be the same for everyone."

"Do you think I will ever find mine?" After a moment she shook her head. "Never mind, I had better get Kili ready for bed. He had a big day." Not giving her father time to answer she left the room.


	5. Chapter Four-Graduation and After

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time and am just borrowing the characters

Chapter 4-Graduation and After

Emma sat anxiously in the high school auditorium. Henry's graduation started in a few minutes. She was seated at the end of the second row next to Kili with Mary Margaret. Charming was beside his wife with Leo on his lap and Neal next to him. Roland, Robin with little Kerry on his lap were next, followed by two open seats with Catie, Colin and Belle finishing out the row. She assumed Killian and Regina were with Henry since she noticed when she looked around that family groups had people missing.

"It is tradition for parental photographs to be taken before the ceremony before rejoining their families," Mary Margaret explained in a low voice. Emma swallowed hard. 'Parental pictures' how she wished she could be included in that. It was her own fault she was not and that bothered her more than she wanted to admit. She had no right to feel sorry for herself when she had chosen to leave. Henry had at least sought her out to witness this moment.

Kili tapping on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts. He had been busy talking with Colin and Catie. "Can I sit with Miss Belle, Colin and Catie?"

"Killian will be sitting there."

"Captain Killian," he corrected her. "Colin says his Daddy won't mind. He will just sit on Captain Killian's lap. Miss Belle said it was okay if you said yes."

"Miss Belle?" she repeated, glancing down at the librarian who nodded that it was okay. She gave Kili a nudge and he happily bounced back to sit between the dark haired twins, looking for all the world like a slightly older brother. "Captain Killian? Miss Belle?" she repeated again.

Charming laughed lightly. "Killian is a stickler for manners. It is disrespectful to call an adult by their given name. Last names are too formal for most of us so we settled for a title as acceptable. Mayor Regina, Deputy or Mr. Robin, Captain Killian, Ms. Red, Dr. Victor, etc." Sheepishly he shrugged. "It just caught on and most of the kids use them now."

"If they don't," Robin chimed in, and Emma noticed Kerry had moved over to share a seat with Colin, "the other kids correct them. It is 'Bad Form' not to respect your elders," his voice mimicked Killian's accent.

"There is nothing wrong with good manners," Killian's voice, slightly rougher than usual commented as he and Regina joined them. His hand rested lightly on the mayor's back. Her eyes appeared damp. They took the two vacant seats next to each other as the kids scrunched together, trying to fit four kids in two seats. Absently Killian reached out and pulled Kerry onto his lap, one arm holding her secure around the middle as she turned to sit sideways to face her friends.

David outright laughed. "It is not manners but some of the titles given after the Moppets got a hold of Henry's storybook."

"Moppets?" Emma repeated, feeling like she was doing that quite often.

With a nod of his head David signaled to the still talking children. "Add in Red and Victor's son and you have quite the creative crew."

"Moppets!" Colin, Catie and Kerry chorused gleefully.

Before anything else could be said the ceremony began. Pride and sorrow filled her as she saw how grown up Henry was in his cap and gown. She was hardly aware of the ceremony, focusing only on Henry. She could feel her eyes filling as he stepped onto the stage to receive his diploma. "Henry Mills Jones." At the name her eyes shot quickly to Regina and Killian. Robin had slipped an arm around Regina's shoulders while Belle had stretched her arm behind the kids to rest her hand on Killian's shoulder. Most surprising Regina and Killian were clasping hands, a wide surprised smile on the pirate's face. Quickly she turned back to the stage, not wanting to miss any of Henry getting his diploma. As he was walking off the stage, diploma clutched tightly in his hand, Henry glanced at his family, smiling happily. His smile widened and he gave a quick nod to Regina and Killian. Emma did not think she had ever regretted leaving more.

When the ceremony was over Henry came over to accept hugs and congratulations. Emma couldn't help noticing how short her hug was and the brief 'thanks' she got to her, "Congratulations, Kid, I'm proud of you."

It was few moments before she realized Killian and Regina were standing a little apart, allowing all of Henry's family to share in his triumph. It wasn't long though before the graduate pulled away and walked over to them. "Mom, Dad."

As one the three moved, embracing. Emma's eyes went to Robin, who had a hand on Roland's shoulder and was holding Kerry with a contented smile on his face and Belle, who was holding Colin and Catie's hands, tears in her eyes and a happy smile on her face. The trio was taking a step back when she turned back to them. "Why?" Killian asked, a hand still holding Henry's shoulder.

"In every way that matters you have been my Dad for years. You had no reason to be. You even made sure I had my own space in your house while Belle was pregnant with your true children."

"That has never mattered," Killian stated.

"That's why," Henry said. "You love me the same as Colin and Catie. You are there whenever I need you, even if I don't know I do." He glanced at Regina. "I talked to Mom first and she agreed."

Regina laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have more than earned it."

Killian hugged him again. "Thank you. You do know that Colin and Catie are going to be even more impossible about their now official big brother?"

That broke the solemnity and the rest of the family rejoined them, Colin and Catie indeed bragging about their big brother, the graduate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The graduation party, which it seemed most of the town was attending, was at Killian and Belle's house. It was by the sea with the Jolly anchored near, not that that was a surprise. The rest of the house, however, was. It was a nice sized house painted a soft green. There was a sprawling backyard that led to a sand beach. The yard itself was a child's dream. There were several good climbing trees, one with a treehouse 'I helped build it' David gleefully told her, a play set with slides, swings, tire swing, swinging bars, rings and a climbing wall 'We put together multiple sets' Henry proudly informed her, a trampoline, sandbox, and a second story deck that looked perfect for jumping from. There was also what appeared to be a good sized sledding hill at the back of the property.

"Killian and Belle have the preferred house to play at," Ruby commented to Emma, watching as her son raced to join the other kids playing what appeared to be a complex game of tag on the play set. Victor followed after to join Killian, Robin, David, Phillip, and who she guessed were some other fathers supervising. "It was how they got roped into hosting the annual high school graduation party. This year they at least have a graduate."

Emma surveyed the yard. There were picnic tables set up all around, tables brimming with food, coolers filled with drinks, several grilles set up and more people than she knew lived in Storybrooke wandering around. "That seems like a lot of work for one family."

Ruby laughed, "but it is not one family." She nodded to Grumpy who was currently manning one of the grilles. "The local restaurants and stores supply the food and drinks, we will take turns on cooking detail. Several of the guys came out earlier to help set up and others will help tear down tomorrow morning." She led Emma over to the drinks and pulled out a beer for both of them, nodding absently at Ashley, who was currently supervising the coolers to be sure the kids did not take from the wrong ones. "I am so glad Victor and I decided to stay here."

At that Emma's eyes shot to her. "People can come and go?"

Still watching the children Ruby nodded. "Killian has to lower the barrier, but people can leave and return. Few people have left and most of those have returned. It opens up a lot more possibilities to our young people. I believe Henry has been accepted to colleges in a few other states."

Slowly Emma sank down into a chair. She could have visited, she could have found a way to keep in touch. Everything began to swim. Suddenly familiar warm hands were holding hers. A touch she had missed for years. For a moment Emma clung to Killian then gave herself a shake. She was Emma Swan, she did not get overwhelmed or need help. "I'm fine."

"No," he stated implacably, but quietly, in a voice she doubted would carry beyond them. "You are not." He pulled her to her feet and unobtrusively led her inside and up a flight of stairs. She was pushed down in a chair and a minute later a cold rag placed on the back of her neck. "Take deep breaths," he commanded, setting his own breathing so she could follow. An unknown amount of time later the drowning sensation faded away completely. She looked up to find Killian sitting at the end of a king size bed, watching her. "Care to tell me what caused a full blown panic attack?"

To avoid his eyes Emma looked around the room she was in. The floors were hardwood with beige walls. There were bedside tables to either side of the bed, each with pictures and a book resting on it. The chair she was in was matched by another and a table to make a nice reading nook. There was a dresser and a couple of bookshelves stuffed with books, knick-knacks and pictures. Rising she walked to the bookshelves looking closer at the pictures. They included Robin, Regina and their family, David and his kids, the dwarves and others on the Jolly Roger. There was even a picture of the two of them at the loft. Moving to the bedside table there were pictures of Colin, Catie and Henry and a family photo that included him and Belle. "You've built a good life."

Killian rose to stand next to her, also looking at the pictures. "Life did not end when you left. I had to keep moving forward or the Darkness would overtake me again."

"You aren't Dark," she stated firmly, wondering if he was still fighting his self-doubts.

His answer was immediate and sure. "No, I am not. But I have a tendency to make bad decisions in that type of situation." He turned to face her. "Now tell me what that was all about."

Turning she walked back to the chair, sinking down on it. She couldn't speak, she was not even sure she could define her feelings to herself.

Killian sat down on the chair next to her. "Shall I tell you?"

Staring down at her hands Emma nodded. Killian had often known her better than she knew herself and he did not hesitate to call her on her hidden motives. It was one of the things she had always loved about him and that had equally scared her.

"You ran. You let your walls and your fears win. It was hard when you were away but easier not to think about what you left behind. Kili and your new life could be used to fill your thoughts and those empty places. Nights and holidays would be the worst, but they could be ignored in the light of day. Now you are back and you see how much you missed and it is painful. To make matters worse you find that people can come and go from town."

"I could have stayed in touch," she whispered.

"No," Killian replied, taking her hands and squeezing them. "You were running. If you had known about the town line you would have felt even worse about not being able to come back." He tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. "It does give you more options now. Even if you do not stay you do not have to lose contact with your family." He rose. "Take as much time as you need. Rejoin us when you are ready."

She turned to watch him leave. "Kil-"

He turned at the door. "No one will disturb you." He pulled the door closed as he left.

Once he was gone Emma slumped back in the chair. She was not one for introspection, she actually spent a lot of time trying to avoid it. Maybe it was time to stop running in all ways. The last time she had stopped had led to the happiest time in her life. While she could not go back she could find a way to go forward. In fact she had to if she did not want to lose Henry and her family. Laughter pulled her on to the balcony. Kili was on the swings with Colin, Killian pushing them both while talking with David, who was supervising the climbing wall. As she watched Colin jumped off the swing and Kili followed him laughing loudly as they raced to the treehouse. And she wanted Kili to know this, the love and safety of family.

Immediately her fears started to overwhelm her. She can't be home, she can't be a part of a family. It will hurt her too much. She can't hurt her family when she gets overwhelmed and flees again. Everyone, including the town, has done just fine without her. No one needs her. Her arms wrap tightly around herself as Kili jumped off the treehouse ladder and into his grandfather's arms. Kili deserved better than a lonely apartment with no family but his mother. Why should her wonderful little boy be punished because of her? But how could she abandon him? Even if it was to give him a better life.

"You have to figure out how to stop running sometime."

Emma whirled at the familiar-yet unfamiliar- voice to see her firstborn standing in the now open doorway. "Henry."

He strolled into the room, leaning against the railing to look down at the party. "Dad said to give you time, but that I would know when to come."

Closing her eyes she turned away from her son. Her child that she had given up and then run from. "He is a good man."

The smile Henry wore was audible in his voice. "The best." She could feel his eyes on her but refused to turn, unable to see the pain and hurt in his eyes when he looked at her. "One of the most important, and hardest, lessons he taught me was about choice. In the end we each have to make our own choices and take responsibility for them. Others may influence our choices, but in the end it is still our choice." He hesitated a moment, as though a new thought had occurred to him. "Maybe that's why Killian's transition from villain was easier. He took responsibility for what he did from the beginning. And was willing to admit his errors and correct his mistakes to the best of his ability." After a moment he shook the thought from his mind, not the time. "You decided to leave all those years ago and are now facing the consequences. What you need to think about is do you want to face them again if you choose to run again?" He turned back to the kids playing and adults talking and laughing below. "There is no longer a memory curse around the town line. Kili will remember this."

"Killian controls the barrier. He could make him forget, it would save him the pain of remembering his time here."

Henry took a couple of steps back, a look of horror on his face. "Dad would never steal a child's memory! To force him to live a lie." Pain filled his voice as he backed away. "Why don't you just leave Kili here when you run? At least he will have what is best for him put first. I never should have asked Dad to find you. Who knows, maybe Dad will erase your memories if you ask." He fled the room.

For the longest time Emma just stared at the door he had vanished through. Where had that come from? She would never want to steal Kili's memories of his family! She sank down onto the tile of the balcony. What had she turned into?

She was still sitting there when Regina stormed into the room. "What the hell are you thinking, Ms. Swan? This is a big day for Henry, did you have to try and ruin it?"

She lifted her tear filled gaze to meet the ire coming from the former Evil Queen. "I didn't mean to," she whispered.

Primly sitting on the padded beach chair Regina continued to glare at her. "Killian is with him and will straighten him out. You, however, need to straighten yourself out."

"I don't know how."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation Regina rose. "Choose. Make your decision and accept the consequences." Her eyes closed a moment. "Damn, now I sound like the Pirate Sheriff." With a quick shake of her head she looked back at Emma. "You made the wrong choice six years ago and are only now realizing how steep the consequences are. Try to make a better choice this time." She walked to the door. "Fifteen minutes then rejoin the party. This is Henry's day and he deserves it." Her tone brooked no argument as she left.

Emma just stared at the door, feeling completely lost, alone and confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later she found herself feeling much better. The sun was almost fully set and she was sitting on a deck chair next to her parents, Robin, Regina, Ruby, Victor, Belle, with Killian perched on the arm of her chair and Granny. Around them the other residents were in their own groups. The children had retreated inside to watch movies and play video games. The graduates had taken over the treehouse. She took another sip of her beer. While not drunk she was pleasantly relaxed and had lost track of the conversation as she enjoyed the easy companionship. Some people had started to leave but a great many were still present.

"Can we take the Jolly out?" Henry and a couple of the other graduates had approached the group.

Killian eyed the group. "Have you cleared it with your parents?" After a few moments some of the kids broke off to find their parents. "Midnight," he told them. His gaze turned to Henry. "You remember how to sail without the tides?"

With a wide grin he nodded.

"Have fun and remember the rules."

Robin turned to Killian. "How long?"

The former pirate smirked in reply, stretching his legs out. "Fifteen minutes." Belle shifted slightly so the chair did not topple.

David and Victor laughed while the ladies just shook their heads. "Fifteen minutes what?" Emma asked.

"Just wait." Regina leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. At Killian's look she shook her head at him. "Have fun."

The conversations started again but Emma noticed the guys kept glancing at their watches. "Time," they chorused together.

Killian's smile widened as he closed his eyes in concentration. A bottle appeared in David's lap and one in Victor's while a cooler appeared in front of Robin. A cooler Emma had noticed Ruby placing by her chair earlier disappeared. He opened his eyes, "well?"

David sniffed the unlabeled bottle in his lap. "Vodka."

Holding his bottle up Victor said, "tequila."

Robin was going through the cooler. "Beer, water and mixers." He glanced up at Killian. "Did you get it all?"

Killian had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he rested his arm on the back of the chair. "Left a rum bottle filled with water."

Ruby was shaking her head. "You think they would learn by now, especially if they think they found a bottle of rum."

"Why are you laughing about it? That could be dangerous!" Emma exclaimed.

"Henry knows better," Regina stated. "I bet he was counting on Killian removing any liquor."

Giving the still lounging Killian a conspiring look Ruby added, "They were probably guessing you would do that but figured they had to try."

With a quick squeeze of Killian's leg Belle rose. "I will let the other parents know."

Killian rose as well, before the chair could tip over with the change in balance. "I'm going to go check on the kids. " He raised his voice slightly, centuries as a ship's captain gave him a voice that could carry without shouting when he chose. "Anyone want to help?"

Several of the other parents rose, including everyone else in their group. The playroom was a loft style attic Emma thought looked like a child's dream play place. It was split into two areas. In the first there was a large screen TV with movie theatre style chairs, a popcorn machine and mini-refrigerator in the corner. On the other side was a TV with several gaming systems , a couple of shelves stuffed full of books and board games, a couple bins of toys and a giant wooden toy box with cushions on it under the window and a building corner filled with Legos and Lincoln logs. "Play place of choice," Ruby leaned closer to her to repeat.

"I wish the kids went to bed half as well at home," Mary Margaret sighed, looking around at the kids collapsed on the various surfaces. Roland and a couple of his friends were playing Mario Kart quietly in the corner.

Robin, Victor, David, Grumpy, and Phillip were hauling already blown up air mattresses up the stairs while Nova, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Ashley followed with blankets and Aurora, Billy and a few other parents brought pillows. "If your kids are going to stay go ahead and get them settled. Don't forget to sign the log that they are staying," Killian called out, lifting Colin into his arms.

Emma watched as various parents either carried their sleeping children downstairs or over to an air mattress. Killian, Victor, Robin and David carried their children down the stairs. "Is Kili staying?" Belle had joined them, dropping off more pillows.

"I don't want to impose."

The librarian directed her gaze around her at the various air mattresses filling up with sleeping children. Roughly twenty children were staying. "One more will not matter."

She was in the process of nodding when she noticed David carrying Kili out the door, Killian behind him with Catie. "Our kids bunk with Colin and Catie," Mary Margaret told her, leading her down the stairs. The room she entered was painted dark blue on the bottom and pale gray on the top, there was another wooden toy box with cushions to double as a window seat, bunk beds with underwater themed bedding, a shark lamp and more stuffed bookshelves. "Colin is enchanted with underwater creatures." Neal and Leo were on an air mattress, Kili and Mark (Ruby and Victor's son) were on the full size bottom bunk while Colin had the top bunk. After goodnights were said Killian flicked on a globe surrounded by a couple of dolphins as a night light before pulling the door almost all the way closed.

Robin, Regina and Belle exited the room next door. "We'll stay," Regina stated to David and Mary Margaret. "You stayed last year."

"We'll be back tomorrow to help with breakfast," Ruby commented. "We'll also take care of goodbyes."

Leroy joined them, an arm around Nova. "Granny is in the guest room downstairs. I will have the guys back around noon to help clean up."

Yawning Belle leaned against Killian tiredly, his arm going around her waist. "My room is ready," she told Robin and Regina.

Killian gave Belle a quick kiss on the cheek before nudging her toward his bedroom. "Go get into bed. I will just bring the coolers in and set the barrier around the house then I will be up."

At that Belle laughed. "You may come to bed but you will not go to sleep until the Jolly is docked and all the kids are home safe."

Killian grinned but said nothing as he went down the stairs.

As she followed David and Mary Margaret to their mini-van Emma wished she was able to stay. The home radiated love, family and togetherness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma found herself up just past dawn the next morning. She missed Kili. This was the first time he had ever slept apart from her. David and Mary Margaret were already up drinking coffee. "You could have slept in," David told her. "We were just going to help Killian and Belle with the morning exodus."

"I don't mind helping." She followed them up to the car. "I couldn't believe how kid-centric the house was."

"Henry started it. Shortly after they moved in while Belle was still pregnant he brought up always having wanted a treehouse. Once the treehouse was done Ruby had delivered and the Twins and Kerry were due shortly so they were talking about childcare. Granny liked the idea of watching them but needed a place to do so. Henry and Roland had a whole list of what they would have liked as little kids. Gradually, over the course of a couple of years you saw the result. That play set is a result of several of us getting together, Killian and Henry started but the number of sets used and people building it grew. Geppeto was a great help with the plans and supervising. Granny and Ashley watch the kids that are too young for school a couple of days a week. Over the summer it extends to kids under twelve and Mary Margaret and Frederick help out," David explained.

For a moment Emma was silent, closing her eyes in thought. "If I do go back to Chicago would Kili be able to visit, even if I can't, or at least not for as long?"

Mary Margaret turned to look at her. "Both of you will always be welcome. Have you decided to go back to Chicago?" she asked in a small voice.

Without opening her eyes Emma shook her head. "Not yet. But I do know whatever I decide I do not want to lose contact again." She didn't have to look to know both her parents were smiling.


	6. Chapter Five-Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.

Chapter 5-Birthday

The next week was spent just getting reacquainted with the town. Spending time with her parents and Henry. Her relationship with Henry was improving but she could tell there were parts of his life he was not ready to share with her. Kili had fallen in love with Storybrooke. During their daily breakfast at Granny's he waited impatiently for Killian to arrive with Colin and Catie, both still reluctantly holding their father's hands (she still was not sure what they had done to extend their punishment). As soon as they entered Kili ran over to them and they started talking a mile a minute. What they had to say after less than twenty-four hours apart was beyond her. This morning Killian gave her his usual nod while stifling a yawn. She knew from Henry that the protective barrier around the town was going off several times a day at random. Henry had explained at dinner the night before why Killian was so tired. 'Being linked to the barrier Dad is aware every time it goes off and even if he does not check it out he has to direct those that do. Robin is almost as exhausted trying to take the rest of the pressure off Dad.' Emma wished she was able to help but she was no longer sheriff or a deputy and she had not used her magic or even really felt it since she left.

"Long night?" she asked, taking the seat next to Killian. They had talked little since the discussion on the Jolly Roger over a week ago.

"Manners," he reminded Colin, who was blowing bubbles in his milk, before turning to her to answer. "Long day, long night, long whatever. When we catch whoever is ringing the bell and running I may just throw them in jail on general principles. Disturbing the peace," he muttered.

Emma couldn't help laughing. "I don't think preventing you, and Robin, from sleeping can be called disturbing the peace."

Stifling another yawn Killian did not bother to look up from where his head was leaning on his arm, propped on the counter. "It is when you add in the Merry Men, Dwarves, and anyone on town line rotation." He straightened, putting his hand over Colin's milk glass. "Any more bubbles and you will be holding a hand for another week." With a last warning look he turned back to Emma. "When I discovered I could control the barrier and people could come and go it was decided that the town line needed to be patrolled if I was going to let people come and go. Everyone takes a turn but those two groups carry the majority. Those patrols have nearly tripled due to our potential intruder and we have had to double the number of people on call." He stifled another yawn. "I hardly think I am the only unhappy one."

"I, for one, am completely annoyed," Robin stated, depositing Kerry next to Colin and taking a large drink of the coffee Granny handed him. "If I get pulled out of bed again I think Regina will sign an arrest on sight warrant with no questions asked."

"If Henry's birthday party is ruined she will sign a shoot on sight," Killian added. "What time do you want us to come over?"

After another sip of coffee Robin shook his head. "David and Mary Margaret said they would take care of the set-up. We are, and I quote 'to get some sleep before we fall flat on our faces'." He grinned. "Regina reiterated the command by threatening to use a sleep spell."

Killian's head had dropped back on to his arm. "If that bloody alarm doesn't stop going off I may ask for one."

Having just arrived with Mary Margaret David clapped him on the back. "It just went off a few hours ago so go get some sleep. The phones are transferred to me as an auxiliary deputy." He turned his gaze to Robin. "You, too. We'll take care of the kids."

Both men rose without a word of protest, dropped a kiss on their kids' heads and turned to leave. Emma thought they must both be truly exhausted to not even put up a token protest. "Colin and Catie are released from hand holding as long as they stay within five feet of their guardian adult and do not take a step into the street without permission."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Both twins charged their father, nearly knocking him over.

Killian crouched down to give them each a hug. "Be good. I love you both." He only waited long enough to see them climb back on their stools before quickly following the already departed Robin.

David laughed as he took Killian's stool. "I have not seen either one of them that anxious to take a nap since the kids were newborns."

A part of Emma wished she had been around to see that, maybe even share in it.

Mary Margaret pulled out a list. "Regina gave me a list of what needs to be done. Ruby is going to watch the kids so that frees us up to get to work. Hurry and finish your breakfast," she told the kids. "I want this to be Henry's best birthday."

In full agreement David and Emma dug into their pancakes as the kids all but inhaled their breakfasts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once at Regina's she was put to work folding napkins with Belle. Mary Margaret was putting tablecloths and centerpieces on while David was moving table and chairs with Victor. For a few minutes they folded in silence while Emma tried to find the words to open the conversation she had been wanting to have with the librarian. "I'm surprised they don't just use magic. It would be faster."

"Neither Regina or Killian like to use magic frivolously. Besides the personal touch is nice." Belle looked up from her folding. "You can ask me whatever you want to."

Emma looked down at her folding. "It still seems surreal that Killian has magic."

Belle smiled. "You could have knocked him over with a feather when he got it." Her eyes were curious when they met Emma's. "You have asked very little about the specifics behind the changes that have taken place. You have asked what changed, but nothing beyond that."

Keeping her focus on the napkins Emma did not answer. She was not sure herself why she had not asked more questions. No she knew why, she didn't want to face the changes which was why she had not been able to bring herself to ask more questions.

"Killian thinks you do not want to face the reasons because that will make them more real." Belle spoke without looking up.

Emma's gaze shot to her. "You and Killian talk about me?"

"Killian and I talk about everything," was her easy reply. "But for this I was asking him why you had not sought him out more. He said it was easier not to know than to face just how much you had missed. Or that was his guess. He said returning from Neverland taught him that."

She swallowed. "I am having enough trouble accepting all I have missed of Henry's life. I am not sure how much more knowledge of what I missed I can handle knowing." For a few minutes they folded in silence. "Can you tell me more about him?"

Pushing the napkins away from her Belle locked eyes with her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"No," she answered, surprising herself with her truthfulness. "But I think I need to understand those changes before I can move on to other things."

Belle nodded once. "Allowing Henry the chance to say goodbye at the town line was one of the main reasons he was able to move on as well as he did."

"Killian made me," Emma admitted guiltily. "He caught me at the line. He had contacted Regina to bring Henry before I could say anything." With a sad shrug she went on. "At that point I could not leave without saying anything."

Eyes filled with a knowing look Belle commented, "you could not hurt him like that to his face."

Emma nodded, trying and failing to push aside her remorse for that horrible day. "I almost lost my nerve and stayed. In the end I am glad he forced the goodbye."

"Mary Margaret has never quite forgiven Killian for not giving her the same chance to say goodbye."

That revelation startled Emma and explained what she had heard and seen about her mother's and Killian's lack of relationship. "They could not have gotten to the line before I fled. The only reason Henry did was because Regina poofed him."

All Belle could do was shrug. "Logic and love do not often go hand in hand. As you have probably already guessed Killian and Henry were there for each other." Her smile was sad. "Henry needed Killian's support and understanding of you, Killian needed to be there for Henry, to remind him of what embracing the Light had given him. We refused to let him isolate himself. For your parents it was more difficult, especially Mary Margaret."

Emma sank down in her chair. "We were not on the best of terms when I left."

Not sugar coating her words Belle nodded. "Since Killian saw you last it was easy to blame him for not stopping you."

"He wouldn't," Emma stated quietly. "He would never have taken away my choice. Henry may have been able to guilt me into staying but I doubt it would have lasted. All I wanted to do was escape what I had been, what I had done, the almost smothering concern of so many people that I did not deserve." She looked up. "What happened then?"

"You should talk to your parents about that," she recommended before answering her question. "What always happens in Storybrooke-the next villain showed up. Without really thinking about it Killian and Robin took the lead in stopping him, Regina supplying the magical muscle when necessary. David helped, but he had resigned from the sheriff's office almost as soon as you left and new elections had not yet been held."

"Killian had already pretty much been acting as a deputy," was Emma's reply.

Again Belle nodded. "That was the town's opinion as well. He was pretty much handed the job with Robin as deputy. Killian was nervous at first, but also surprised and a little awed that the townspeople trusted him in that position. You should hear them complain about the paperwork. Grace has been working part time as an office assistant and I know the guys are dreading her going away to college."

"It sounds so easy."

"It wasn't. You broke a lot of hearts when you left, but Henry and Killian were adamant that it was your choice and you had the right to make it. But the world did not end, the villains did not stop coming. Life had to go on. Your family leaned on each other and got through it, but there was a hole that was never filled, could never be filled." Belle fell silent for a minute. "If you leave again it will cause more pain, but again those who care for you will find a way through it. But I do not think they should have to." She pulled the napkins back to herself and started folding again, signaling the conversation was done.

Reluctantly Emma followed her lead, thinking over what she had just been told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The buzz caused by someone or something attempting to breach the barrier pulled Killian out of a sound sleep. Cursing under his breath, having two curious children who liked to repeat Daddy's words had taught him quickly to only curse under his breath or silently, he reluctantly rose and dressed. Still yawning he grabbed his jacket and slipped into his shoes. A quick glance at his watch showed that he still had a couple of hours before Henry's party. Sending a quick text to Robin he poofed himself to the town line and almost saw red. "Crocodile," he hissed.

"Pirate," was the hateful reply by Rumplestiltskin who was standing in middle of the road in a gray suit leaning on a cane.

Closing his eyes a moment to center himself Killian faced the former Dark One. "What do you want?" He held up a hand when he started to speak. "The truth, you have been nibbling around the barrier for more than a week and hiding when we come to investigate or are running our daily patrols."

Rumplestiltskin glared hatefully at him, but also knew that at the moment Hook held all the cards. "I want to spend part of my only grandson's eighteenth birthday with him."

Not at all surprised by the answer, he had actually been expecting it ever since he had realized who had been tripping the alarm, Killian pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Unfortunately it was now time to ruin a few more people's afternoon. At least they'd had Henry's graduation. As he stood there waiting for the others, determinedly not glaring at the Crocodile, he half wished he had taken his car. It would give him something to lean against and reinforce to Rumplestiltskin that he was not going to ruin this day for Henry or his family.

Gold was leaning on his cane. "He becomes an adult today."

"In this realm only," he stated, knowing that was not the complete truth. He took a step closer to the barrier, keeping his body relaxed as he strengthened the invisible field. "Try again." While he knew Rumplestiltskin was supposed to have no magic Killian had no intention of taking any chances.

The former Dark One just glared at him.

Killian was not impressed and simply raised an eyebrow. "I do not have all day."

If the look of hatred he received was any indication Killian would be dead if the Imp still had magic. "The savior," he grudgingly admitted. "I found her several years ago and have kept an eye on her ever since. I knew you would one day find her and drag her back."

Before he could reply Regina and Belle appeared in a swirl of purple smoke. "Rumple," Belle almost collapsed to the ground, only Killian's quick grab keeping her on her feet.

"Belle," the once Dark One breathed, eyes lovingly caressing his former wife. He spared a glare for the pirate that was still holding her. "You look wonderful."

The librarian straightened, standing on her own but not stepping away from Killian.

"What do you want?" Regina snapped, clearly not happy at seeing the unexpected visitor. "And are you responsible for Robin not getting any decent sleep?"

Killian answered before the Imp could, he was still staring at Belle like a starving man presented with the finest buffet. He did not like that look aimed at Belle. It was making him uneasy and he knew Belle was barely holding on to her composure. "Yes, he is responsible for the sheriff department and patrollers' chronic sleeplessness. He says he wants to see Henry on his coming of age birthday. Apparently he has been watching Emma."

"She will love that," Regina replied absently, stalking right up to the barrier to lock eyes with Rumplestiltskin. "Swear you are not here to cause trouble or enact any nefarious schemes."

Affronted Rumple pulled himself upright. "I need to do no such thing."

With a satisfied nod of her head Regina turned away from the town line. "Good. We will simply tell Henry you came but were unable to guarantee that you would not cause harm. He will understand."

Aware of what the former queen was doing Killian turned away to hide his smile. At the same time he sought Belle's eyes, giving her hand a quick squeeze in support. "We will warn Emma as well. I am sure that means of intelligence gathering will dry up."

It was only moments before Rumplestiltskin swore the requested oath.

Killian turned back around as he felt the barrier accept the oath. He silently breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked. While still not perfect the extra layer of protection he had spent more than three years figuring out how to weave into the barrier had worked. "It took."

Despite no longer having magic Rumplestiltskin had to have felt the oath taking effect. "What was that?" he demanded.

Regina smiled. "Just a little trick our sheriff came up with. The protection in the barrier will hold you to that oath. I will text Henry to see if you may come to his party." She walked a short ways away.

As Belle shifted slightly beside him Killian knew she wanted to hug and congratulate him. Other than Regina she was the only one who truly knew just how much work and effort had gone into creating that spell. But Rumplestiltskin's presence was inhibiting her. He hated to see his beautiful, strong Belle in this state of indecisiveness. His Belle? The possessive thought caught him by surprise but he pushed the revelation away for the moment. There were other, more pressing concerns. "The only power he has over you is what you give him," he stated in a low voice that would not carry outside of the barrier.

Before she could reply Regina returned. "Henry said ok."

Not surprised by his son's willingness to give all members of his family a chance Killian closed his eyes and focused on taking down the barrier. It was harder than usual because he really did not want to let the Imp in. "I will take Belle, can you take Rumple?"

The mayor was clearly not happy but nodded curtly. "We will go directly to the house," she said. "That will allow Henry to see him in private first. Get changed and join us." Before they could respond she and Rumplestiltskin were gone in another swirl of purple smoke.

As soon as they were gone Belle stepped into his waiting arms. Without letting go Killian focused on his magic and willed them home, on the couch, Belle in his lap still in his arms. He would give her whatever strength he could. Silently he held her, content to wait for her to speak or let him know she was ready to go. He had learned never to underestimate the importance of a simple embrace.

"I just wanted to have a good day for Henry. Now that things are somewhat easier with Emma I thought, hoped, it could be a fun, relaxing day."

For a few moments he was silent, unsure how to answer. "If you would like we can keep him away from you tonight." He put a finger to her lips before she could protest. "It would just be for Henry's party. I know he would never leave town without at least talking to you. And I believe you need to talk to him as well. The past can never truly be behind you until you face it, him. Seeing Emma again is proving that to me. And don't worry about it being an imposition. I am already planning on arranging it for Colin and Catie. After the sleep disruption and extra miles of walking he has caused there are several people who would get great enjoyment out of thwarting him. It will not ruin Henry's party. If he notices he will understand and agree."

After a few moments of thought she slowly nodded. "Only for tonight and it is not to interfere with Henry's party."

"Agreed."

Reluctantly Belle disentangled herself. "Go, get changed, I will get Henry's gifts together." He was halfway up the stairs when she spoke again. "Killian." She waited for him to turn around and look at her before going on. "I don't want to change how we act around each other."

"I won't," he promised. "While I will never like or trust the Crocodile I have moved past that state of my life. I have worked too hard to become the man I am to allow old hurts to take me back to the man I was. I do not intend to allow the Darkness back in."

"I never thought that. I just want us to still be ourselves." She smiled up at him. "Get going or we will be late and Regina wants you there to help greet the guests."

"Bloody Royal Protocol," she heard him mutter as he continued up the stairs. As she gathered the items they needed to take with them she reveled in the light-hearted banter that was so much a part of their life together. It was something she had never truly had before, or maybe never been in a position long enough to develop it. Time to think about that later, right now she needed to figure out where the twins had put their presents for Henry. Red and Victor were still watching them and would take them to the party with Mark and Kerry, who they were also watching.

It wasn't long before Killian came down the stairs, twirling the car keys in his hand. "I thought we would drive."

She could not help smiling at his thoughtfulness as she placed the last gift in the bag to take with them. "In case I need a quick escape?" While she did not intend to allow Rumple to spoil the night she knew she might need an escape, if only for a temporary breather. This was Henry's coming of age party and she did not intend to miss it or allow it to be ruined.

Wrapping his arms around her Killian pulled her close. "You will not ruin Henry's party. Just go and have fun. Leave Rumplestiltskin to the rest of us."

At her nod he led her to the door, his arm remaining on her shoulders while she leaned into his side, her head comfortably resting on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she stood looking around the mayor's backyard Emma thought this was the closest Storybrooke could come to a ball. A dance floor took up the center of the yard surrounded by tables. White lights twinkled softly from the trees. Regina or Killian must have erected some kind of protective field since the rain was not affecting the yard and there were no annoying insects. The clothing was a formal mixture of Enchanted Forest, Modern, and most a mixture of the two. When she had arrived with her parents Henry, Regina and Killian had greeted them. 'Abbreviated receiving line' Mary Margaret had muttered. Seeing Henry in his dark blue suit, complete with vest and tie was another painful reminder of how grown up he was and how much she had missed. She had hoped to sit with Henry at dinner but found his table was already full with Regna, Robin, Roland, Kerry, Killian, Belle, Catie, Colin, Grace, and Jefferson. And while there were no formal seating assignments everyone just seemed to find their place with relative ease. She was seated with David, Mary Margaret, Kili, Leo, Neal, Granny, Red, Victor and Mark. Rumplestiltskin had been corralled to a table with several of the dwarves and their families. His presence had surprised her and the fact that he had been spying on her and Kili even more so. That had yet to be addressed, but it would be. She had not trusted his sudden appearance but David had assured her it was being taken care of.

After dinner it was time for the dancing to begin. "The first few dances will be for family," Mary Margaret explained. "Then, after a few more songs, the kids will head to the playroom. While not as good as Hook and Belle's there is enough entertainment for the kids."

"Who watches them? I know there seemed to be an informal rotation at the graduation party."

David grinned. "The younger teenagers. They are thrilled with the excuse to escape. Most find keeping an eye on the younger children an acceptable price to pay."

Rolling her eyes at her husband Mary Margaret went on, "the adults will check on the kids but no one is required to supervise." Her eyes lit up with delight and turned to the dance floor. "It is starting."

Emma turned to the dance floor as well to see Henry leading Grace to the middle of the floor. When the music began she was impressed by how effortlessly Henry led Grace through the waltz. 'There is one rule, pick a partner who knows what he's doing' Killian's words from the long ago night at Midas' ball came back to her. "He is good," she commented, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Killian taught him," David informed her. "He has taught several of the kids."

"You are the prince," Snow commented.

"I will teach our children," David spoke in a tone that said this was not a new conversation.

"If the Pirate doesn't beat you to it."

"Let's just enjoy Henrys first dance of adulthood," he ended the conversation.

When the song ended to light applause Emma noticed Killian rising and extending a hand to Regina. Another song began and they joined Henry and Grace on the dance floor. Emma found her eyes watching them instead of Henry as they whirled effortlessly across the dance floor. They were as good as some of the professionals she had seen on TV.

Ruby leaned towards her. "They are the most sought after dance partners. It really is not fair."

About halfway through the dance Robin and Belle rose and moved to the dance floor. Without breaking the flow of the dance Killian and Regina changed partners. While the sight of Henry so grown up and dancing touched her Emma wished she could be a part of it. She could not miss the significance of Regina and Killian starting the dance together and then being joined by their respective partners. Parents dancing to start with then stepparents (or as close as possible in Belle's case) joining in. As she watched Charming and Snow joined them. Her parents still looked so in love after all this time. Her gaze drifted back to Killian and Belle. They were talking softly while smiling at each other. If she had stayed would it have been her with Killian to start while Regina and Robin also began together and Belle and Rumplestiltskin joined in with her parents?

"Killian is going to be so upset he missed this," Victor suddenly commented.

"I've got it," Ruby said with her phone out and focused and the dance floor.

Emma followed her gaze to see Colin leading Kerry onto the dance floor in a manner very close to how Killian had led Regina. While their dance steps were clumsier than the adults they quite clearly knew what they were doing.

"Storybrooke is going to need to watch out as he grows," Ruby stated. "Not even five and he is already a charmer. Killian is going to be so proud."

The next song opened the dance floor to all and she noticed Henry dancing with Regina while Killian partnered Grace and Robin and Belle paired off. Catie made a beeline for their table and Kili as Victor and Ruby rose to join the now crowded dance floor. Emma was content to sit back and watch as Catie complained about her brother and Kerry abandoning her. This fairytale stuff made her uncomfortable. Although deep inside a part of her really wanted to be a part of this. Another song had gone by when she was aware of Henry in front of her, hand extended. "Dance with me?"

"My pleasure."

Happier than she would have believed Emma allowed her son to lead her to the dance floor. "We did not meant to exclude you from the family dances," he apologized as he led her smoothly around the dance floor.

Emma forced herself to smile. "You did not. I did. It was my choice to run and not return."

For a few minutes they danced in silence. It was Henry that broke it. "The last week has shown me something. I want you to be a part of my life. If you return to Chicago I still would like to keep in touch. I do not want to lose my little brother or my birth mother."

"Henry-"

His look silenced her. "I do not expect an answer now. You have to make your own decision. No one can decide for you." He smiled. "Dad taught me that. Leaving me here when you left was the right choice-in my opinion- the hard choice. It left me with my family to support me. But your choice to flee has left you feeling alone. Look around. This is our family. You could be, should be, a part of this." The song was ending. "Think about it. I need to get back to Grace."

David intercepted her for a dance before she could retake her seat. As they danced she noticed the children drifting out, Roland and the other kids around his age clearly supervising the exodus. Colin and Kerry were still dancing. Most of the high school aged children seemed to have decided to stay. Many of them were dancing but universally they seemed unsure. As the night went on she realized Killian was subtlety assisting them with the Enchanted Forest dances but they were also adding some modern moves. As she moved around the yard socializing and occasionally dancing she realized there was another unscripted dance going on. Every time Rumplestiltskin tried to get near Belle he was neatly cut off or the Librarian was whirled onto the dance floor. Towards the end of the night she sensed a familiar presence behind her and turned to see Killian extending a hand to her. With only the slightest hesitation she accepted it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. They moved together as easily now as they did all those years ago. All she had to do was trust him. "I still trust you," she found herself saying. "No matter what I did or did not do you were always there for me. You still are."

"I am a man of my word." He was silent a moment. "You seem a lot more at ease."

Slowly she nodded, thinking about his words. "I am. Henry gave me some good advice today. You and Regina have done an excellent job of raising him."

"He is an easy kid to love." Gently he used his hook to brush her hair behind her ear. "You know we will always be here for you, no matter what you decide."

Touched by the familiar affectionate gesture she laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. It had been years since she had allowed anyone this close. "Thank you."

A/N: Thank you for reading and the reviews.


	7. Chapter Six-Resolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and am only borrowing the characters

Chapter 6-Returning Home-Resolutions

Belle woke cuddled into Killian's arms with a throbbing headache. They had only just managed to get home and collapse into bed when the party ended. No one should wake up to this intense pounding unless they had drank too much the night before. She moaned slightly.

Killian held her close for a moment before rising. "I'll get you some aspirin and water. What time are you meeting Rumplestiltskin?"

"1130," she answered, forcing herself to sit up and take the medicine Killian handed her. She carefully laid back down. "I think most of this headache is tension. I really do not want to do this."

Sitting down beside her Killian used his good hand to gently massage her temples. "This is long overdue. You two have never truly sat down and talked."

"I know, but that is easier said than done. I'm glad Henry's party went so well last night."

Killian smiled. "I think he had a good time. And as much tension as it caused I think he was happy to have Emma and Rumplestiltskin there. It gave him a chance at closure and a new beginning no matter what happens from here." Reluctantly he rose. "I will keep the kids with me today. Call me if you need anything."

She reached out to take his hand. "Right now I just need your support."

His smile was not as bright as usual. "I will always be here for whatever you need." He cocked his head slightly to the side, listening. "Colin is up. You have a couple of more hours to rest before you need to get up."

When she woke up next the sun had moved. A quick glance at the clock let her know she still had plenty of time before the meeting. Pushing herself up she noticed Catie sitting in one of the armchairs, quietly reading through one of her books. "What are you doing here Catie?"

The little girl looked up. "I want to go with you today. Colin is going with Daddy and I think meeting with Kili so Daddy will be talking with Ms. Emma. You are going to talk to the Gold man so I will go with you." She pointed to the Storybook opened in her lap.

While the book did not include any stories from the Land Without Magic, at least that book-the original storybook-now was not the time to be talking about the stories. Her children were much too perceptive for four year olds. But then she and Killian could both be very observant and encouraged that talent in their children, especially Killian. Reaching over the bedside table she checked messages on her phone. Killian had left her a text that he would pick up Catie and take her if she wanted, but both kids had been insistent on this arrangement. Also that Ruby would be available to watch her during her meeting. "Okay, but I need you to stay with Aunt Ruby while I talk with Rumplestiltskin."

Making a face, Catie reluctantly nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumplestiltskin was already at Granny's when she arrived. Without even thinking Belle sent Catie around to the back entrance after a quick text to Ruby. It bothered her that she felt the need to keep her daughter out of Rumple's vicinity. Or maybe not her daughter but Killian's daughter. She had to stop just outside the door to center herself. Her thoughts were divided about Rumple as they often had been since she found him attempting to crush Killian's heart in the clock tower. That was the one event that had really brought out her doubts about Rumple. She could still close her eyes and see Rumple standing there, all but laughing in triumph, Killian on one knee in front of him trying to quell his cries of agony as her husband squeezed the glowing read heart as Emma and Snow looked on in horror, frozen in place by her husband's magic. It was how red the heart was, with only a shading of black in the center that truly brought home the evil Rumplestiltskin was doing. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself back to the present. She and Killian had had several long talks about that episode for her to get beyond it and forgive herself for her willful blindness. She entered the diner.

Rumple jumped up to gesture her to be seated. She sat down on the bench opposite him, sitting in the center so he would need to remain seated across from her. "How have you been?"

The next few minutes were slightly uncomfortable. They had never been good at small talk. Finally Belle spoke, unable to think of a way to soften her question. "What do you want?"

Appearing surprised by the abrupt question Rumple replied after only a moment. "I want you. I want us to have a life together."

Not surprised by the answer Belle ducked her head. She had hoped that was not why he had returned. For a few minutes she just looked at him, thinking about being with Rumple again. She would have to give up her children. She could not trust Rumple to raise Killian Jones' children and she could not take Catie and Colin away from Killian, even if Rumple would accept them. And if she had more children with Rumple Catie and Colin would be treated as second hand citizens. She sighed. A part of her still loved Rumplestiltskin, he was her first love, and would like to try again but she could not imagine a life other than the one she and Killian had built with their children. "I am-"

She was cut off by Catie appearing next to her. "Mommy, can I have an ice cream sundae?"

Rumple was wearing a smile that was not quite sincere. "You have a lovely daughter." Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked closer. "You have the Pirate's child," he hissed.

Quickly Belle ushered her daughter back to the bed and breakfast portion. "Yes, you may, now stay with Ruby." Once she was gone Belle sat back down, her indecision fading.

"I had heard the rumors but did not believe them," Rumple went on when her attention returned to him. "But I did not credit they could be true. He tried to kill you!"

Belle refused to cower or deny her painful past with Killian. "He was different then. You knew we had struck up a friendship, you used it when you were looking for the Author."

"Friendship, not lovers," he quickly replied. "The Pirate had no more right to steal you than he did Milah."

The turn the conversation had taken had Belle seeing red. "I am not an object to be taken or stolen. What Killian and I are has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" he shot back. "You are my wife."

"Ex-wife," she hissed back, keeping her voice low and even. "You lied to me, you put power and revenge above me again and again and you used my friendship with Killian to deceive me." Not liking the anger she was feeling Belle forced herself to calm down. When she was calm she reached out and laid her hand over Rumple's clenched fist. "We loved each other Once Upon a Time, but I do not think that love has been True for a long time. You could not believe in it then and I do not believe in it now."

Rumple locked eyes with her, his hand now clinging to hers. "I never stopped loving you, wanting to return to you."

"But you did not, you did not even contact me." Slowly, sadly she shook her head. "You love a memory of me," she said. "Just as I will always love my memory of you. You were my first love and will always have a special place in my heart, but I am no longer in love with you." Only as she said it did Belle realize it was the complete truth. She had grown up in a Fairytale World with Happily Ever After and One True Love and a part of her had never released those deeply ingrained beliefs, despite the examples that surrounded her. "I am sorry, my place is no longer with you."

The former Dark One had been growing angrier and angrier as she spoke. "Your place is with the Pirate now?" he spit out.

Refusing to show any fear or back down Belle shook her head. She knew he was hurt and lashing out. With no magic and his oath in place she and her family were safe. "I do not know," she answered honestly, gently. "That is something we will have to figure out between us."

With a last glare he rose. "First he prevents me from talking to you at Henry's party, then he steals your love and forces his children on you. The Pirate is nothing but a black hearted menace."

Before Belle could argue with him he stormed off. Catie came running to her, hugging her tight. "I want Daddy."

Belle nodded a little shakily. "I want him too," she replied. Rumplestiltskin's anger had never been fully aimed at her before. She was thankful he no longer had the power of the Dark One. Even with the oath in place she and Catie would have been in danger. Now he had left with nothing more than a threat. "Did you finish your sundae?" she tried to turn to a more cheerful topic. At her daughter's nod she rose and extended her hand. "Let's go find Daddy and Colin."

They had just left the diner when she got a text from Killian asking if she was okay. She quickly replied that she and Catie were both fine and would see him at home shortly. With a quick thank you to Ruby she gathered her daughter up and headed home. It was past time she and Killian discussed what they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling the protective barrier ping as Rumplestiltskin was removed from Storybrooke Killian paused in his conversation with Emma to text Belle. He did not relax until he received her answering text.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked.

She was seated beside Killian as they watched Kili and Colin chase each other around the play set. "Yes." He forced his attention to focus back to Emma after sending a text to Robin to check the barrier. He was glad it was Robin's week to cover Sunday. "You said you wanted to talk."

Looking at Kili happily playing with Colin she nodded. She had gotten no sleep the night before. After leaving the party she had laid awake in bed all night, thinking. Thinking about Henry's words, Killian's words and all she had learned over the past week. She had thought about how happy Kili was and had tried to see herself staying in Storybrooke. Her thoughts had spun in dizzying circles. "I spent all night thinking," she began, unsure where to go with her thoughts. "I only wound up more confused than I was before." She hesitated. "One thing was clear to me, no matter what I do I do not want to lose Storybrooke or the people in it again. I do not know if I could live here, but even if we go back to Chicago I intend to maintain the relationships."

Killian nodded, not sure what Emma wanted from him. She was still an open book to him in many ways but he was no longer sure what she needed from him or if he would be able to give it to her. "How can I help?"

Biting her lower lip Emma turned to him. "I still love you, Killian." She held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. She had to get through this before she chickened out. She knew openly talking of feelings, her feelings in particular, was out of character for her. But she had to do it if she was to make the right decision for her and Kili. And she was safe with Killian, her heart had always been safe with him. If only she had been able to trust in it before. "I should not have left, but no amount of wishing can change the fact that I did. Now I need to know where we stand now."

For a few minutes Killian said nothing, thinking, eyes watching the children. Nervously he scratched behind his ear. "Part of me still loves you, but I couldn't live in the past. I had to keep myself moving forward."

Looking down at her tightly clasped hands Emma nodded. "You moved on and I stayed put, frozen in my fears."

"No," he turned, laying his hand over hers and squeezing. "You may not have been able to move on in a new relationship but you did raise Kili and you have returned and are facing your family. You did continue to grow."

A car door slamming let her know Belle was home. Catie came running into the backyard and jumped into her father's lap, burying her head in his chest as she clung to him. "Mommy went inside," she said. "The Gold man was mean."

Emma rose. "I should go."

Killian looked up at her, still holding Catie close. "You do not need to."

"Yes," she smiled sadly, "I do." Reaching over she squeezed his shoulder, reluctantly acknowledging this was a kind of goodbye. "Our time is in the past. Kili and I are going to stay for the summer. I do not know if it will be a permanent move yet, but we are a part of this town and I will not forget that again. You need to talk to Belle, decide what you truly are to each other." Calling Kili she walked around to the front of the house.

As soon as she was gone Killian called Colin to him and after another quick hug and a quiet question where Catie said she was okay now that she was home he directed them to the playroom. When he did not see Belle on the couch he continued on to his room. If they both needed to talk they used the cushioned sun bed on his balcony. That way they could lay facing each other while also holding each other. As soon as he slipped in beside her Belle curled into his arms. "The kids?" she asked.

"In the playroom."

Belle nodded. "Is he gone?"

"It felt like the spell booted him. I was not sure it was strong enough to do that. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Still holding him tight Belle shrugged. "He was Rumple." She sighed. "He realized you fathered Catie and Colin and was not happy. He claimed you stole me away." She huffed angrily. "He treated me as nothing more than a possession. Sometimes I wonder if he ever loved me."

Gently Killian rubbed her back. "You know the truth, we have talked about it. Much as I dislike the man the Crocodile did, probably still does, love you as much as he is able."

Pulling back slightly she met his eyes. "One thing did become clear as we talked, I am no longer in love with him. I don't think I have been for a while but I never really thought about it. When I tried to imagine a life with him I could no longer see it." Gently she ran a hand through his hair. She swallowed hard, catching and holding his eyes, working up the courage to say what she had just realized. "As I was talking to him I discovered something else. Something I probably should have realized a long time ago." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "I realized I could not imagine a life without you, Colin and Catie, a life other than the one we have built." Her eyes filled with tears she did not bother to brush away. "I realized I love you." Killian did not reply, his face going completely blank. Belle almost laughed, her tenseness ebbing away. Captain Hook was seldom caught completely off-guard. She knew she should be upset by his lack of reaction, but found none. Even if he did not return her love he cared for her and her confession would not change their relationship, or not much. "Killi-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Give me a moment to process." His eyes closed for a minute before they opened to look back up at her. Those beautiful blue eyes that could tell her so much. "I never wanted to define what we are. I was just happy being together. If we were not in love or truly together I would not lose you or this life we have built." His smile was self-depreciating. "You and the Twins were content so I was happy to just let things be. Finding Emma, talking to her forced me to look at all the things I have been taking for granted." He took her hand from his hair and gently kissed her fingers. "I do love you, Belle. I do not want anyone or anything other than the life we have."

Feeling lighter than she had in a while Belle pulled him into a deep kiss. This would change nothing between them, but it would also change everything. Killian's arms pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and entangling their legs.

"Mommy! Daddy! Colin is-" Catie stopped mid-yell as she came barreling onto the balcony. "Eww, yucky, it's the middle of the day!"

Pulling away Belle dropped her head to Killian's shoulder a moment before reluctantly disentangling herself. "I'll go take care of this."

Killian was on his feet before she could even sit up. He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. "Hold my place." Turning he grabbed Catie and tossed her lightly in the air, causing her to laugh. "Eww are we, yucky," he repeated, swinging his laughing daughter upside down.

"Roland says kissing is bed is a bedtime activity," she informed him in all seriousness as he righted her and carried her out of the room.

"Roland says-"Killian began before they walked out of hearing range.

Belle rolled to her back, staring out at the sea, smiling. Maybe this was not the Happily Ever After she had dreamed of as an impressionable young girl or a young woman in the throes of first love, but this life was more than enough for her. Life was not all about Happily Ever After but finding a place you were loved and a home where you belonged. This was all she needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving Killian Emma walked slowly back to her parent's house, Kili running ahead of her and then doubling back. It was nice not having to worry if her son ran in front of her. As they walked people they knew who were out for a Sunday stroll called out greetings. If she chose to leave she would miss this. Ruby's words about being glad she had stayed kept coming back to her. There were so many pluses to staying but there were also several things against staying as well.

Perhaps most important was Killian. Could she stay here and watch Killian begin a relationship with someone else? It already hurt to see him with Belle. But Kili was so happy here and seemed to have made fast friends with Colin, Catie and Mark. Could she really take him back to their lonely life in Chicago? Only now, after being in the presence of family and friends could she admit to herself how lonely their life had been. Here she had her family, her parents, her brothers, her oldest son. Even if Henry was going away to college he would be home for the holidays and summer. Here she could be a part of the town, a part of something. She had forgotten how good that felt.

Opening the door to her parent's house she watched Kili race to David to tell him about playing with Colin. Leo tripped over to her, holding out his favorite book for her to read to him. As she sat down on the couch and pulled him into her lap she wondered if she would even be able to make herself leave. Running had not been the answer. This was her home and she just had to accept it.

After the boys had gone to bed she sat with her mother at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. "You have seemed pensive all night," Mary Margaret commented, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I've been thinking," she acknowledged, taking a sip of her drink. "I talked to work earlier and Kili and I are going to stay for the summer." She held up a hand. "I do not know if we will stay longer, but I promise, I will not leave without saying goodbye. I also do not want to lose contact."

Smiling weakly, Mary Margaret nodded and Emma could see the effort it was taking her to stay seated not to spook her. "What about Killian?"

Not able to meet her mother's eyes Emma shook her head, staring into her hot chocolate. "He and Belle are going to try being together." Unable to keep the sorrow out of her voice and face she smiled weakly at her mother. "I do not think they even realized how much they really care about each other until Rumplestiltskin and I forced them to face things."

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry." Rising Mary Margaret came around the table to hug her.

Emma let her. For the first time really accepting the love and affection of her family. The long years away had taught her that a family's love was not something to be squandered. She accepted the quiet support. "It hurts, but I am okay." She forced herself to meet Mary Margaret's eyes. "Killian never left me. I have been at a standstill since I left all those years ago. Here, I have finally found the will and ability to begin moving forward."

A/N: This is the last chapter except for the epilogue. I hope the ending did not upset too many people. This story was originally conceived as a Captain Swan story but as I wrote it the story changed and Storybrooke and the characters led me in a different direction. I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and the reviews. I would love to hear any and all thoughts on the story.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue-13 years later.

She was attending another Storybrooke graduation, only this time she was with the graduates. Emma smiled as she saw Kili holding tightly to Catie's hand. The two of them had started going out in seventh grade and had been together ever since. Colin was rolling his eyes at them as he argued with Kerry about something. Mark was behind them laughing at their familiar antics. As the kids were called to line up with their parents her eyes were drawn to Killian and Belle, the former with his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. It had taken another three years and the birth of their second son, Liam, but Killian and Belle had wed (finally-per Henry) almost ten years ago. Robin and Regina were hugging Kerry proudly while Ruby and Victor were doing their best to allow Mark his teenage dignity. When they moved to the auditorium her parents were holding them seats along with Henry, his wife Grace and their two children.

As she watched the ceremony she could not help but look back at that summer of Henry's eighteenth year. She had stayed the summer but had not been ready to make the move a permanent one. Killian and Belle's growing relationship had been painful to watch. Even though they had been together for years being in the first stage of a relationship was different. They still had a first love bloom about them. Then there was the matter of a job. There was not really anything she was qualified or interested in doing in Storybrooke. She would not take Killian's job as Sheriff, even if she could be voted into the office, and the town did not need two deputies. Luckily no new villains had shown up over the summer. Explaining the fairytale lives of most of the residents had been interesting, but Colin, Catie, Kerry and Mark had taken care of Kili accepting it as truth and answered his question better than she could. More than once she had caught part of a conversation among the kids playing at Killian's house about who had the coolest parents. They had also explained to Kili the rules that should be followed outside of town when discussing Storybrooke.

Kili had cried when they left and only by promising to return as often as possible had he even gotten into the car. They had come back every long weekend and holiday. If she was caught on a job during these breaks she dropped him with his grandparents and one of them would bring him back. The following year she had spent the summer making contacts and then moved them to Storybrooke. She had missed her family and friends as much as Kili had. When she had a job out of town her parents or Killian and Belle would watch Kili. It was not ideal and always painful for her to leave him but it had been a worthwhile compromise.

"They are up to something."

Emma's eyes shot to Colin and Kerry at Killian's softly spoken words. He was still the toughest parent to get anything past, as all the kids had complained about at one point or another. Both children had very familiar smirks on their faces. As the ceremony ended and the graduates threw their hats in the air the two magic-users shot off fireworks. Killian quickly called up a shield over the students and audience while Regina vanished the residue so now one would get hurt.

"I think we need to talk to them again," Robin muttered under his breath.

Amid the laughter and clapping of her family and friends Emma realized she was content. She had finally completely stopped running and allowed the people she loved and cared about within her walls, which were thin and nearly transparent now. This life was not perfect or her dream Happily Ever After, but it was a good, mostly happy, life. Killian's words on the deck of the Jolly all those years ago came back to. Through good and bad times she could be content with what she had. That was good enough for her and who knew, what was coming in the future. Life was full of Hope and the Promise of Tomorrow.

A/N: I Hope you enjoyed this story. I have a couple of vignettes about events that took place that did not find there way into this story that I plan to add as I get them typed up and written, but this is the end of the main story.


	9. Extra-Emma Leaves

Returning Home Extra-Emma's departure

Stomach twisting anxiously Killian leaned against the Now Leaving Storybrooke sign just before the painted town line. He hoped, desperately hoped, he was wrong about Emma's intentions. But he knew he was not. So he waited, a text to Henry already typed on his phone. As soon as he saw the yellow vessel he sent the text and, taking a deep breath, stepped into the street. The car moved to the side of him and stopped. Relief washed through him that she had not just driven around him. He held his ground about twenty feet from the vessel hoping Henry and Regina would hurry. He released the breath he had not realized he was holding when she got out of the car. When Emma was running he had not put it past her to just drive away without saying a word. She **had** been leaving without saying a word. As much as his instincts, and manners as a gentleman, demanded he go forward to open her door and assist her out he resisted. Emma was running, he reminded himself, he needed to let her come to him if they were to have any kind of conversation that was real. "Emma," he said when she came to a stop in front of him. Beyond that he had to let her make the first move. Hopefully he could delay her long enough to allow Regina to get Henry here.

Somehow not surprised to see Killian Emma reluctantly hit the bug's brakes. Everything inside her said she should just keep going, but she couldn't. After seeing him she could not just leave. He had clearly been waiting for her, reading her as an Open Book as he always had. Slamming the door she stalked over to him, ignoring his quiet, 'Emma'. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

For a minute he said nothing, just stood his ground waiting for her to come to him. It gave her no valid excuse to run and hide from him. She hated (loved) how well he knew her and what she needed. "I wanted a chance to say goodbye." His voice was low and did nothing to hide the pain he was in.

Before she could reply she heard a cry from behind her. "Mom!" Turning she saw Henry standing just in front of Regina, looking between her, Killian and her bug. Slowly he walked forward. "Mom, what is going on?"

One look at his pained eyes told her that he already knew. Heart breaking anew she took a step forward, shooting a quick glare at Killian. "I have to go Henry. I can't stay."

"But Storybrooke is home, our family is here." His voice broke on the last word.

Emma forced herself to keep her eyes on him, unable to look at Killian or Regina. "Not to me, not anymore."

"You're just leaving me? Us?"

"Oh, Henry," she pulled him into a hug. Her stomach was knotting and her head was pounding. She wanted to be far away and to never let go of her son and family. All she wanted was the pain and conflict to go away. She had to leave, to find some peace. "I'm so, so sorry, but I have to do this. I can't stay."

Henry pulled away from his mother, Emma, unable to believe what he was hearing. He had known she was struggling since they got rid of the Darkness, but he never imagined she would run away. Killian's text, this late at night, telling him to hurry to the town line had opened up a pit of fear within him. He had all but dragged his Mom out of bed to get here. Seeing the yellow bug at that painted line, turned as though to avoid hitting someone, with his Mom confronting Killian told him all he had needed to know. He could not stop himself from crying out and running to her, feeling much younger than his thirteen years. Her words physically hurt him and he could not help pulling back. He did not want to be an adult or be understanding. A familiar, comforting hand landed on his shoulder squeezing gently in quiet support. His thoughts started to calm from the chaotic jumble they had been. As had happened often happened during the search for Camelot and a way to free Emma from the Dark One's Darkness Killiian lent him strength and reminded him he was not alone in this pain. Straightening he forced himself to look at his birth mother. "I don't want you to go, but I can't stop you." He stepped away from her, closer to Killian.

"Henry," tears began escaping from her eyes. "I am so sorry," she repeated. "I just-I can't stay, I can't-I can't be what I am needed to be."

"All we want you to be is you," Killian spoke gently. "We do not want anything but your presence."

Wrapping her arms around herself Emma shuddered. "No, people look at me like the savior or a savior that betrayed them. I just can't do it." Her voice was desperate. Killian pulled her into his arms and she clung to him as she had so often once the Darkness was purged. He and Henry had been her dreams and her hope while she was the Dark One. She did not want to leave them but knew she had to. She could not afford to lean on anyone. She had to refind her own strength. "I'm sorry," she breathed one last time, holding her love tighter and pulling Henry into the embrace. Breaking the hug she gave Killian a significant look before she ran to the bug and drove away without looking back or brushing away her tears.

Henry just stood there, watching the yellow bug drive away. He kept staring as the taillights disappeared into the Darkness, wishing to wake up from this nightmare. "She actually left." Killian's arm went around his shoulders to remind him that he was not alone and to lend him support. It was something that had often happened during the long hunt for Merlin. It had become something he could count on. "Are you leaving, too?"

Hand squeezing his shoulder in reassurance Killian shook his head. "No, she wants to be alone and we have to respect her choice."

"It hurts," he whispered.

Killian's voice was just as low and he did not hide his pain from Henry. The difficult search to find Camelot had shown them that was not the way to make progress and deal with the pain. It was actually a hindrance to what they had been trying to accomplish. "I know."

Regina's soft footsteps sounded behind them. "We need to go home, Henry."

He stepped closer to Killian. "Can't I stay on the Jolly?"

The mayor looked back and forth between them. "If it is alright with Killian."

His smile doing little to hide the ache in his heart Killian nodded his agreement. "I would welcome the company." His gaze moved back to Henry. "We need to tell your grandparents."

"Later, please. I can't handle it right now."

"I'll handle them and keep them away tonight. But that is all I can promise." Regina reached out to lay a reassuring hand on Killian's shoulder. "Thank you." Her nod to Henry was all she needed to say.

A slight smile was all Killian was able to muster in return. "Do you want to walk?" At Henry's nod he led him away, hand once again resting on his shoulder.


	10. Extra-Kili Birth

Returning Home Extra-Kili's Conception and Birth

A/N: I do not own OUAT and am making no money

Emma stared around her apartment. The emptiness was deafening. It did not matter how many things she filled the apartment with it was still empty. It had only been a week and she was desperately lonely. She missed Henry. She missed Killian. She missed her parents and Granny's and the life she had built in Storybrooke. But she could not make herself go back. The restlessness and pain that had caused her to flee would not allow her to return. She no longer belonged in Storybrooke. Her family and friends were better off without her. She could no longer be what they wanted her to be. She chose to ignore the fact Henry had only wanted her to be his mother and Killian only wanted her to be herself. They were better left in Storybrooke. It would be utterly selfish to take Henry from his family and to make Killian live in a world completely foreign to him. A clean break was the easiest way to allow them both to get on with their lives without her.

Overwhelmed by the loneliness she grabbed a jacket and went out into the night. There was a bar just around the corner from her apartment. It was not a dive but not too fancy either. Just the place to pick up some companionship for the night. While not ready for any kind of relationship she did not want to be alone. Once seated at the bar she ordered a rum without even thinking about it. The first sip brought back a flood of memories. Loving blue eyes, sweet accented words, tousled dark hair. With a quick shake of her head she dislodged those memories and tossed back the rum, changing her next drink to tequila. Tonight she did not want to remember, she wanted to forget.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a smooth voice asked from her left.

Turning she saw a slim, dark haired man sitting on the stool next to her. His blue eyes were looking directly at her and he had a day's growth of stubble on his chin. He looked to be around her age. Her heart gave a flutter. Looking closer she realized the eyes were the wrong shade of blue and did not hold the warmth and love she was used to. Every instinct in her screamed for her to run away, but something made her stay. Loneliness or longing, she did not want to name the emotion. This was the closest she had felt to a connection since she left Storybrooke. False or not she was not ready to let the feeling go. Swallowing back her drink she nodded.

Sliding out of bed Emma quickly got dressed. It had been years since she'd had a one night stand but it had come back to her quickly. But something about it had felt wrong. The voice speaking to her had no accent and indeed hardly spoke at all. While Chris was personable enough there had been no innuendos or smirking. Still she had needed the escape, the release that he had given her. If her mind had wandered and she had wished it was someone else's hands and lips on her that was something only she needed to know. At the door she stopped. With a last glance at the bedroom door she took a piece of paper and wrote her number on it and slid the note under his keys. Quickly she left before she could change her mind.

Full of disbelief Emma stared down at the pregnancy test. Why did these things always happen to her? She was using protection. Glancing at the clock she realized she only had an hour until she was supposed to meet Chris. Wearily she sagged back against the couch. This was not supposed to happen. They were only supposed to have some fun together: no strings and no deep emotions. It had surprised her when he had called two days after their night together and she had been even more surprised when she had agreed to see him again. It took the edge off her loneliness. Although sometimes when she got home (she never brought him to her place) she found herself missing Killian and her family even more. He did not 'get her' the way Killian always had and she missed that knowing and how excited her parents had been before and after their first 'official' date. This was just not the same. Now instead of celebrating the news (she knew Killian would have been thrilled) her stomach was in knots because she had no idea how Chris would react or even how she wanted him to react. She was not even sure what she was feeling, except she was going to keep and take care of this baby.

A prepared as she was going to get Emma grabbed her purse and headed out the door to the bar. An hour later she was watching Chris walk out the bar door without looking back. He had not taken the news well, not wanting anything to do with the baby or her if she was determined to keep it. He had never lied to her, he did not want anything serious or any long term commitment. A baby would be both.

Not surprised by his decision Emma slowly dragged herself back to her apartment. Looking around the impersonal space she admitted that this place was not home, probably would never be home. Moving to the closet she reached up to the top shelf and pulled down the album she had hidden away. She had refused to look at it since arriving, indeed she had almost left it behind in Storybrooke. Her mom had made it for her while she was the Dark One, a memento to help her remember who she was and all the people who cared about her. Slowly she sank down on the couch and hesitantly opened it. The first page was of a town celebration at Granny's. The next had her and her parents at the loft and then just her parents. Henry featured on the next page followed by her and Killian. She froze at the pictures on the next pages. The first picture was Henry and Killian on the Jolly, Killian teaching Henry something at the helm. Then she, Killian and Henry at the railing, Killian's arm around her waist as she leaned against his chest. She remembered that day. It had been shortly after the Darkness had been removed from her. She could still smell the salty sea air and feel the warmth of the sun on her face, Killian's arms around her. It had been the one time she had almost been able to convince herself that things could go back to the way they had been before the Darkness. The next page had Henry and David adjusting sails while Mary Margaret looked on. The final picture was of all of them in front of the helm, David's arm outstretched to hold the phone while taking the picture. Slamming the book shut she wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, rocking back and forth. She missed them. Everything in her wanted to go back home but she could not make herself take that step. She had burned her bridges. She had made her choice and had to live the consequences. Maybe if she had stayed in touch, even sent a letter it would be different. It would not be right or fair to ask Killian to raise another man's child or to make Henry watch her raise a child when she had given him up. She ignored the small voice in the back of her head that said she was taking the coward's way, the easy way. This was the only choice she could make.

Determinedly she rose and grabbed the picture album, putting it back in the closet. That represented her past now it was time to look forward and face her future. First thing was to have a lawyer draw up papers for Chris to sign that gave up all his parental rights. Then she needed to look into getting a bigger apartment. She could and would do this by herself. She did not need anyone but herself.

Standing outside Babies 'R' Us Emma rested a hand over her enlarged stomach. Her baby was due in a month, she could not put off decorating the nursery any longer. This whole pregnancy had been a bittersweet experience. While she could enjoy the milestones as she had been unable to do with Henry it had been tough having no one to share them with. At every appointment, at every stage she found herself wanting to turn to Killian and Henry, wanting to call her parents to share the news. She would not allow herself to do any of those things. A life alone was what she had chosen when she had run from Storybrooke. Even when part of her wanted to run home she could not face the hurt she knew she had caused by leaving like she did and then denying them knowledge of her pregnancy.

With another deep breath she walked into the store. The stroller, car seat, swing and bouncy chair were easy, she had already picked those out on line. Looking at the bedding and bedroom sets was different. She could just imagine Henry and Killian going set to set arguing which one would be best. A dark blue set with white anchors called to her and she put it in her cart before she could question her motives. There were matching curtains and a lamp which she also got. She ordered the bedroom set it had been displayed on, specifying delivery and assembly. She still remembered her and David attempting to put together Neal's crib. Quickly she pulled her mind away from those memories.

The toys were even harder to look at. She could see her parents going up and down the aisles. Turning she rushed to the register. She would order some toys on-line. At the register she could not resist adding a stuffed pirate ship and bear dressed as a knight to her items. She barely made it to her apartment before the tears began to fall. Collapsing on the couch she held the bear and ship close. She wanted Killian. She wanted Henry. She wanted her parents. And it was her fault she did not have them. It was too late to go home. Her hand went to her stomach, her eyes to the framed ultrasound on the mantle. "You will never be alone," she promised her baby. "You will always know love and family."

Labor and delivery was as long and painful as she remembered. At least this time she was not handcuffed to the bed and knew she would be able to keep her baby. But she was still alone. During those long lonely hours she wanted desperately to have Killian holding her hand, whispering encouragement to her. She longed to have Henry bouncing around excitedly, reading his storybook to his unborn baby brother. It would be comforting to have her parents going in and out, taking turns checking on her and on Neal, who would have been deemed too young to be present. These thoughts brought tears to her eyes that she refused to let fall. Being alone had been her choice. She was the one who had chosen to leave and chose not to return or even call when she knew she had made a mistake in leaving.

When it was finally over she reached for her baby, unable to take her eyes off him as the nurses ran their tests. Eagerly she held him when they brought him back to her. She was so focused on her son she was unaware of the medical staff taking care of her. He was beautiful with fine dark hair and blue eyes a shade lighter than the ones she loved and missed. She did not see Chris in her baby and she saw little of herself. Who she did see was Killian whether it was real or her imagination and longing she did not know.

When she was asked the baby's name she did not hesitate. "Killian David Swan."


	11. Extra-Killian and Belle Wedding

Returning Home-Extra-Killian and Belle Wedding

"Mom and Dad are getting married today!" Colin burst into the Charming's house excitedly. Barely pausing to wave hello to David and Mary Margaret he raced to Kili's room.

Ruby followed the seven year old whirlwind into the house. "Thank you for taking him. There is no way we can get ready and keep him corralled." She handed Emma a small garment bag. "We can pick him up on the way to the Jolly around one thirty."

From the downstairs apartment Emma could hear the excited squeals and running around. "Has he been like this all day?"

Ruby just looked at her. "All week. I am just glad there was only a week between proposal and wedding. I don't think the town could handle much more hyper Colin. I am just glad Catie, while just as excited, is slightly calmer."

"I'll have him ready."

With a quick hug Ruby stepped back. "I will see you later."

After finally getting Colin settled on the couch next to Kili watching a Stitch movie Emma went to get dressed. She would hold off on getting Colin changed until the last possible moment. As she pulled on her dress she again contemplated just not going. Both Killian and Belle would understand. It was going to hurt seeing Killian marry someone else. Due to Kili's close friendship with Catie and Colin the group was together often and it had become easier with time to see Killian and Belle together. A small part of her still wished for what might have been if she had stayed. Which she knew was silly. Killian was with Belle and marrying her and she had even started dating, letting herself warm to the idea of finding somebody to spend her life with. So far there had not been any sparks, but she had hope that she would find someone. When she got out of the bathroom Colin had already taken his suit bag down and gotten his pants on and was working on buttoning the shirt. "Colin."

Looking up somewhat guiltily he quickly went back to his shirt. "I just can't wait for Mom and Dad to get married. Most kids aren't lucky enough to see it."

Crouching down she straightened his collar and helped him with the cufflinks. After putting the matching vest and suit jacket on he held out a tie to her. "Not a clip-on?" she asked in surprise.

Colin gave a decisive shake of his head. "Dad and Henry have real ties and cufflinks."

Trying to remember how to tie an actual tie Emma helped him with it. "Let's try to do something with that mop of hair."

He pulled away. "Dad will fix it when we get there."

The doorbell rang and Colin all but flew up the stairs. Yanking the door open he barreled into his mother, almost knocking her over. Emma quickly pulled him a step back, glad she had just washed his hands and face. "Sorry about that."

Belle just smiled softly, reaching for his hand. Her usual calm countenance was actually glowing. "I can't thank you enough for watching him and getting him dressed." With a wider smile she looked down at her eldest son. "Ready to go?"

"I'm still ring bearer, right?" he was asking as he climbed into the car.

Mary Margaret came up behind her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. Today would truly close the door on her past. She called Kili to her. When he arrived she had to admire how handsome he looked in his gray suit pants and vest with a matching tie. Neal and Leo looked just as cute in their slacks and dress shirts. Mary Margaret was carrying little Eva Ruth in her arms. At just three months she was adorable. "Let's go."

Ready to get going already Catie tapped her foot impatiently as Aunt Regina and Aunt Ruby fussed with her mom's dress. "You look beautiful, Mommy," she said when her aunts were finally done.

Belle held her arms open and gave her a hug, Catie being very careful not to mess up the dress. "We wouldn't be here if not for you and your brother."

Catie nodded proudly. Mom and Dad were just going to do a quick ceremony on the beach with only their closest friends but she and Colin wanted an actual wedding like they saw on TV. Once Mommy and Daddy had agreed they had even been allowed to help plan. They had easily picked the Jolly Roger for the ceremony and the backyard for the party afterward. She had even got to help pick out the dress, although Mom had refused to wear white. Catie thought the pale yellow dress that reached Mommy's ankles was beautiful. Her own dress was similar in color and style but only reached just past her knees. "Is it time yet?" She could not wait to see her parents get married. She thought she and Colin were so lucky they got to see this and regretted that Liam was too young to remember this day. Most kids were not this lucky and only had pictures or videos.

"Soon," Belle told her. Looking in the mirror Belle could not believe she was getting married again. This was so different from the last time. Last time it had just been her, Rumple, her dad and Dr. Hopper present. They had left little Neal's christening celebration to be alone in the woods with no celebration afterward. This time Henry was going to marry them as ship's captain, Killian shared the title with his oldest son. Ruby and Regina were standing up with her while Robin and David did the same for Killian. Catie was to be flower girl and Colin ring bearer. The people they were closest to filled the Jolly's deck and even more of the town would be at the reception afterward.

Her mind drifted back to the night Killian had proposed. _It was supposed to be their first night out together after Liam had been born. That morning however Mark had gotten a nasty bug so Granny had not been able to babysit. Since they had needed to cancel their dinner reservations they had decided on a quiet dinner together once the kids had gone to bed. During the day several former lost boys had gotten drunk (several had just turned twenty-one) and vandalized cars and property causing Killian and Robin to spend the day running around chasing them and then filling out the requisite paperwork. He had come home late and exhausted. They had ordered a pizza for Catie and Colin but the two had been unusually uncooperative. They'd had some kind of fight during the day and were alternating between sniping at or ignoring each other. By seven o'clock they had both been sent to their rooms. To make it even more stressful Liam, who was not a crier, could not be calmed. He had been crying most of the day and she had been at her wit's end. They had spent the night trading off checking on and correcting the Twins and trying to calm and comfort Liam. It had been after eleven thirty by the time they had gotten the kids to bed and undestroyed the house._

 _"_ _So much for a quiet night," she had muttered as she collapsed against Killian, unable even to muster the strength to eat the pizza she had warmed for them while Killian finished straightening the family room._

 _Killian had managed to bring his arm around her as he stretched his legs out. "This is definitely not how I planned the night to turn out."_

 _There was a tone to his voice that she had not been able to place. She had lifted her head to look up at him. His eyes were closed and his face sad. "Killian, what is it?"_

 _He remained slumped. "It will wait." He started to reach into his pocket when Liam started crying. Tiredly he shoved himself to his feet, not noticing the small box that fell out of his pocket. "I will get him. Try to eat something."_

 _Curious Belle reached to pick the box up, realizing it was a small jewelry box. Before she could reach it Colin raced to her. "Mom, Catie won't stop-"he stopped mid-word when he saw the box. "Who is the present for?"_

 _"_ _Present?" Catie had come flying down the stairs after her brother. "Who has presents?"_

 _Before Belle had been able to say anything Colin had flipped the box open. "A ring, that's boring." He thrust the box at her._

 _Catie grabbed the box before her mother could. "That is an engagement ring," she announced. "It is pretty."_

 _Hearing Liam's cries behind her Belle turned her head to see Killian descending the stairs, gently rocking his still crying youngest son. The look on his face was resigned as he dropped onto one knee in front of her. "This is not how I planned to do this. I love you, Belle. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He smiled at her._

 _Belle looked away from his shining blue eyes, Catie and Colin were in pajamas, with Catie's ponytail half out, bouncing excitedly waiting for her answer, Killian's shirt was untucked and his hair practically standing straight up from a day of chasing lost boys and a night of chasing their twins, Liam still sobbing on his shoulder. She knew she looked a mess her hair was in a sloppy braid, her clothing wrinkled. She smiled back at him. Despite this being the completely last situation she would expect a proposal in, somehow it fit. "I would be honored."_

 _Leaning forward he gave her a kiss as Catie held the box and Colin put the ring on her finger. "Daddy's hands are full," he told her._

 _"_ _Off to bed," Killian ordered the Twins, rising to get Liam a bottle._

 _It had of course not been that easy. It had been almost two hours before Liam went back to sleep and the twins were too wound up to fall asleep. Finally they had all piled in the master bedroom reading one of the twin's favorite books 'Hush Little Alien' with Killian singing it several times. The book (that rewrote the Hush Little Baby song into alien lyrics) was the only lullaby that would put Liam to sleep, preferably sung by his father. When the kids finally dropped off she reached over them to lace her left hand with Killian's right, her engagement ring flashing in the dim light. "I do love you and can't wait to marry you."_

 _His smile was still a touch sad. "I wanted to make it special."_

 _"_ _It was perfect," she told him. "This is our life and the twins would have been heartbroken to miss it."_

 _"_ _I had to hide my phone. The kids wanted to call all their friends."_

 _She squeezed his hand. "See, perfect."_

 _"_ _Aye."_

"It's time! It's time!" Catie's excited voice pulled her back to the present.

Smiling Belle picked up her bouquet, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

She couldn't resist watching Colin and Catie walking down the aisle, Catie dropping her rose petals and Colin proudly, and tightly, holding onto the pillow with the rings. Ruby was next followed by Regina.

Her father extended his arm. "You are so beautiful today. I love the family that you have built. Killian is a good man who will love and protect you always."

She could feel her smile widening. "He puts the kids and me first, always."

"You are happy?"

There was no hesitation. "Very."

The wedding march started and she stepped beyond the invisibility spell Regina had put up to hide them from sight until the ceremony. Her gaze went immediately to Killian and she couldn't help smiling. Colin was standing next to him while Catie was just in front of Ruby. It did not surprise her that he had allowed the twins to remain standing with them. This was the stillest she could ever recall them standing. When she reached Killian she was barely aware of her father placing her hand in his and retreating to his seat. All she could see was Killian's blue eyes shining with love for her. She felt Catie press up against her leg and gave Killian a questioning look. He looked from her to the Twins and back again with a 'what could I do?' look. Her smile widened as she realized he was right. This would not be right without Catie and Colin right there. She gave him a 'you win' smile and they turned to Henry. They had decided to use the traditional vows of this world. The ceremony passed in a blur, all she could focus on were Killian's shining eyes and bright smile, his hand squeezing hers and Catie pressed against her side. When Henry pronounced them Husband and Wife all she was aware of was Killian pulling her close and giving her the lightest of kisses as Catie and Colin grabbed them around their legs before Colin let go. Before she could look for him he was back, Liam cradled carefully in his arms. She felt her smile grow bigger as Killian bent and lifted Liam into his arms and she slid her arm around his waist and the twins pressed close. Somehow this felt right, to have their children with them as they were presented for the first time to their family and friends as husband and wife. This was their family, their life and she could not be happier.


	12. Extra-Colin, Catie and Kerry Birth

Colin and Catie Pregnancy and Birth

Belle stared down at the positive pregnancy test, stunned. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. She and Killian were going to have a child. For a moment she was worried about how Killian would react but quickly shrugged that concern off. Killian would be thrilled and he would never abandon his child or her. Quickly stuffing the test in her pocket she headed for the sheriff's station. She could not wait the two hours until Killian finished work to share her news. To her relief Killian was alone at the station. It was important to share her news with him first, without an audience.

He greeted her with his usual smile. "This is a surprise."

Suddenly nervous Belle clutched the pregnancy test tightly in her pocket. Not sure why she was anxious only now Belle handed him the test. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment Killian didn't say anything, just stared down at the test. Slowly his eyes rose to meet hers, a carefully banked joy in them. "Is this a good thing?"

The last of her doubts slipped away at his hesitant question that attempted to hide his carefully concealed excitement. Once again he was willing to follow her lead no matter his personal preferences. She allowed the smile she had been suppressing to appear. "A very good thing. I never thought I would get the chance to be a mother."

Killian's hand went to her still flat stomach. "I will not abandon you or our child. I promise to be here for both of you."

Smile widening she rested her hand on his cheek. "I never expected anything else. I think we might want to look for a larger place to live." She bit her lower lip. "I would also like to wait before we tell anyone. I am not ashamed," she quickly assured him, her free hand moving to rest over his on her abdomen. "There is less chance of a miscarriage once you get past the first trimester."

Killian simply nodded his agreement. "I would like to have room for Henry in the new place."

"Of course, I was already planning on it. We should also try to find a place by the sea."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Feeling out of sorts Henry kicked at some loose rocks on the walkway that led to the house Killian had taken him to look at. He knew he was acting like a brat but could not help it. He did not want things to change. Killian was always willing to let him spend the night at the apartment over the library. They had even bought a pull out couch just for him since he refused to take Killian's bed.

"Henry," Killian called from the now open door.

With effort he suppressed his surliness and joined the former pirate. As they toured the house Henry found himself falling in love with it. The great room had large bay windows that looked out over the ocean. All four bedrooms were spacious with a large finished attic that would make a great game room. It was the perfect house for a family. A family that could never be his. His birth mom had abandoned him again and now it seemed Killian would do the same. He suppressed the pain that thought brought, Killian had promised to always be there for him, but Emma had promised the same once. "I like it," he managed to mumble.

Killian was leading him over to another door. "I am glad. There is one more thing I want to show you." Descending another flight of stairs they walked into a finished basement with a bedroom, living room, and full bathroom. "I thought you might like this space. You are welcome to one of the upstairs bedrooms," he hurried to explain when Henry remained silent. "I just thought you might want your own space now that you are growing older."

Amazed Henry looked around the space with new eyes, imagining what he could do with it. This was more than he had at his Mom's. This was for him. Killian had brought him here to get his approval of the house. The truth crashed over him, lifting a weight from his heart. Killian was not abandoning him. Silently he berated himself for doubting the former pirate. "I love it."

Tilting his chin up Killian looked into his eyes, realization hitting him. There was a brief flare of pain before he strengthened his resolve. He never wanted Henry to doubt his commitment to him. Despite his understanding of her motives Killian silently cursed Emma for shattering Henry's ability to trust completely. "I have no intention of ever abandoning you. In fact," he hesitated, Belle was just starting her twelfth week, the time when they had decided to start telling people about the baby. "Belle and I have some news and we wanted you to be the first to know."

"What?"

Looking into the excited brown eyes of the boy he loved like a son he hoped Henry would not be disappointed or threatened by the news. "Belle is pregnant." He reached over to lay a hand on Henry's shoulder. "This does not change how much I love you. We are hoping you will be a big brother to the baby. It is also why I thought you would want your own space with a door you can close when the baby is loud. The attic does not have the distance you might occasionally want."

Henry swallowed hard, not sure what to think. His first, instinctive, thought was jealousy. One glance around the basement, his special place in Killian's new house and life. A space that had been picked out and chosen just for him to meet his needs. Big brother was his second thought and he liked it. He had always wanted a sibling. Roland was nice, but somehow he knew this would be different. He threw his arms around Killian. They would make it work. "Congratulations!" Feeling the relief in Killian's return embrace henry felt another moment of guilty for doubting Killian's commitment to him. "Who else knows? When are you going to make an announcement?" He could not wait to decorate his room and the baby's room.

"So far only you. We are planning on waiting another week before letting people know. We were not planning on making a big announcement, just letting people find out as time goes by. This will not change how I feel about you."

"I know. Let's go find Belle."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Henry stared amazed at Regina and Robin as they walked into the doctor's office waiting room. He had come with Killian and Belle to hear the baby's heartbeat. They were going to call him in after the initial exam.

Regina looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She swallowed hard, visibly steeling herself. "I'm pregnant."

Stunned he rose to stand next to her as Robin checked in with the receptionist. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant?"

Unusually nervous she glanced at Robin, who had rejoined her, before reaching for his hand. "I have been trying to find a cure for the potion I took. I did not want to say anything since I am not sure if I was going to be successful."

Henry was silent, not sure what to make of this news. He knew from Killian that a new baby was not a replacement for him, but a new baby in both his families? After a moment he smiled, he had always wanted sibling, now he was going to have two more at once. "How can I help?"

Regina smiled back, looking relieved. "Just your support helps." Her eyes narrowed with a sudden thought. "Why are you here?"

Just then Killian stepped into the waiting room. "We're ready." His gaze darted to Regina in surprise as she stared at him equally confused.

At their identical looks Henry almost laughed. "D-Killian and Belle are having a baby. Mom is also pregnant."

"Congratulations, M'Lady." He looked back at Henry, not even bothering to hide his excitement. "Belle is waiting."

Feeling his own excitement growing, Henry hurried to join Killian. This would make it real. As soon as they were in the room Belle reached for Killian's and, to his surprise, his hand. The doctor put the monitor on her stomach and after a couple of seconds they heard the steady heartbeat. Henry did not even try to hide his smile. It was real. That was his baby brother or sister. He was actually going to be a big brother! He felt Belle squeeze his hand and squeezed back. As the doctor moved his instrument they heard what sounded like a faint echo of the heartbeat. He moved it around a little more, listening carefully, before meeting their curious eyes. "I would like you to have an ultrasound," he said.

Henry could feel Belle's grip on his hand tighten as she asked, "What is wrong?"

With a reassuring smile the doctor removed the instrument. "Nothing to worry about. It sounds like you may be having twins. I just want to verify it."

"Twins?" Henry repeated in amazement, aware of Killian sinking down to sit on the exam bed beside Belle, appearing stunned.

The doctor nodded. "If you will just wait here the ultrasound technician will come and get you when they are ready."

They were silent when the doctor left. None of them sure what to say. Belle found her voice first. "Twins. I never even considered that."

The more he thought about it the more Henry like the idea. They would always have each other even when he could not be around. Maybe they could even spend time with his mom and Robin's baby. "I think it is great," he announced.

It was only a few minutes later when they were brought to the ultrasound room. Henry found himself staring in awe at the image, moving closer for a better look. He could hardly believe those two little shadings were going to be his siblings. With effort he glanced back at Killian and Belle to see their reactions. Killian was sitting next to her, holding Belle's hand tightly. Both were staring at the screen with the same awe he felt. "It's real," she whispered. "We are actually having a baby, two babies."

Bending down Killian kissed her forehead. "Thank you." His eyes moved back to the screen, a small break in his voice when he spoke again. "Thank you for this wonderful gift."

As they were leaving, Henry holding onto his copy of the ultrasound, he thought he heard a muffled sob that sounded like his mom. A moment later he did hear Robin and immediately turned in that direction. Not paying any attention when Killian tried to stop him Henry burst into the exam room. The sight he saw nearly shattered him. His mom was curled into Robin, sobbing. He had never seen her in this state. "Mom?" Ignoring Killian's restraining hand on his shoulder he dropped to his knees beside her.

Raising her head Henry could see her trying to put on a brave face but she could not stop her tears. She pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm going to lose the baby. The potion I took was just too strong. My body is rejecting the pregnancy."

For several minutes Henry was silent, devastated by the news. Even if he had only just learned about it he was so excited to be a big brother. And he knew how much his mom wanted another child. There had to be something that could be done! How could the baby be protected if his mom's body was rejecting it? Closing his eyes he focused on his health classes, wishing he had paid more attention. Or at least looked through some of the books Belle and Killian had laying around the apartment, one of the few things not packed up for the move yet. Killian. His eyes shot open and he pulled away, going to the former pirate. "You can save the baby," he announced. "Put a shield around it to protect the baby. As long as the umbilical cord is not blocked it should work and not harm the baby."

Killian's eyes widened as he glanced between Henry and Regina. "This is nothing like the shield around the town. I do not know enough about magic or anatomy."

Not willing to give up Henry locked eyes with him. "I know you have been reading the pregnancy books. Mom says magic at its basic is instinct. You just need to direct it right. Make it do what you want."

His eyes moved to Regina and Robin. "I do not know what I would be doing. I could cause more harm."

Regina and Robin exchanged a glance before Robin spoke, squeezing Regina's hand. "Right now you could not cause more harm. Our baby is going to die. Modern medicine cannot save it, maybe magic can."

Swallowing hard Regina looked up to meet his eyes. While she and the Pirate turned sheriff had a become friends this was making her vulnerable on a level she was not comfortable with. But she would do anything for her baby. "Please."

Taking a deep breath Killian glanced at Belle. She gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his arm before taking a step back, pulling Henry with her. Slowly he walked forward and knelt at the side of the bed. "I can make no promises but I will do my best." Hesitantly he laid a hand on her stomach. Closing his eyes a look of concentration came over him. Without opening his eyes he held out his hook to Belle. Walking forward she raised his sleeve and put his forearm on her stomach. After a moment he pulled it away, not opening his eyes. "Regina, Robin, put your hands over mine. Think only of your love for your unborn child."

Silence filled the small room for several minutes. Henry found himself clinging tightly to Belle's hand, her grip on him just as tight. Finally, after what felt like hours but to have been only minutes all three looked up. Killian pulled his hand way as the tech put the want back on Regina's stomach. Former thief and Mayor anxiously watched the screen, hands still linked. It was only moments before the tech looked at them. "Things seem to have stabilized. I will have the doctor come back in to verify. We will need to see you next week or sooner if anything seems off."

Knowing Henry needed to know Killian and Belle sat with him in the waiting room until Regina and Robin came out, both much happier. As soon as they were out of the doctor's office Regina hugged Killian tightly while Robin slapped him on the back. "Thank you," the former Evil Queen breathed. "The doctor says there is a chance now."

He returned the embrace. "I do not know if it will keep working, but I promise to do my best."

Regina's hand dropped protectively to her stomach. "At least there is a possibility now. That is more than we had before."

"Hey," Henry interrupted with a wide smile. "You know Ruby is only a couple of months further along, she can share her knowledge with you."

Regina and Killian exchanged a quick, spooked glance. Neither was sure they were ready for advice from the occasionally overly enthusiastic werewolf. Behind their backs Belle and Robin exchanged smirks while Henry grinned widely at how well his diversion had worked. This was going to draw his families even closer together.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As the months went by Belle found herself growing more and more excited. Every milestone in her pregnancy was noted and rejoiced in. Killian's awed, joyous expression the first time he felt one of their children kick was now the wallpaper on her phone. The sonograms were hung up on the refrigerator next to Henry's report cards (much to the teenager's embarrassment-although Belle had seen his initial surprise and joy when he had first seen it). Killian had not missed a doctor's appointment, sharing everything he could with her. He paid careful attention to all the doctor's instructions and made sure she did not overdo it. He and Henry had allowed her to do little other than unpacking a few boxes and directing them on where to put things when they had moved, the Merry Men gladly helping with the heavy stuff. She could also see how hard he was trying not to smother her. It was touching how quickly he moved to satisfy her cravings, often pushing her to tell him when she did not want to be a bother.

Surprisingly Henry seemed almost as excited as she and Killian. He showed as much enthusiasm for his little twin siblings as he did Regina's child, splitting his time between the two houses. He had bought them a baby book and took great joy in filling it out to the point where she and Killian wrote things down and let him chronicle it. It touched her how much of a father/son relationship they had. He spent every other weekend and a couple of school nights most weeks with them. Sometimes she felt like the odd person out but one of them often tried to pull her in. It felt like they were already a family. She did try to make sure they had private time together. Emma's abrupt departure had left wounds on them both that they unknowing eased for each other. She did not want the birth of her children to interfere with that.

The most surprising part of her pregnancy was the close friendship she had developed with Regina. Part of that was due to Killian. It turned out that he had to renew the shield around the baby every twelve days. He had told her it helped to have her there. Somehow, he had no idea how, if he let his magic just work he knew what to do if he could sense her and her pregnancy nearby. More than that they found they could commiserate and share things with each other that the guys simply could not understand. Over the years they had developed a good working relationship but through being forced together and their shared pregnancies they had developed a surprisingly true friendship.

Her father was over the moon about becoming a grandfather. While not happy about her and Killian not being married he definitely preferred Killian over Rumple. Of course it helped that Killian went out of his way to reassure Moe how important Belle and the twins were to him and that he would never abandon them or not do his very best to provide for them everything they needed. Only Henry was as important to him, a fact that impressed her father. He had never objected to going with her to visit and made sure Moe knew he had an open invitation to their house. They had even met for lunch a couple of times. 'Family is the most important thing' was his simple answer when she attempted to thank him. She like reestablishing a close relationship with her father and looked forward to her children having an involved grandpa.

Henry bounced into the exam room. He had just been checking in with Regina, they tried to schedule their visits back to back when possible in case Killian was needed. "Is it soon?"

Belle smiled at his enthusiasm. They were hoping to find out the sex of the babies today. She and Killian had been debating about finding out for the last few visits. Since she was having twins she had ultrasounds every visit. The first time they had been unable to determine the gender and since then they had not been able to decide if they wanted to be surprised or not. "A few more minutes."

Nodding at the seat next to him Killian signaled him to sit down. Before they could say anything else the tech walked in. They all leaned forward excitedly. The tech smiled at them before turning to her machine. "One is a girl," she pointed. After a moment she started moving the wand again. "This one is a boy," she took another picture, pointing.

"Yes!" Henry all but jumped out of his seat.

Killian's smile widened as he gave him a one armed hug. "I take it you are happy."

He nodded. "With Roland and Mom's baby girl I will have two brothers and two sisters." His smile widened. "Now that we know we can go shopping."

Against her will Belle felt excited butterflies in her stomach. So far she and Killian had resisted buying much. A couple of onesies (one for mom and one for dad) and two nice rocking chairs, one for each room. Glancing at Killian he nodded his head at her. "Why don't you go see if your mom and Robin want to go with?" Regina's pregnancy was far enough along now that even if the baby was born today she had a good chance of surviving. Also Killian was almost positive he could keep the shield around the baby until the due date. Regina had been afraid that buying anything might jinx the pregnancy.

She had barely pulled herself to a sitting position when Killian puller her into his harms. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "Thank you for this wonderful gift."

Returning the embrace Belle gratefully leaned into Killian's strength, once again glad of his constant support. She couldn't think of anyone she would rather have a child with than her best friend. After a few minutes she pulled away. "Let's get going. Now that we know I am as excited as Henry."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"We have to go outside Storybrooke to find an actual baby specialty store," Henry informed them once they were all seated in Belle's mini-van. With twins on the way she had decided her car was too small.

As they approached the barrier Killian closed his eyes in concentration. It was still not easy for him to control the barrier that protected the town. He felt Belle squeeze his leg and was grateful for the support. Once outside the town line they changed places so he could drive. The steering wheel pressing into her belly made driving uncomfortable but he could not drive and open a piece of the barrier temporarily at the same time.

Henry directed them to a town about an hour away. "If we get furniture we are going to have to make another trip," Regina reminded them. "We cannot have anything delivered to Storybrooke."

When they approached the doors Henry made a point of moving ahead and then turning to face his family. None of them, except Killian, had ever been outside Storybrooke and Babies 'R' Us was nothing like the stores in Storybrooke and he doubted Killian had done any shopping while tracking Gold or Emma and him in New York. He bit back a smile wishing he had thought to pull out his phone to take a picture. Belle was staring around her in awe, holding Killian's hand tightly. The former pirate's body was stiff, his face blank but eyes darting around in amazement and wariness. Regina had her face carefully schooled into blankness but the rate her eyes were darting around showed her surprise. Robin was watching Regina, still overly cautious about her and the baby's health. Henry smiled reaching to take Belle and Regina's hands. "Let's look at the bedding first."

Regina was immediately drawn to a cartoony forestry set with monkeys, lions, and giraffes. When she called Robin over to look he immediately hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. "The whole set?" she asked.

With a quick smile at her he grabbed the bedding, bumpers, light, rug and some wall decals. "Should we go look at toys?"

"Where are Killian and Belle?" she asked.

It was Henry who answered. He had just joined them and was looking approvingly at the bedding. "They are on their second circuit. I think they have narrowed it down to about seven sets. Surprisingly the pirate and the toy story set have been eliminated."

Robin ruffled his hair. "Go give them a hand. Then you can help us pick out toys, or stop us from going overboard."

Shooting them a quick, grateful smile he hurried over to Killian and Belle. They were stopped by an underwater themed set. "I know we are not going with pirate, sheriff, or book themes but this is adorable," Belle was saying. She slipped an arm around Killian's waist. "Somehow I cannot see a child of yours not liking the water."

Gently his had ran over the comforter. "Thank you. Do we want the whole set?"

"Of course."

That was for his new brother Henry decided. Now he had to find one for his sister. He wandered through the aisles, aware of Killian and Belle walking just behind him. Not just any set would do, it needed to be perfect. He stopped at a set that had the original Winnie the Pooh characters, not the new Disney version. "This one," he announced, immediately loading the stuff into Killian's already overstuffed cart. At the last minute he put a small stuffed original Tigger in, moving it and the shark blanket from his brother's set into the baby seat.

Killian gave him a one armed hug as he moved away. "Why don't you grab another cart. We haven't even hit the toys or clothes yet."

"Or bouncers, car seats and playpens," Belle added. "Not to mention strollers and a bedroom set."

By the time they were done the mini-van was stuffed. Killian and Robin needed to make a second trip and David took his pick-up truck to help with the furniture. The mini-van had been filled with almost all thebedding and toys. Henry felt he had failed in the task to reign in either set of parents when it came to the toys, he felt it was his job as elder brother to spoil his siblings. When they returned to Storybrooke Robin had the Merry Men attempt to help him with the furniture while Killian went straight to Marco. Once the furniture was together Henry had fun helping Killian paint and arrange the furniture and toys, under Belle's direction as she sat in the rocking chair. When they were finished he collapsed onto the floor next to Killian. "Do you have names yet?" he asked. "Mom and Robin have already decided on Kerry."

"We thought you could help us," Killian said from beside him. "They will be your siblings."

Almost unable to believe his ears Henry sat up, looking at Belle for confirmation. The librarian just nodded at him with a gentle smile. "You are a part of our family, henry." She gently caressed her stomach, glancing at Killian before looking back at him. "It may not be conventional, but we are family."

Swallowing hard Henry nodded. Of course he had been thinking about names but had not thought he would be asked beyond, maybe, if he liked the name. That was what his mom and Robin had done. With a decisive nod he looked around the room. A name was an important thing. "I have always like Colin," he suggested quietly.

Belle appeared to be rolling the name around in her head. Colin. I like it. And it goes well with the girl's name I have always liked, Catie. We can spell it with a 'c' so it goes with Colin."

For a moment as he lay there basking in the feeling of family he wished it was Emma in the rocking chair. She had been gone for almost two years now and he still missed her. He had given up on hoping for her to come back or contact him. It still hurt though and he wondered if it would ever stop. Killian said he thought it was easier for her to just cut off all contact. It was almost painful when he realized how often he did not think about her only to be blind-sided when she did cross his mind. Killian's hand squeezed his arm, as though he sensed his thoughts and he pulled himself back to the present. "So what do Colin and Catie want for dinner tonight?" The names sounded right and this was his family now.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Killian suppressed his groan as his phone started ringing next to him. He had just managed to fall asleep. With Regina two days overdue she and Robin were both nearly basket cases, as Henry had called them when he had brought Roland over earlier in the evening stating that they both needed some sleep. He had been covering the station pretty much on his own and constantly on call. At least he had finally trained the people of Storybrooke (Grumpy especially) to not call unless it was an emergency. Their latest villain, an arrogant idiot calling himself the Sherriff of Nottingham with a hatred of Robin, was safely locked up until they could figure out what to do with him. Next to him Belle shifted restlessly and he quickly grabbed the phone before it could wake her. With her due date less than a week away she had been increasingly uncomfortable and having trouble sleeping. Which was why she was in his bed. They had found that if he massaged the tension out of her shoulders, back and legs nightly she could sleep better. And if she woke him as soon as her body started to cramp or tighten she could get back to sleep. Quietly he answered the phone, stepping onto the balcony. He found the end of August heat welcoming and immediately started to sweat in his flannel pajamas pants and two layered shirts. Bell was constantly hot so the air conditioning was set under sixty and two fans plus the ceiling fans were blowing directly on them. Henry and Roland were both in flannel pajamas and under two comforters and they said it was even worse at the Mayor's mansion.

"Killian," Robin's frantic voice interrupted his thoughts as soon as he answered the call. "Regina is in labor. The doctors say her body is fighting it. Can you come?"

He answered without thinking. "Sure. Do you want Henry and Roland there?"

For a minute Robin was silent. "No," he said slowly. "Let's wait and see how things go. The nurse said we have hours if everything starts to go normally."

"I will be there shortly."

After dressing he just stood for a moment watching Belle sleep. She was half on her back, half on her side. He knew she felt bloated and ugly but he did not think he had seen her look lovelier. She almost glowed and the swell of her by their children was a wonderful thing. For a moment Emma crossed his mind but he quickly pushed thoughts of her away. It was Belle who was giving him the remarkable gift of children. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her or their twins. They came first. Quietly he knelt down beside her and brushed her sweaty hair that had escaped from its sleep braid back. He did not want to disturb her but did not want her to wake and find him gone.

"Owwww!" With a wince of pain Belle half sat up, eyes snapping open.

Reaching out quickly he caught her before she could fall back on the bed, shifting to sit so she could lean on him. "How can I help?" His hands had already gone to her stomach, gently rubbing.

She winced, leaning into him, her hand going to cover his. "Just normal pains, although that was sharper than usual. Why are you dressed?" She asked, noticing the jeans under her hand that was not resting on his.

"There are problems with Regina's labor, they asked if I could come?"

Turning her head she lightly kissed his cheek. "Of course you need to-" she cut off her eyes widening. "I think I need to go as well." She nodded to the puddle she was now sitting in.

For a moment Killian's mind went blank but years as a ship's captain snapped him back into gear. "Are you okay to get changed by yourself?" At her nod he helped her up then pulled off the bed linens and used his magic to dry the mattress. Then he went to wake the boys. Henry wanted to go with so Killian called Ruby to see if she and Victor could watch Roland. He felt slightly guilty in case she was asleep but she had offered. The new mother was already up feeding her two month old and told him to bring Roland right over. Grabbing a set of lightweight pajamas he lifted the little boy into his arms and poofed to Granny's. Victor was waiting for him, immediately taking Roland, who had already fallen back to sleep. "Get back to Belle. Let us know what happens. We will bring him to the hospital whenever they want."

Giving the doctor's shoulder a quick squeeze in thanks he poofed back to the house. The friendship they had developed with the couple had surprised him. Ruby had been thrilled Belle and Regina were also pregnant. Victor had helped he and Robin navigate pregnancy mood swings and discomfort.

When he got back Belle was dressed in the living room leaning on the couch in pain. Henry stood next to her, her bag in his hands, clearly unsure what to do. Killian quickly walked over to them, pulling Belle into his arms. "Grab on," he told Henry. As soon as he felt the young man's hand on his arm he poofed them to the hospital. The nurse took one look at Belle, doubled over in pain, clinging to Killian who was holding her up, and led them straight to a room. "Can you stay with her while I help your mom and Robin?"

Eyes on the door where Belle was getting changed Henry nodded nervously. He was scared for his mom and Kerry but knew Killian could help them more than he could. He promised his siblings he would help as much as he could. "I will also call Grandpa and have him take over the station."

The next few hours dragged by for Henry. He alternated between his mom and Belle, usually opposite Killian. While he knew Killian would have preferred to stay with Belle he was not going to risk Kerry's life for his personal preference. Even though Killian had told him he could wait in the waiting room or with Regina Henry had determined to stay with Belle when Killian could not.

"Go get your father," the nurse told him just before midnight. "The first baby is close."

Not having to be told twice Henry darted to his mom's room. One look at him and Killian was out of the room. "Go see your new sibling," Regina told him when they heard a cry from the next room, breathing hard through her pain. She had chosen not to use any pain medication.

Feeling slightly guilty Henry headed back to Belle's room. He did want to see his new sibling desperately. When he knocked on the door he could hear the happiness in Killian's voice when he told him to enter. As he moved into the room the nurse was just placing a pink wrapped bundle in Killian's arms as Belle winced slightly with another contractions. She had chosen pain medicine but it was wearing off. With a smile Killian waved him over, turning so he could see the baby.

"Killian!" Robin's panicked call sounded down the hall.

"Hold out your arms."

Henry froze at Killian's order. A quick glance showed Belle in the midst of another contractions. "Kill-"

"Henry your mom and Kerry need me. You would never let any harm come to your sister."

Reassured by Killian's complete faith in him Henry swallowed hard and held out his arms. The moment Catie's weight settled in his harms he found himself transfixed, he was not even aware of Killian leaving the room. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes, the color between Killian's and Belle's eyes, blinked up at him. What little hair she had was a dark brown. Unable to move his eyes from her adorable face he sat down in a chair. Before he knew it Killian was back, crouched in front of him. His hand caressed his daughters head while his hook rested on Henry's shoulder. "Your mom is having a c-section, so far she and Kerry are both doing well."

"Killian," Belle panted.

Henry continued to hold his baby sister as Killian rushed to Belle's side. A moment later he was shooed out of the room as they prepped Belle for a c-section. Reluctantly he allowed a nurse to take Catie for some tests. Nervously he paced up and down the hallway, worried about Colin and Kerry, worried about his mom and Belle. He desperately wanted Catie back in his arms. It was easier to put his worries aside while admiring his newborn sister. He was staring mindlessly at the wall when Robin walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. The former thief was pale but smiling. "Your mom and Kerry are both fine. Do you want to see them?"

Relief washing over him Henry nodded and followed his stepfather into the hospital room. His mom was propped up on pillows staring down enthralled at the pink wrapped bundle in her arms. For a moment Henry hesitated. He could not recall his mother ever looking that happy before. The love and welcoming smile on her face when she looked up at him made these doubts vanish. When she held out her hand he eagerly went to perch on the side of her bed. Kerry was just as beautiful as Catie. She had faint wisps of hair an indeterminate color and her eyes were hazel, flecked with brown. When Henry slipped his finger into her hand she gripped it tightly.

"Colin was born and is fine," Robin interrupted his baby gazing an unknown time later. He held up his phone. "I'm guessing yours is still at Killian's?" He signaled to Henry's pajamas.

It was the first time Henry had thought about the fact that he was running around the hospital in pjs before he could feel any embarrassment Kerry cooed and he turned back to her, once again captivated.

Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go see Colin and then try to get some sleep. We are going to do the same. Victor and Ruby are going to bring Roland by later this morning after he wakes up."

Reluctantly Henry pulled away, noticing his mom had already fallen asleep. He crept quietly out of the room so as not to wake her or Kerry. Next door Belle was propped up in the bed holding the pink blanket wrapped Catie while Killian was sitting next to her with Colin, wrapped in his shark blanket that Henry had insisted they bring with. Catie's Tigger was on the bedside table. Belle looked up at his entrance. "Come and meet your brother."

As soon as he was seated in the armchair Killian put Colin in his arms. His baby brother had Killian's blue eyes and dark hair. "Hey, Little Brother," he whispered. "I'm Henry and I'm your Big Brother. I am going to watch over you and teach you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Soft cries pulled Killian out of a light doze. Not wanting Belle or Henry to wake, he quickly moved to the two bassinets. Catie was still asleep but Colin was awake, his face screwing up to cry. "Ssh, Little One," he whispered, lifting his youngest son into his arms and gently swaying with him, grateful that Ruby had made a point of having him handle baby Mark so he had learned how to handle an infant with his hook. "Daddy's here. We need to let your Mom rest though. It was a big job bringing you into the world."

Unable to resist he walked over to the room next door. Regina was asleep sitting up in her bed with Kerry still in her arms, Robin stretched out beside her. Kerry's eyes opened and Killian went to step back, not wanting to wake the resting family. Colin squeaked in his arms, looking down it appeared the two children were looking at each other although he was not sure that was possible yet. "You will see them soon," he told Colin. "I have a feeling you will be best friends."

Quietly he crept out of the room, noticing Kerry's eyes drifting closed again. "You and your sister are among the luckiest kids there are. You have lots of people who are going to love you and take care of you. You will never be alone or abandoned." Walking back into Belle's room he saw her eyes open and she smiled when he laid Colin back down. For a few minutes he just stared at their twins in awe. He was a father. His gaze went to Henry, he loved him just as much as he did Colin and Catie. The birth of the twins had not changed or caused his feelings to lessen.

"Come rest," Belle whispered, patting the bed next to her.

Sitting with his back against the headboard he stretched out his legs and Belle immediately cuddled into his side. "We made beautiful children and Henry is going to be a doting big brother."

Killian smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. "Get some rest, who knows how much we are going to be getting from now on." It wasn't long before her breathing evened out. Despite his best efforts Killian found himself unable to follow her into dreams. He was happy in a way he never thought he could be after losing all those who he loved. It was just hitting him how full a life he now had, his children would never be alone even if something happened to him and Belle he knew Robin and Regina or Victor and Ruby would step in to care for them with the help of Moe. Closing his eyes he silently hoped that Emma had found a similar peace and home wherever she was. Sleep slowly took him, his last thought how much he loved his family and his life.


	13. Extra-Killian gets Magic

Killian gets Magic

"I know who he is!" Henry burst into the library where his Mom, Killian, Robin and Belle were flipping through books. He held the DVD in his hands out for them to see. "It is Syndrome."

Regina looked up. "Syndrome?"

Mentally Henry made a note to have his family watch the Pixar movies. For a moment the image of the Toy Story characters running through town entered his head. He quickly pushed those thoughts away. That was the last thing Storybrooke needed, especially when they already had a villain running around. He sat down at the table with his family. "In the movie he was just a normal person who created technology to equal superpowers."

Killian closed the book he had been flipping through, gaze thoughtful. "He always carries that wand with him," he observed.

"Which means he is probably using that wand to collect people's magic," Belle commented.

"So if we destroy the wand-" Robin started.

"-we free the magic," Regina finished.

Sitting up straighter Henry asked. "Does that mean all the magic goes back to where it started?"

Rising to his feet Killian shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He looked at Regina, regret in his eyes.

Before he could say anything she nodded. "I need to be the bait." She laid a hand over Robin's before he could protest. "I am the only one currently with magic since the fairies are all comatose after having theirs stolen."

The former thief slumped in his chair. "I will be with you then."

Regretfully Killian shook his head at him. "We need your archery skills. You are going to need to shoot the wand out of his hand. I will stay with Regina."

Squeezing her husband's arm in sympathy Regina nodded her agreement. "Killian knows how to protect and work with a magic-user in battle." She turned to the former pirate. "I should be able to enchant your hook to break the wand." Her gaze moved to Robin. "I trust you to make the shot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding his bow tightly Robin watched from the clock tower as Regina and Killian stood in the center of main street arguing. Both appeared completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"They are way too good at that," Belle commented. Her eyes were continuously scanning the area. She had volunteered to be a second set of eyes.

Before he could reply a small man with bright red hair jetted out of a nearby alley, wand already out. As Robin quickly raised his bow to line up his shot he saw the wand fire and Killian tackle Regina to the ground, rolling to take the brunt of the fall. Both were quickly back on her feet. Robin muttered under his breath as Syndrome moved, ruining his shot. Oblivious to the watchers Syndrome fired again. Killian was keeping himself between Regina and Syndrome. Since he was non-magical they were pretty sure the wand's effect would do him no lasting damage. As Regina instinctively brought up her hands to use magic he hoped she remembered that that would only strengthen the wand's effects and give it a better focus. Thankfully she remembered in time and ducked behind Killian to avoid the next shot.

"He needs to stop moving so much," Belle muttered.

Robin couldn't agree more. He did not dare take a shot until he had a perfect target. There was no telling how Syndrome would react once he knew it was a trap. This was going to be their best chance to get him. Finally all three stopped moving, Syndrome seemed to be saying something while Regina's body language expressed disbelief and Killian's complete focus was on anticipating Syndrome's next attack. Robin focused on the hand holding the wand and fired. He only waited long enough to see the arrow hit, another arrow already nocked, before taking off down the stairs, Belle just behind him. They had just reached the street as Killian brought his hook down on the wand he was now holding, splitting it in half. Robin felt himself pushed back into the library as an explosion of light and pressure burst from the wand. Reflexively he put an arm out to soften Belle's collision with the wall.

"NO!" Syndrome screamed as he was knocked off his feet.

At the center of the whirling swirls of light Regina and Killian stood unmoving. Just as Robin was getting ready to go try to pull Regina free slightly more than half the lights whizzed away. Many towards the hospital where the fairies lay, others toward the wishing well. The rest just swirled around aimlessly. Slowly they began to circle Killian only, pushing Regina away from the still unmoving sheriff. Unable to stop himself Robin ran to his wife, pulling her into his arms, vaguely aware of Belle beside him. "What's going on?"

Unable to look away from the display in front of her Regina could only shake her head. "I think that is the magic that is unable to find its original wielder."

As it picked up speed Belle asked. "Is it looking for someone else to wield it?" She could no longer even see Killian through the different colored lights.

"That is a lot of magic," Robin commented, pulling Regina back several more steps.

The mayor went unresisting. "Probably of different types as well."

"How do we get Killian free?" Belle asked.

Before Regina could reply Rumplestiltskin burst out of the same alley as Syndrome had used and ran towards them. At the same time the magic swirled up into one column and dove into Killian, causing his body to glow a moment with many shades of light before he collapsed to the ground like a puppet with his strings cut. Only Belle's quick reflexes kept his head from hitting the pavement. She sat down with his head in her lap as Robin felt for a pulse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rumplestiltskin's heart wrenching cry tore through the quiet late afternoon.

All three turned to face the former Dark One. "Rumple?" Belle asked, starting to move Killian's head to go to her ex-husband.

Rumple ignored them all, complete focus on the still prone former pirate. "You can't have it! That is supposed to be my magic!"

Before he could reach Killian he appeared to bounce off an invisible field. At the same time Killian groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position. "What the bloody hell happened?" he asked Regina, who had knelt beside him while Belle went to the crumpled Rumplestiltskin. "I feel like my nerves are running with energy."

Regina put a hand on his shoulder to help steady the still shaken sheriff who was almost vibrating. "The magic with no home all went into you. I think you are still feeling the after effects."

He did not have time to respond before Robin called their attention to where he had moved to stand guard over Syndrome. The villain was slowly pushing himself to a sitting position. "You broke my wand," he lamented. He turned a glare on Killian. "It was mine."

"Is he an escape threat without the wand?" Killian asked wearily.

After a moment's thought Regina shook her head. "He shouldn't be. I could always put a shield around the cell as a precaution."

"You had no right to break my wand!" Syndrome was still ranting.

Head in his hands Killian muttered. "Enough." He waved his hand toward him. "We have a nice jail cell wi-" He cut of mid-word as the flame haired villain disappeared.

A moment later Regina's phone began to ring. "Henry." She answered it, listened a moment and replied. "One of us will be right there." Then she hung up, locking eyes with Killian. "It would seem your use of magic is instinctive. He is in a jail cell."

Swallowing hard Killian stared at his still upraised hand. "Me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You!" Rumplestiltskin hissed, pushing away from Belle to glare at his old enemy. "That was supposed to be my magic but you stole it just like you stole Milah and Emma and Henry. You had no right to any of them. At least Ms. Swan made the right decision in the end."

Belle shrank away from him, not missing Killian's brief flinch at Emma's name. "Rumple!" Then his words truly registered with her and she stared at him in shock. "You let Syndrome in. You put us all at risk."

Hearing the anguish and disbelief in her voice Rumple turned to her. "I had to." He reached out a hand to her but the librarian recoiled away. "You deserve a strong man, a man worthy of you," he pleaded with her.

Tears in her eyes Belle could only swallow hard. "I have spent the last several months trying to help you accept the changes. Hoping there was a chance I could trust in our love again. But it was all just another lie."

"No, Rumplestiltskin whispered. "It was not a lie. But I can't go back to the cowardly man I once was. I need my magic to be the man I truly am. The man you deserve."

Her head was shaking from side to side. "All I wanted was you, but power is still the most important thing to you." Slowly she backed away from him, turning into Killian's arms when she bumped into his frozen form.

Rumple rose, glaring at the still seated pair. "Always the Pirate," he hissed. "We could have had a good life. You walked away. You betrayed me!"

As he started to step forward Killian held his hand up, pulling Belle closer with his hook arm. Before he completed the first step Rumplestiltskin had disappeared. For a moment Killian just stared at the place his Crocodile had been. His questioning gaze moved to Regina. "Me?"

The mayor nodded looking around. "It would appear your magic tends to a protective nature. Where did you send him? Did you feel anything?"

"Over the town line, I think."

"I will have the Merry Men check," Robin said, walking a little distance with his phone out.

Carefully Killian straightened. The vibrations were still coursing through him, but not as strong. "I think I might have but the feel of the magic does not feel like a part of me yet." He glanced down at Belle. "I am sorry," he whispered. Even when it meant making nice with his crocodile he would never voluntarily hurt Belle.

With a decisive shake of her head the librarian looked up. "You had no choice. He would not have stopped. We could not continue to put Storybrooke and its residents in danger. How are you?" Her eyes searched his face.

Regina joined them, slipping her phone back in her pocket. "Gold is on the other side of the town line." Her gaze moved back to Killian, he had dropped his head wearily to lean on Belle's. "How are you doing?"

With effort he forced his eyes up to hers. "I am not completely sure. My nerves feel like they are on fire, but not painfully so. I feel worn out but also full of energy. Is this normal?"

"I don't know. I was never suddenly infused with magic. Unless you feel ill or like something is really wrong I would suggest going home and getting some rest tonight. Tomorrow we can test your magic. I have no idea if it is Light or Dark, in the middle or nothing in particular. Robin can watch Syndrome and handle the station."

Wearily Killian nodded in response. "Let Henry know I am fine and will see him after school tomorrow." Closing his eyes he tried to muster the energy to actually start home. He just wanted to be on the couch helping Belle come to terms with another betrayal by the crocodile and have her help him adjust to the magic he could feel flowing through him. Everything shifted and the pavement he was sitting on became soft cushions. It was nice to have good friend to trustin. Knowing, but uneasy, about what he would find Killian reluctantly opened his eyes. They were in the apartment, Belle still curled into his side. He suppressed a shudder. It was proving too easy to use this magic. He had to get control.

"Did you mean to do that?" Belle asked, straightening slightly from where she had been slumped against him.

The casualness of the question helped to soothe his nerves as he felt the magic settling deeper into him. "No." Shifting he settled more comfortably into the corner of the couch, stretching his legs out on the coffee table. Belle shifted as well settling onto his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" The magic was apparently not going anywhere, he would have the rest of his life to deal with it. Right now his best friend needed his support.

"I feel worn out," she said after a long moment. "But also a strange kind of relief. I have spent the last several months attempting to decide if I could trust my heart with Rumple. Trust that he truly was trying to change. But I just couldn't force myself to take that leap but nor could I give up the hope. Now it is over. Even if he does manage to return we can never go back to what we were." She refused to cry any more tears. It was time she let go of the past. After a few minutes of accepting his quiet comfort, he was always there when she needed him, she forced herself to sit up slightly so their eyes could meet. "How are you holding up?"

It was a long few minutes before he answered. She knew he was not trying to hide anything from her or decide what he wanted her to hear. Rumple had made her all too aware of that kind of silence over the years, even if she had spent much of her time denying it. At last he answered, pulling her full attention back to him. "Truthfully I am not sure. It feels like something has invaded me yet belongs there." He shifted his legs to stretch out more, head resting on the couch's armrest, without thinking Belle stretched out next to him. "This helps." His eyes closed as her head went back to his shoulder, fingers gently scratching. "It has been so long," his voice trailed off, hook arm going around her back. His other hand was lightly, absently caressing her side.

Belle did not bother to resist the desire to lean further into him. "I know what you mean. It seemed like something was always going on or I was unsure of my trust levels." Her head lifted so their eyes could meet. "Promise me we will always have this, no matter what. Our friendship and comfort in each other."

His answering smile was soft and a little sad. "I promise to always be here for you and never intentionally hurt you." The magic he now possessed imbued his words with an extra layer of promise.

Smiling Belle inched higher so her head was on the armrest as well, Killian having to turn on his side so they would both have room. She had become his safe harbor, a place to rest and recoup. And he would fill that need for her as well. Their foreheads leaned into each other as they allowed the stresses of the day to fade away, at least temporarily. On this couch they could just relax and be. Tomorrow would come soon enough.


	14. Extra-Colin Gets Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters no copyright infringement is intended

Colin Inherits Magic

Nervous and restless Colin paced the living room and kitchen. He did not know what was going on. He was full of energy that felt completely foreign but also completely natural. It was disconcerting and preventing him from settling down to any activity. Unfortunately, he had no on to help distract him. Kerry was bogged with a paper, Mark was having a family day, and Catie and Kili had told him in no uncertain terms to get lost and stay lost. Both of his parents were at work but at least Liam was with Henry until he had to be picked up for dinner. He did not feel up to dealing with his little brother today. The strongest jolt yet, which seemed to shoot out along all his nerve endings, nearly knocked him off his feet. Through his wavering vision the couch seemed a long way away. Closing his eyes, he wished he was in his favorite armchair. Suddenly he was seated in that chair. His eyes shot open as the waves of energy seemed to be settling into every bone in his body. The explanation hit him like a bullet. Magic. He just did Magic! His heartbeat accelerated as did his breathing. "Catie!" He yelled, leaping from the chair. His twin would help ground him. Next thing he knew he was outside her closed bedroom door. "Catie!" Desperately he threw the door open.

She jumped from where she had been sitting on her bed, cuddling with Kili. "I told you to leave us alone," she spits out at him.

Trying to gain control of his breathing and panic he stretched a hand out to her. "I- "

"Out," she slammed the door on him, locking him out.

He could still feel the magic coursing through him, stronger than ever as it was settling into him as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, shaking. He and Catie never ignored each other. The tremors were growing stronger. His father was tied up in harbor matters today. While he would never turn him away Colin knew how important the trade they were working on was to Storybrooke's future. But he needed help now. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to his second home. Hopefully Kerry and Aunt Regina would not turn him away. They never had before, but Catie had never had either and she was his twin!

"Colin!" He opened eyes which he had not even realized he closed to see Kerry jumping off her bed, knocking her notebook off the bed in her haste. She glanced around. "Did you just magic yourself here?"

All he could do was nod, his breathing and heartbeat accelerating even more. He couldn't focus! Everything was blurring and he was shaking+99

"Mom!" Kerry yelled, pushing Colin down on her bed and unceremoniously shoving her research books to the floor. Her best friend was her first priority. "Just breathe with me, Colin." She deliberately pushed her panic to the back of her mind, focusing on her breathing as she forced Colin to look at her. "Mom!" She shrieked again as Colin appeared ready to pass out. "You're going to be fine," she reassured him.

"Kerry, you do not have to ye- "Regina cut off her scolding as soon as she saw the shaking, hyperventilating boy staring blankly at Kerry. For the first time she could recall he was completely ignoring her daughter's efforts to gain his attention. "What happened?"

Barely glancing over her shoulder in acknowledgment Kerry kept her attention fully on Colin. "He just poofed here. What is wrong?" She had never seen her active best friend so lost and stricken.

Eyes on Colin Regina only nodded. "Text Uncle Killian that he is needed here." Before she could protest she held up her hand. "You know he will always put his family's well-being in front of anything else."

For a moment Kerry almost protested but decided she would get her answers later. Right now Colin needed her mom. Pulling out her phone she sent the requested text.

Pausing only long enough to be sure Kerry was making the requested call Regina crouched in front of the twelve-year-old who appeared on the brink of passing out. She could not recall ever seeing him this out of sorts. Colin was always the collected one no matter the situation. Much like his father. "You need to breathe," she reminded him. When he did not even respond she quickly decided on a different tack. "Colin Christopher Jones!" she snapped.

His eyes shot up to meet hers, but his ragged breathing barely changed. Out of the corner of her eye she was aware of Kerry sitting down beside him, leaning against him in quiet support. "It is not a part of me, yet it is." His blue eyes, so like Killian's, rose to meet hers. The pain and confusion in them took her back almost thirteen years to the last time she had seen that panic in a set of matching eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking slightly.

Before anything else could be said Killian burst into the room, quickly kneeling beside Regina. His hands went to his son's shoulders. "Colin," his voice commanded attention. When the boy's eyes slowly lifted to his he gently prodded him. "You need to slow down your breathing." He could sense the magic, his magic, coursing through Colin.

"I-I can't," he managed to pant out. "I do not feel like me."

Killian shifted his hand so it was cupping Colin's cheek. He could feel the restless, not yet settled magic moving through him. Reaching inside himself he felt the slight diminishment of his magic, but not enough to match what he felt inside his son. "It will be okay," he reassured him, recalling even now the unsettling feeling of foreign magic running through him. The panic he had felt deep inside that he struggled to keep hidden. If Belle had not been there for him to focus on and to distract him from what was going on in his body, he did not know if he would have reacted any better than Colin was. "It will settle in a couple of days and feel like it was always a part of you. Focus on us and take control of your breathing."

His middle boy could only shake his head. "No. I can't control it. I've poofed twice without meaning to. Who knows what I will do by just thinking about it?" As he talked his breathing slowly evened out.

"Magic doesn't work that way," Kerry assured him. "You have to focus and really want something. It still doesn't always work for me."

Regina gave her daughter a smile and squeezed her knee. "Uncle Killian's and now Colin's works a little different." She looked at her nephew in all but blood. "But Kerry is right. Magic is not that easy. Right now your magic is on a high as it settles in. You can and will learn to control it. Your father did."

His breathing continuing to slow down to normal Colin looked at his father curiously at the comment. This was not something he had ever thought to ask.

"What did you do?" Kerry asked for him. "We've heard how you got magic but never about learning to use it."

Hand still on Colin's cheek, trying to help calm the still restless magic, Killian nodded his agreement. "I was knocked out when the magic entered me. Before I was even fully awake I threw up a shield that Rumpelstiltskin bounced off. Once I was awake with barely a thought I sent Syndrome to the jail and Belle and I back to our home. Once the magic settles you will learn how to use it. It did not manifest so easily but was still there." He tilted Colin's chin up to be sure his son heard and understood his next words. "It will become a natural part of you that you will learn to control. With practice it will be just like dancing or throwing a ball."

Kerry smiled at him. "Now we can have magic lessons together like we have dance lessons. They will be much more fun with a friend."

Suddenly barely able to keep his eyes open Colin only nodded, yawning. "That could be fun."

"Let's get you home," Killian said, reaching to pull Colin up. He knew the boy would not stand to be carried, even in his currently exhausted state. Killian was surprised when he pulled away with a sharp shake of his head. "Colin?"

Colin refused to meet his father's eyes. "Catie is there, with Kili. She ordered me away when I went to her for help."

Killian's eyes narrowed for a moment before he carefully smoothed out his expression and kept his voice calm. "Why don't your rest here then?" he asked after seeing Regina's quick nod of invitation.

"He can rest here," Kerry announced, gathering her research material and moving it to the desk. "I won't ever let some boy come between me and my best friend."

Colin was asleep and Kerry at her desk working before the two adults had left the room. Regina led him to the sitting room, pouring a glass of water for the two of them. "Well now we know the fairies were right and your magic chose another host. Colin is your magical heir."

All Killian could do was nod, staring into his water as though hypnotized. "It is definitely my magic, but my power levels have not dropped by much. I can feel Colin's growing stronger and stabilizing even now, but there was not an equal lessening of my own magic."

Taking a sip of her water Regina leaned back in her chair. "We are still learning about your magic and how it manifests. Neither I nor the fairies have ever found a record of anyone getting magic the way you did. Colin will be fine. We will teach him ow to use his magic responsibly. Today was mostly shock I would guess. After that first initial surge you did not have any uncontrolled bursts, it took focus."

At her reminder Killian nodded. "I can still remember and feel vividly the feel of the foreign magic coursing through me. The combination of exhaustion and elation. It was overwhelming." He was silent a moment. "I am more concerned about Catie completely blowing Colin off when he went to her. That has never happened before, even in the midst of their worst arguments. They have always been there for each other."

Not sure what to say Regina could only shrug sympathetically. Her children were far enough apart in age that she had never needed to deal with the sibling relationship that Colin and Catie had. She had always just been glad that Kerry had the pair and Mark to be pseudo siblings. "Maybe they are just growing up and growing apart."

"I know that may one day happen, but not so soon and not so suddenly. They have always leaned on their twin bond." He paused eyes shifting to meet Regina's. "What bothers me most is that Colin had to be frantic and she ignored him. If it had been an emergency, or Colin had not managed to get himself here, the results could have been dire." Taking a deep breath, he finished his water and rose. "This is about more than just siblings drifting apart, this is sheer callousness that I did not think her or Kili were capable of. You are sure you do not mind Colin staying?"

Also rising Regina took the glass. "No. It won't be the first time I have dealt with accidental magic. And I saw that shield you put up to prevent him from accidently poofing. I'll put up an extra layer of protection just to be safe. We never tested to see if you could poof through your own shields." Noticing the look in his eyes she smiled. "Go check on him before you leave. I will set an alarm so I know when he wakes."

Only able to force a small smile in return Killian nodded gratefully. He knew Regina would look after Colin as if her were own but everything in him rebelled against leaving his son alone with his new powers. He knew all too well how confusing it was and how his senses and feelings would be ricocheting. Determinedly he pushed those thoughts away. Colin would be fine and he could be back instantly. Belle would be waiting at home and she needed to be told. He also was going to have to have a talk with Catie. His daughter was getting so wrapped up in Kili that she was neglecting everyone and everything else in her life. Slowly opening the door, he saw Kerry at her desk chair now angled slightly so she could easily check on Colin, wo was curled up still sound asleep under her comforter, his head resting on his Stitch pillow.

"I thought he might sleep easier," Kerry explained. "You don't have to worry Uncle Killian; I will watch him." She hesitated, staring down at her hands. "I know how it feels to barely be able to control your magic. Colin never let it bother him, it will not ever bother me."

Quietly Killian went to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You know I am here for you."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist like she had when she was a little girl. "I have always been able to go to you and Aunt Belle. I've always been lucky to have two sets of parents." She nodded her head decisively. "You need to go talk to Catie. Colin is my responsibility now."

With a quick kiss on the cheek and tight hug Killian retreated to the door. "I couldn't ask for him to be in better hands. Don't forget to get some rest yourself." Before he could think of any more reasons to delay he stepped outside the room and poofed himself home. Colin was in good hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More than a little frustrated Belle gratefully walked through the front door, setting her groceries on the island and then taking the bags that Liam was carrying. Then she sent him up to his room to play while she pulled out her phone to find out from Killian what was going on. She would wait until she knew more before asking Colin and Catie why they had not picked up their little brother from Ruby's. Awareness of her husband filled her and Belle turned, just in time to see Killian appear in a cloud of red smoke. Her questions immediately faded as she took in his ragged appearance. "What happened?" She pushed him into one of the stools situated around the island and got him a bottle of water.

With a brief smile of thanks, he drank half of it then put it on the island next to him and pulled her to stand in between his legs hand and hook on her hips. "Liam is home?"

Her frustration beginning to creep back in Belle nodded. "Ruby called me when the Twins did not come to pick him up."

"I was afraid of that. Colin is at Regina's." He held up a hand before she could say anything. "He became my Magical Heir today and was a little shaken up when the magic manifested. When he went to Catie she pushed him away and he poofed to Kerry. When I left he was sleeping with Kerry watching over him. Regina set an alarm so she would know when he wakes and will let us know."

It took a lot of effort for Belle to quell the instinct to go Colin. She knew from when Killian had absorbed his magic that it was better to let him rest. Then his words truly hit her and she locked eyes with him. "Catie ignored him?" she repeated in disbelief.

Killian's upset showed in his sharp nod. "Apparently Kili is more important. I am trying not to play the overprotective father but his is going too far. They are twelve and Catie is completely ignoring her family."

Belle, who had been quite relieved with how well Killian had been handling his little girl dating, could only nod her agreement. Catie's increasing distance had begun to worry her. Now, knowing that she had ignored Colin when he needed her and forgot her little brother she knew something needed to be done. "Do you want to talk to her or should I?"

"Both of us," was his immediate reply. "Although I think we should allow Colin to tell her about his magic in his own time and terms."

"It might be a good reminder for her as well."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catie leaned into Kili, their homework books forgotten on the floor as they talked about the play they were going to be in at school. She could not believe how good it felt to simply be with him. At least Colin had taken the hint and left them alone after trying to interrupt them. There was nothing wrong with spending time with her boyfriend. Her brothers just had to get used to that fact. Brothers. Liam. For a moment she thought about checking on her little brother but then shrugged it off. Colin could see to him. She had more important things to focus on at the moment. The door opened and Catie whipped her head around. Colin would pay for disturbing her again. The angry words died on her lips when she saw her parents filling the doorway, both looking very unhappy. She swallowed hard. It was _never_ a good thing when both parents confronted you on a wrong doing.

Her father turned to Kili without acknowledging her. "You should head home."

It was not a request and Kili quickly rose, gathering his books together and stuffing them in his backpack before turning back to face her.

"Catie will call you when she is able," Killian spoke again before Catie could say anything. "Do you want a ride home?"  
A quick glance outside showed it was still light out so he shook his head and made his escape, throwing Catie a sympathetic and good luck look over his shoulder. He knew to stay now or even to say anything would only make things worse.

Doing her best not to pout Catie scooted back so she could lean against the wall after he left. "Why did you do that? We still had an hour before he had to be home."

Neither parent answered her questions. "How are your brothers?" her mother asked.

She shrugged. "Fine." By the look her parents gave her Catie knew that was the wrong answer. "They have not said anything to me," she quickly amended.

Her father's eyes narrowed. "That is because you would not talk to Colin. Your mother needed to pick-up Liam when Ruby called that he had not been picked up."

Catie barely managed to not huff her frustrations out loud. Colin _always_ got Liam when she was with Kili. "Colin was supposed to get him. He did not tell me otherwise."

"When was the last time you picked your brother up?" her mother asked.

Not happy with the interrogation Catie folded her arms and shrugged. She had done nothing wrong. "Colin gets Liam when I am with Kili."

"That stops now," her father stated, in the tone no one argued with. "When Colin gets home and is better we are going to sit down and set down some rules. You have proven that you cannot regulate yourself. Colin has been doing the majority of your chores and has had all responsibility for Liam. We are also going to discuss how much and how often you can see Kili."

Stomach dropping Catie could only shake her head in denial. "That's not fair! Colin hasn't said anything to me."

Her father's 'this is final stance' came into play along with the 'this is final' voice that she knew not to debate against. It was only used when he was genuinely upset with them. This had to be about more than chores. Her stomach began to clench in fear. Her eyes shot up to his. "Is Colin okay?"

Before he could answer his phone rang. He dropped a quick kiss on his Mom's cheek. "Regina, I will call you." He poofed away.

When her mother turned back to her the disappointment in her eyes was worse than the anger in her father's. "Colin came to you for your help and you were too busy with Kili to even find out what was wrong." Her piercing eyes looked even closer. "You did not even stop to realize something was wrong. I will call you when dinner is ready." Her eyes went to the books on the floor. "Until then get your homework done."

Worry was starting to spread through her. "What is wrong with Colin?" If something had happened to her twin because of her she was not sure what she would do.

"That will be up to Colin to tell you. Get to work on your homework."

Once her mom was gone Catie grabbed her math assignment but she was unable to concentrate on it. Her mind kept flashing back to the frantic look on Colin's face that she had ignored before. Grabbing her phone, she almost called him but then remembered Dad was with him. She would have to wait. Family was everything to her father, no wonder he had not been happy with her. She was not happy with herself. She would make it up to him. They were twins, she would know if anything was wrong. Mind focused she turned her attention to her math homework, refusing to notice the hint of guilt deep inside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin woke suddenly to a strange buzzing under his skin. For a moment he had no idea where he was or what had happened and wanted to jump out of his skin. Then he recognized Kerry's furniture and memory washed over him. Almost hesitantly he held out his hand and a light appeared when he willed it. With just a thought he had it change colors before extinguishing it. He would not allow himself to give in to the panic deep inside him.

A hand squeezed his arm as Kerry tried to reassure him. "Magic can be fun. We can practice together."

"It's not the magic," he told her, wrapping his arms around himself. "It is the foreign feeling filling my body." He suppressed a shudder.

Before Kerry could answer there was a brief knock on the door and his Dad walked in. "It will settle. Soon it will feel like it has always been a part of you."

"How did I get magic?" he asked. "I know why it happened but it was not what happened to me." A tilt of Dad's head asked his permission to sit and Colin quickly sat up and moved to the side in answer. When he sat down Kerry rose as if to leave them alone but he held out a hand asking her to stay. She shifted to sit on Colin's other side. "Your Aunt Regina and the fairies theorized that my magic would choose a magical heir. Since the magic had chosen a vessel before it was a good guess it would happen again instead of fading away."

"Does that mean you no longer have your magic?" he immediately asked, worried. He did not want to steal his father's magic!

With a small smile Killian held his hand out and an image of Stitch began to prance around his hand over to Colin's shoulder and back. "We share the magic. I felt a slight drain when it jumped to you but not much. And as yours continues to grow stronger mine is not fading."

His thoughts were in such a whirlwind that Colin was not sure what else he wanted to ask. "What happens now? Will the magic settle soon?"

"If you focus on your magic you should already feel it settling," Killian quickly assured his son. "Within a week you will not even notice a difference." It was taking all his effort not to reach out and pull Colin into his arms, but he was doing his best to respect his almost teenage son's feelings that he was too old to need to be hugged most of the time. But it was hard, especially when he could see how hard Colin was struggling with this new knowledge. It was a feeling he remembered all too easily. "As for what happens now, we will need to sit down with Regina and the fairies to test your magic. Then we will have to see if one of us using magic affects the other. Then we work on training you to use your magic."

He made a face. "Not easy then or fun and games."

Holding out her hands Kerry called small fireworks into play. "It can be fun. You just need to learn how to use it and what limits you have. Trust me, overdoing magic is not fun."

Not able to stay still any longer Colin got up to walk around the room. "I just want to feel like myself."

"It will happen sooner than you realize," Killian reassured him. "Do you want to come home or stay here for the night?"

It only took a moment's thought for him to answer. "Liam and I are supposed to play our next round in our Mario Kart tournament and I promised to play at least a level of Lego Star Wars with him." His eyes rose to meet his father's. "I do not want to grow away from my family just because I now have magic. You and Mom have always taught us that family is among the most important things in life." He turned to Kerry. "Thank you."

She just smiled at him. "That is what friends are for. If you want someone to practice magic with I am always willing."

Nodding his thanks, he followed Dad out the door. They stopped to talk with Aunt Regina and Uncle Robin before leaving to set-up a time to test his magic and for him to thank them. Both his parents had ingrained manners into him and his siblings. Once outside Dad's hand dropped onto his shoulder. "Want to take us home?"

Not sure he had heard right Colin quickly looked up at him. "Me?"

The hand on his shoulder tightened in reassurance. "Just focus on where you want to go and take us and do not lose physical contact with me. Just let me know where you want to wind up and I will help with the visualization but let you do all the magical work."

Stifling his doubts Colin focused on where he wanted to be. "The start of the dock by the Jolly Roger," he decided aloud. Before Dad can tell him how Colin closed his eyes and focused on exactly how he had felt when he had poofed to Kerry's room. Once the feeling was firmly lodged in his mind he imagined the dock in as much detail as he could, wanting to be there. He could feel the magic reacting and reflexively tightened his grip on Dad. Opening his eyes once the sensation was gone he let out a whoop of triumph. He had done it! They were at the dock, the Jolly Roger a dim shadow in the cloudy night.

"Very good." He could hear the pride in his father's voice with no trace of surprise and his joy only grew only to fade slightly at his next question. "What did you want to talk about?"

For a moment Colin wished Dad was not so perceptive. It did make it easier to talk to him though. "What have you told Catie?" His twin's easy dismissal of him still hurt.

While the topic of conversation was not a surprise to him Killian had hoped to have more time before it came up. He suppressed his own lingering feelings about the whole situation. "Nothing. It is up to you how much you tell her although you will not be able to keep the magic a secret."

Colin looked at the water lapping near their feet, clearly thinking about his answer. All four of his children sought the calming of the ocean's waves when they were troubled. "I do not want to keep it from her," he replied slowly. "But I am afraid it will drag us even further apart. More and more she ignores me for Kili. I never thought we would grow apart or that she could ignore me for long stretches. She is my TWIN! Right now she doesn't seem to care at all about me. Everything is about Kili."

Not for the first time since becoming a parent Killian felt completely at a loss. He was not sure how, or even if he could, reassure Colin. He had noticed the same thing about Catie's behavior but had hoped he was just being an overprotective father. All he did know is that he would not lie to his son. "I wish I had an easy answer for you. It may not help much but I do know that she is not trying to hurt you or ignore you. I do not even think she realizes what she is doing."

Slowly starting to walk toward the house Colin kicked at some loose rocks. "I know I need to talk to her but for the first time in my life I do not know what to say to her. Her slamming that door in my face when I needed her- "he cut off not sure how to finish the thought. "It was more than just choosing Kili, it was like she shattered a part of us. For the first time in my life I truly felt alone."

Hating the fact that there was nothing he could do to fix the situation and that his son had been made to feel that way Killian simply pulled Colin into his side for a one armed hug. "Talk to her. I do not want to see this cause a permanent breach between you. You have always been close. Not only you and Catie, but your whole group needs to find a way for this new dynamic to work. Not as much as you but I am sure Kerry, Mark and Isabelle are feeling the loss and change as well."

They had almost reached the house before Colin answered, his voice little more than a resigned whisper. "I will."

Silence once again fell between them but Killian knew something else was bothering Colin. He took a guess at what it was. "Just because you are my Magical Heir does not mean you are tied to Storybrooke forever."

The speed with which Colin's eyes shot up to meet his told Killian he had guessed correctly. "Really?"

"Really," he reassured him. "The magic may tend to be protective in nature but I chose to use that to protect our town. It was not something I had to do."

His smile bright Colin nodded. "I do not think I would want to leave forever but I think I want to go to college or maybe into the Coast Guard. I just don't know yet."

"You are twelve," was Killian's response. "You do not have to have the rest of your life mapped out. There is plenty of time to decide or to even change your mind."

Colin smiled. "I think I am going to like having magic. Just imagine what Kerry and I can do together now. And Mark and Isa will have all kinds of crazy plans as soon as I tell them." He raced the rest of the way to the door, calling for Liam to finish their Mario Kart tournament.

By the time he joined them Catie had come down the stairs. Killian slid his arm around Belle's waist, watching anxiously as the twins eyed each other. This was between them and though it was painful he had to let them settle the matter between them. Liam stood at the bottom of the stairs, knowing it was better to let the siblings resolve their differences without interference.

"Can I join you?" Catie asked in an unusually meek voice. None of his kids could be called shy or retiring.

It was a long minute before Colin answered, eyeing his sister with a suspicious look he had never given her before. At last he shrugged. "We have a level of Lego Star Wars to play first then we can start a new tournament." He turned to Liam. "Is that alright?"

The youngest sibling only shrugged with a cocky grinned, learned from their father. "Fine by me. That just means I can beat both of you." He raced up the stairs before either could respond. It only took a moment for the twins to pound after him.

Belle leaned into him, needier than usual. "He is going to be alright."

Dropping a kiss on his wife's cheek Killian nodded. "While this has caught him by surprise he knows we will all be here to support him as he learns to use the magic. And he will see that it does not make anyone who knows and loves him see him differently. All that has changed is he has a new ability. The fact that no one treated me differently after I got my magic was a big part of why I could accept it. And Colin does not have three hundred years of seeing the abuse of magic to get beyond."

Belle smiled. "He can finish growing up with it as simply another part of himself. He and Kerry can get into even more trouble together." She led him over to the bar stools, perching next to him. "What do we do about Catie and Kili?"

That was a more difficulty question. He and Belle had discussed this topic several times but never came up with a satisfactory answer that appealed to both of them. "I think today may have been an eye opener for her. If things do not improve we may have to limit their contact and the time they can spend alone together."

"I hate to do that," she responded, reaching out to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "But I do see the necessity. She needs to know that there is more to life than Kili." Her gaze met her husband's. "I do not want her to fall into that trap."

Holding her eyes with his Killian squeezed the hand that was not playing with his hair. "We will make sure she knows that."

Before Belle could answer there was a loud banging from the playroom. Running up the stairs they saw Colin shooting off fireworks, causing the banging as they exploded. "Not in the house," Belle immediately announced.

"And not until you've had some training," Killian added.

Meekly Colin sat down between his siblings with a contrite look that did not fool either parent. Liam was biting his lower lip to not laugh while Catie was also looking, falsely innocent, at her knees. "Sorry." Colin said.

"Just be careful," Belle told him. Out in the hall she looked up at her husband. "It just keeps getting harder.

"But we wouldn't trade it for the world," he finished with a matching smile. "I love you."

With no response needed Belle stepped into his arms raising her lips to meet his. Just enjoying the feeling of her family around her and in their home.

"Middle of the day for nighttime activities," Catie called out to them in a common refrain.

Resting her head against Killian's chest and listening to his gently rumble of laughter Belle took the time to revel in this quiet time. She knew the difficulties were not over but for now she would just enjoy the feel of her family together and loving each other.


End file.
